


Triple Dipped in Psycho

by Ohzee41



Series: Lilith [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohzee41/pseuds/Ohzee41
Summary: Bodies keep appearing that are connected to Lucifer and the devil keeps getting phone calls with tormenting music. Who wants to disrupt his life? Do they simply want his sanity, to hurt him, or are they after his life. Can he prevent Chloe from being the next target? Takes place between episodes 14 and 15 of season 3





	1. Prologue: The Bride

Pulling up outside _The Green Lady_ Bar in his corvette, Lucifer whispered some instructions to the companion seated next to him.  It was two minutes past closing time and the devil was confident he would find the lovely, dark-haired queen of demons alone and cleaning up the place.  He should have known better.  Lilith never had trouble finding someone to fill her empty nights any more than he did.  Perhaps this error in judgement was because the Lord of Hell seldom thought beyond what was happening in his own life or because he had a bad habit taking Lilith’s affection for him for granted.  Glancing through the window, Lucifer could hear the faint strains of the stereo behind the bar playing.  Lilith, herself, was leaning against the counter dressed in her favorite hip hugger jeans and a short skin tight black button-down shirt.  She had the snaps unfastened almost, but not quite, to her navel, which was good since the fabric stopped there.  She was leaning over talking to a man with a fine chiseled jaw line, deep chocolate skin and a very well-muscled body.  She held a glass of bourbon in one hand, while the fingers of her other hand traced the line of his jaw.  She stared at this statuesque man with her hungry green eyes and imagined all that she was going to do to him.  The pair were engaged in an obviously intimate conversation, but the fallen angel paid little attention to her preoccupations, he had his own agenda and right now there was nothing more important to him. 

“ _Aḻakāṉa_!” He said as he came through the door, a smile beaming across his face.  Lilith’s eyes grew wide and instantly she looked over to see the devil walking towards her.  It had only been two weeks since she last saw him and she was rather surprised.  Considering his mood when he left, she really expected him to disappear for considerably longer.

“Hell must certainly be empty, for all the devils are here.”  She responded as he came towards her and her incredible specimen of a masculinity.

“Shouldn’t you be off somewhere brooding over your wrongs?  I’m sure Lux is in desperate need of its owner right now.”

“But I have news” He responded, ignoring her less than subtle hint and taking her glass from her and quickly swallowing its contents.

“And I am thrilled for you, ‘old scratch’, but seeing how my closed sign is up, perhaps it would be best if you came back another time.  I’m certain that the news will be just as exciting when the bar reopens at 3 p.m.” She cued, hoping that the Lord of Hell would leave her to her night’s distraction.

“Yes, but as my oldest friend, consummate lover, head of my harem. . .” The sculpted God that Lilith had been flirting could see the devil’s writing on the wall and even if that had not been so obvious, the mood had certainly been killed by his presence.  Quietly he got up and without a word left _The Green Lady_ , much to the demoness’ chagrin.  “. . . I thought you should hear the good news first.”

“I was going to make that man scream out all seventeen of my names in ecstasy.” She sighed as she looked longingly at the door.

“Well now, we have the opportunity to ‘chew the fat’ as they say.” Lucifer smiled brightly.

“ ** _Not_** what I wanted to have nibbled on tonight!” She snarled at the devil then went behind the bar. 

Looking for an excuse to go into the back and cool off, Lilith reached for the glass in Lucifer’s hand so she could wash it.  She grabbed it just as he was beginning to refill it with bourbon from the bottle that she and her Adonis had been drinking from.  Unintentionally her fingers brushed against his and felt something new.  She glanced at her old friend’s left hand and noticed a tungsten band wrapped around his second to last finger.  She didn’t say anything just stared at it a moment stunned.  How could this have happened?  Had the Prince of Darkness actually gotten married?  It wasn’t possible.  The devil doesn’t make vows before alters.  _Chloe . . . Chloe Morningstar_ , she thought to herself.  _Who else could the bride be_?  The sound of the bottle being set back on the wooden bar suddenly snapped her from her shock and not wanting him to see that she had noticed his new accessory she quickly got out a wet rag and began to wash the counter.  There was no emotion in her face, but her finger nails began to curl and lengthen into claws.

“So, are you going to tell me your news, or drink all my bourbon?”

“Oh, right, my news.” He took a breath and started to open his mouth when the door suddenly opened interrupting his train of thought.   

“Lucifer!” called out a cheerful feminine voice.  Lilith looked up to see a woman that astounded her every bit as much as the ring had.  Walking towards them was the embodiment of bubble-headed blond.  This human possessed a hot curvy figure that was wrapped in an expensive tanning bed tan and a Pepto Bismol pink crisscross wrap long sleeve club dress.  She was certainly pretty, but the heavy layer of make-up did her no favors and neither did the bottle blond curling iron curls with pink tips.  “I missed you.” She cooed as she wrapped herself around his arm. 

“I was only gone a minute darling.” He responded as she cuddled up to him.  He glanced up at Lilith’s face with uncertainty.

“It seemed longer and it’s totally dark outside.”  She whined like a small child.

“Lili Eden may I introduce my wife, Candy Morningstar.”  Lucifer smiled as the blond fluff squealed and flashed her large diamond wedding ring at the mother of the Lilim.  This was hardly what the demoness had been imagining when she first saw that tungsten ring.  If there was someone she thought could drag the devil to the alter it was Chloe not this . . . this . . . Barbie doll knock off.  Try as hard as she could Lilith could no longer contain herself and burst out laughing.  The devil and his bride stared at her in confusion.  “What is so funny?”

“Have you introduced her to the other three mistresses waiting for you in Hell?” the dark haired beauty asked as she managed to get her laughter under control.  “Perhaps I should summon them so we can have one big meet and greet.”

“Are you angry with me?” He asked, thinking of how Naamah, Eisheth Zenunim and Agrat bat Mahlat would react to his new bride.  There would be nothing left of the human woman. 

“If I harbor any anger towards you, ‘old scratch’ it’s because you’re insulting my intelligence.”  She stepped out from behind the bar and strode right up to Candy.  For a moment nothing was said as she stared deeply into his bride’s dark eyes.  Uncertain of what the demoness was doing, the devil immediately put himself between the women.  “Well, well, my dear, take a bow.” Lili smiled up at her longtime lover.  “She’s a fake.  This entire thing is an act.  She’s actually quite smart.  Did you forget that I can read human minds? I could read yours too if I wanted.  Now, I want to know exactly what this is about, Lucifer.” Stubbornly, the devil refused answer.  “Either you tell me, or I start telling her every dirty little secret you ever had as well as showing her a few truths you probably forgot to mention.”

Seeing that the ruse was wearing thin and the time for a serious talk was at hand, Lucifer walked Candy over the door that led up to the loft apartment.  He reassured her then sent her up to wait comfortably while he talked with Lilith.  Once the lovely Candy had left, Lilith poured two glasses of bourbon then handed one to Lucifer before quickly swallowing her own.  Wanting to be comfortable during his explanation, she seated herself on the bar counter and crossed her lithe legs.  The intensity of her emerald gaze made him feel as though he were under a microscope.  He wasn’t terribly surprised that she could see through the bubble headed persona of Candy, in fact he had expected it.  If anyone could then he knew it would be Lilith because no one knew him better.

“Are you supposed to sit on that?” He asked, diverting to idle chit chat and avoiding the elephant in the room.

“Well, Christian used to get on to me for doing so, but I believe _I_ own _The Green Lady_ now.  I’ll sit where I please.” Lili raised an eyebrow at her old friend.  “Are you going to tell me what this is really about?”

“It’s about health codes and seating your bum on the bar.” He went over and picked up the bourbon bottle sitting next to Lili and began to pour another drink. 

“No, no, no, what is going on with you and this “Candy Morningstar”.”

“I told you, _Aḻakāṉa_.”  

“In that case, things have truly changed in two weeks.  Last time I saw you, you were devastated over the near loss of your precious detective as well as angry over the way both of you were ill-used by your parents.  In fact, your wrath was so hot that you wanted to be sure that I and my Lilim were still at the ready even through you hadn’t formulated any plans for punishment.  Fourteen days later you return with _that_ on your arm and a desire to lie.”   At the word ‘lie’ he shot her a cold look from his dark eyes.  “Not like you at all.”  She took the glass from his lips just before he could claim his drink and took a swallow.

“I have _never_ lied to you.” He responded, a bit insulted.  “Candy and I have been married for the past four days.”

“Oh I believe you signed a piece of paper, stood before Elvis and a cheap Vegas alter and recited words.  I also believe that this is a part of something bigger, especially after seeing your wife’s look and performance.  You can’t fool me ‘old scratch’ your marriage is a lie.”

“Now we’re getting into semantics.” He argued as he took back his glass and finished the drink.  “As far as it being part of something bigger . . . well, so what if it is?”

“Then just tell me what you’re planning and stop with the childish games.”

Setting his glass down on the bar began to tell her his plot.  Bringing Candy here had simply been a dry run to see how well she could fool someone who knew him.  It had gone the way he figured.  Lili knew him better than anyone, especially when it came to women.  Hot bodies were a lot of fun, but the ones who made it into his close knit inner circle also possessed great intelligence.  All of his four mistresses were beautiful, sexual, dangerous and clever.  Lilith being the superior one in all four categories.  Mazikeen too, possessed these qualities and had become one of Lucifer’s closest friends and had even been his lover from time to time.  Having met Detective Decker, the demoness hated to admit it, but the human woman also had these charms, although she used them very differently.  This alone was enough to tell Lili that the marriage, while legal on paper, was a ruse. 

When asked why he was doing this, he explained that if his parents could willfully manipulate, then so could he.  Lucifer wanted to know what was going on in his mum’s scheming head.  A Goddess she might be, but she had little to no understanding of humanity.  He was certain that if she believed that she had broken her son to the point that he would marry the first pretty thing he saw out of spite . . . well who knows what she might divulge.  He had no doubts that his mother would, without hesitation, try to redirect his anger back towards his Dad in order to reach her goals.  They had been playing this game for so long it had become a tad predictable.

Lilith listened to his strategy and it certainly had merit.  Anything that went against the Goddess was instantly approved of by the demoness.  She hated the fallen angel’s mum with a passion.  The conniving witch had tried to prevent the birth Velius, Lili’s and the Lucifer’s only son together, because he was half human.  The queen of the damned also tended to see the bitch as weak and cruel when it came to her children.  Lilith had over seven hundred children and she ruled over them with an iron fist.  She would readily concede that she was far from ‘mother of the year’ and she never dared boast that she was warm or nurturing.  One thing for certain though, she had never lied to them or manipulated them and none would dare cross her, not even Mazikeen.

The only part of the devil’s plan that she had issue with was the part that he was not mentioning . . . Chloe Decker.  The demoness, herself, had seen how close the two had become and how they clearly loved each other.  His sudden return with this lovely new wife on his arm would be devastating.  Lucifer of all men should know what happens when a woman is scorned.  Of course, Lilith cared very little for the detective’s feelings or really what happened to her at all.  She was the first and only true rival the demoness had ever had when it came to Lucifer’s heart or interests and that alone made Lili despise her.  For a short while the two women had gotten along, but that changed when the queen of demons returned from Hell and the detective believed that she had been duped.  Neither could stand the other now, although out of respect for the devil they remained civil.      

“And Chloe?” She asked, curious to know if he had considered what would happen when be introduced his wife to the love of his life.

‘What about the detective?”

“What do you think she’s going to say when she meets the charming Mrs. Morningstar?” at her question he sighed.  He _had_ thought about it and still felt that the best protection against false emotions was Candy armor. 

“What we felt was a lie.  Dear old Dad created the trap, but it was Mum that used it.” He was still hurting and angry.  All it took to bring back the pain was to recall his mum telling him the truth that night and the picture of Amenadiel sitting with Chloe’s mom.  Yes, Candy would fix everything, he was sure of it.  He had thought out his plan far better than it appeared on the surface.  

“And you think that showing up after two weeks with a new bride will somehow return your relationship back to just friendship?  I hate to tell you this ‘old scratch’, but hearts are not stopwatches or timers, you can’t just reset them.  There _will_ be hurt feelings.”  The conviction with which she said this brought back a recollection to the devil.  Between nearly losing Lux, discovering his feelings for the detective, uncovering the lies and Chloe being poisoned, he had almost forgotten it.  It was a simple conversation he had shared with Velius just before he left LA.  He suddenly recalled his son’s words vividly _‘for as long as I can remember mum's been in love with you. I never thought I would see the day when she would completely step aside for another woman.’_   Suddenly it occurred to him that he may have unintentionally rubbed salt into a wound.  It was a subject he had wanted to broach for some time and yet he wanted to avoid it too.  He moved over to her and rested his hands on the cool surface of the bar on either side of her then looked into her lovely emerald green eyes.

“Are you speaking from personal experience?” He asked.  Perhaps it was his immense ego or maybe it was simply because he thought that a relationship with the detective was impossible.  Right now he didn’t feel like he could trust anything or anyone because he couldn’t tell if it was real or his Dad’s doing.  He knew he could believe in Lilith.  He had always been able to trust in his beloved _Aḻakāṉa_.  Right now, more than anything he wanted to hear her say she loved him.  He _needed_ to hear her say it. 

“Do you really think I would ever be such a fool as to give my heart away?  Not bloody likely.” She answered resolutely.

“You didn’t give it to your precious captain bun buns?” He pressed, grinning wickedly.  She knew he was referring to her human fiancé Christian and she looked at him skeptically.  She had loved Christian more than she ever thought she could love any human.  When he died he took a piece of her heart with him, but not all of it.  It had taken Dr. Linda’s observations to make her realize who laid claim to the line share of her heart.  Unfortunately, Lilith was probably the most stubborn creature ever created by God.  She couldn’t admit to any such attachment, not even to herself.   

“Well, there is always the exception, but . . . he’s gone and I assure you I will never be so foolish again.”

“If you were needing a distraction from the feels, then you should have come with me to Vegas.  You would have found plenty of men like the wanker that was just in here to fill up your time and your bed.” Lucifer quickly pointed out.

“Perhaps you’re right, I should have.”

“Of course I am.  Lucifer and Lilith running around sin city together, sounds like a match made in . . . well, perhaps not quite heaven.” The devil was trying to provoke his favorite mistress and see if what Velius claimed was true.  “To be honest, I doubt anyone would have been shocked if I _had_ come back with you as my wife.”

“Probably not.  .” She returned with a half-laugh.

“It would have been perfect.  They all believe you to be my girlfriend anyway, so not one would have been surprised to meet Lilith Morningstar, not even Amenadiel or Mum.  In fact, their annoyance would have been an added bonus.”  Even as he laughed at the notion, she did not, but stared at him quite seriously.  Lili mentally kicked herself for not going with him to Las Vegas, but she knew that it would have made little difference in his choices.  As a seductress she had the ability to play with mortal hearts as though they were tinker toys.  Perhaps that was the reason she guarded hers so fiercely.  As far as she knew Lucifer was completely unaware of her feelings for him, but even so she couldn’t bear to hear him make light of something quite serious to her. The joke was wearing thin and she wanted him to understand that.

“You are far too calculating to make so costly a mistake as marrying me.” She maintained, looking deep into his sparkling black eyes.

“You think I wouldn’t?”

 “I’m afraid that is one vow that neither Heaven nor Hell could release you from, _nor would I_.”

There is was, an ‘I love you’ without the words ever being said.  They were evident in her tone and the expression of her face.  He couldn’t speak.   Perhaps it was not how he expected it, but it was there none the less.  The demoness had made his time in Hell more bearable.  She was the mother of his son and he couldn’t imagine parting with her for anything.  There was comfort in her arms and he knew that if everyone on earth, Heaven or Hell turned their back on him, she would still extend her hand. Yes, damn it, he loved Lilith, he had for ages, but he was not in love with her.  That depth of feeling, despite his best efforts, was still very much for Chloe.  That was something he couldn’t change.  He looked into that flower soft face and gently caressed her cheek with his hand.  Whether out of habit or a real desire, he leaned forward to taste her lips.  The demoness craved his kiss and indeed would have liked to have taken him right there on the bar.  She wanted to move his body to the very heights of pleasure until he cried out his own Father’s name and begged her to stop.  She had done it before.  Unfortunately that would have to wait for another day when he was not bound to another.  Just before his lips could brush hers she pulled away. 

“Your wife is waiting for you upstairs.” She cautioned before gently pushing him back and getting down off the bar.  She was right of course and Lucifer knew it, but the rejection stung all the same.  He watched her as she went around the bar and opened a small fridge.  From it she took out a bottle of Champagne Armand de Brignac Brut and smiled.  “Let’s go and find your bride so we can celebrate your nuptials.”

“Do you always keep expensive wine like that at the ready, I mean, you own a dive.  I can’t imagine too many people come in here to celebrate.”

“Christian and I were going to drink it on our wedding night.  Obviously that’s not going to happen.  I would hate for it to go to waste.” She explained then handed the bottle to him.  He smiled, quite touched at the gesture.

“ _Aḻakāṉa_ . . .” He started softly, but found himself unable to continue.

“Go on, ‘old scratch’.  I’ll be along in a minute I need to finish locking up. 

Without a word he started towards the door to the loft apartment.  She watched him as he went upstairs then reached to turn the radio off only to stop as the song caught her attention.  Listening to Ella Fitzgerald’s warm full voice singing _Oh, Lady Be Good_ , she couldn’t help thinking that it was truly time to move on.  It wasn’t as though the demoness didn’t know what she wanted, far from actually.  She wanted that same deep attachment that she had experienced with Christian and that Lucifer had with Chloe.  Yes, she loved the devil, but he would never be hers.  Perhaps it was best that he had married the nauseating Candy.  His hands should be plenty full, what with being wrapped up (albeit temporarily) in a marriage license, reconciling with Chloe and trying to deal with his scheming mother.  Yes, that should keep him off her doorstep for quite some time.  Hearts heal much quicker when not reminded of what they cannot have.  Softly she told herself that there were other loves to be had in this world.  Perhaps tomorrow she would go down to the police station and visit Detective Espinoza or see what other well-built examples of law and order she could lay her hands on.  A smile spread across her face at the thought.  Sometimes it was good be Lilith.

She switched off the stereo then started to walk towards the door to bolt it when to her surprise a very tall, leather jacket-clad man walked in.  Even in the low light of the bar, her attention was immediately caught by the finest pair of azure eyes she had ever seen.  They were pale blue with a natural touch of melancholy to them.  They also happened to be attached to a man who could have been mistaken for a Greek God.  Lilith was sure he was a smidge taller than Lucifer with nearly shoulder length blond hair, but oh those eyes.  He looked about the establishment then looked at her uncertain.

“Are you getting ready to close?”

“Actually the bar closed a while ago.” She explained. 

“Oh, uh, sorry, I just got off a thirty hour shift at the hospital and was on my way home when I noticed that your open sign was still lit . . .” He pointed to the neon sign in the window and Lili began to apologize profusely.  “I thought it was a little odd since its past two in the morning.”

“I am so sorry, I was in the process of closing up for the night and I’m afraid I got distracted by ‘other’ things including the devil, himself.” She quickly went over and switched the sign off then went back over to the ‘tall drink of water’ wrapped in leather.  “Thirty hours, that’s a long shift.”

“Yeah, I’m a resident at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center.  Fortunately I have tomorrow off.”    

“Well, I can’t legally sell you any drinks right now and I’m afraid I have a rather unexpected house guest upstairs, but perhaps you could come back tomorrow, and collect that drink . . . on the house of course.  Perhaps you could even spare a few minutes for me to hit on you?” The man suddenly started laughing.  To be honest he was both surprised and a bit turned on by her boldness.  He certainly liked what he was seeing.  She may have had the face of an innocent beauty but she clearly had a body for sin and was not woman to play coy or tease. 

“You’re not one to beat around the bush are you?”

“I believe that desire shouldn’t be contained, it’s unnatural and if you desire something then make it happen.”  Her jade gaze moved between the soft pale pink lips and his gentle blue eyes.    “Trust me, if there’s one thing I know, its desire.”  Perhaps she was not meant to have the one her heart truly wanted, but there were plenty of consolations prizes to be had.  “I’m Lili.” She introduced herself as she extended her hand to him.

“Dominique . . . Dominique Cable.”  He returned shaking her hand.  “As a matter of fact, I think I’ll just take you up on that offer.  

“Dominique.” She whispered.  “Of the Lord” she remarked, thinking of the names meaning.  Who says God doesn’t have a sense of humor?

“I should let you get back to your house guests, but I will be back tomorrow for that drink.” Dominique started towards the door, not really wanting to go. 

“Until tomorrow then.” She walked him to the door and watched as he got back on his bike, slipped his helmet over his head and rode off.  Lilith smiled to herself as she thought about the promises of tomorrow.

“ _Aḻakāṉa_ , are you coming?” Lucifer’s cheerful voice suddenly broke her from her reverie.  She saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs, poking his head through the doorway.  “Is something wrong?” He had noticed it was taking her quite a while to lock up.

“Sorry, ‘old scratch’ I had to take care of something.”  She turned the bolt then joined him at the stairs. 

“Well, you’ve suddenly acquired a new sparkle in your eye.  What exactly happened down here?” He asked a bit suspiciously.

“Nothing that concerns you.  Now let’s go drink some champagne,”

Even as the door to the upper levels clicked behind them, the two old friends knew they were embarking on different paths.  Lucifer was confident that he would soon find out whatever plot was lurking in the devious Charlotte Richards and turn it to his advantage.  He also had great hopes of that his partnership with the detective would return to a friendlier, platonic relationship.  Lilith was looking forward to getting to know the dashing Dominque Cable and going on some adventures of her own separate from the devil and his family drama.

Neither of them would have felt so light and easy if they had known the dark forces beginning to swirl around them.  When Lucifer had returned to get the antidote recipe to save Chloe, it had not gone unnoticed by at least one soul.  Pushing against the great iron door and thick chains this dark twisted soul managed to create a gap large enough to see out of the cell.  His large black doe eyes saw the Lord of Hell just as he materialized in the corridor.  He could put on a fancy black suit and wear a human guise, but there was no mistaking him.  Lucifer quickly disappeared down the passage unaware he was being watched.  The man in the cell continued his observations as eventually a woman appeared as well.  He was uncertain who this was, but she was celestial, of that he was sure.  No human or demon could come and go from Hell without angelic intervention.    

After several minutes the devil returned with the woman and he watched as they vanished before his eyes.  The Sovereign of Hell was gone, really gone.  There was no one to stop his escape.  A dark smile curled his lips and putting his scarred back against the door, he began to push with every ounce of his strength until the gap was wide enough for him to slip his hand through and grasp the chain.  With a mighty yank he snapped one of the links breaking the shackles and allowing the door to swing open.  For the first time since he was a boy, he was free and he was determined to make the Lightbringer pay.   


	2. Prologue: The Bride

__

_“Never can true reconcilement grow where wounds of deadly hate have pierced so deep...”_

_― John Milton, Paradise Lost_

 

Bourbon shots were set on the table in front of Lucifer and the two exquisite ladies that were cozying up to him in the booth.  It promised to be a night full of pleasure and the devil was up for it.  He desperately wanted to forget all his unresolved feelings for Chloe and nothing was a better distraction then alcohol and sex.  Sweeping her long dyed blond hair from her face, one of the ladies stood, straightened her short, tight black skirt then sauntered over to the bar.  She wanted a drink that fit the mood of the night instead of bourbon.  Leaning towards the bartender, her full red lips ordered a drink called ‘instant orgasm’.  The cocktail was one ounce each of vodka, Kahlua, Baily’s Irish cream, amaretto and Frangelico.  One of her favorites, she loved the flavor and waited with anticipation as it was mixed.

While she was waiting the beauty turned to see that the gentleman next to her was intently looking her over.  His large, black, doe eyes quickly caught her attention and she couldn’t help thinking that if she hadn’t been so fortunate as to catch the eye of Lucifer, this man certainly would have been a pleasant option.  He was certainly handsome, but not classically so. His sensuous lips parted into a warm broad smile that seemed to spread to expressive eyes.  It was truly infectious and she couldn’t help returning it, although she couldn’t really explain why she was drawn to him.  He certainly wasn’t dressed to impress, but rather in a simple pair of jeans and a plain black V-neck t-shirt and those were not from any expensive designer brands.  In his hand he casually held a mixed drink, but never brought it to his lips.

“Looks like all men in this place will simply have to be disappointed since clearly you caught the eye of Morningstar.” He ran his hand through his combed back hair, loosening a few dark curls before bestowing a sad look on the lady.  That he might actually be disappointed was an immediate boost to her ego.

“Well, there will be other nights.” She responded as the bartender set her drink in front of her.

“Yes, but who can compete?  Why would a girl like you choose to spend her time with a simple gentleman who appreciates beauty when she has a chance for excitement and pleasure with the big man himself?”  Perhaps he was coming on a little strong and his words might have been a bit clichéd, but he had certain charm to him that she couldn’t quite resist.  True he was no Lucifer, who was, but he was definitely appealing. 

“I’m sure with technique like that you’ll have no trouble finding companionship tonight.”  She sipped her drink and giggled to herself.  “Sadie is never going to believe any of this.”

“Sadie?”  The gentleman asked.

“Yeah, Sadie.  We share a house and she has always wanted to come here and meet Lucifer.  Unfortunately she doesn’t get off work for another hour.”

“Given his reputation, perhaps he would be willing to take the party back to your place and surprise her.”   At his suggestion the young woman’s eyes lit up, although she didn’t say anything.  She took another sip of her drink then started to walk back towards the booth.  “You could at least tell me the name of the one that got away.”

“Marguerite.” She answered.  “You?”

“Ahriman Tiya.” He said this name with a note of bitterness, but she seemed not to notice.  With a quick flirtatious goodbye she promptly returned to where Lucifer was waiting.  When she was no longer in view he looked down at the drink in his hand, a dark shadow momentarily clouding his eyes and his face before swiftly dissipating as another woman approached him.  Instantly he brandished his best smile as she swayed suggestively towards him.  The Asian beauty was curvaceous, with long dark hair that was swept to one side and her cheeks possessed dimples that peeked out when she beamed.  He reached out and pulled her to him then ran his fingers through her silken locks.  “I missed you Brittany.” he assured her as he handed her the untouched drink in his hand.  “Let’s do something really dangerous.”

It took a little while and at least two more mixed drinks before Marguerite managed to summon the courage to suggest taking the party back to her house and surprise her friend.  She needn’t have been so timid, the devil was more than willing.  As far as he was concerned, an impromptu sex party could be had anywhere and the look of surprise followed by desire on the face of Sadie was an added bonus as she walked through the door to her shared bungalow.  The place may have been small, but they found ample room for their exertions as well as incentive to be more creative with their positions. 

The alcohol flowed as did the drugs and the music was loud and hot.  Once or twice the cops were called out to deal with the complaints from neighbors.  This was only a minor nuisance since Lucifer found that a fist full of large bills quickly sent the officers on their way with not even so much as a warning.  The three beauties and their devilish friend started off with a rousing game of strip poker which, despite their best efforts, ended with the ladies losing their shirts, not to mention all the rest of their clothing.  Naked twister followed as well as a lesson in a thousand and one new uses for whipped cream, chocolate sauce and who could tie the best cherry stem.  The fallen angel won the latter. 

Before it was all said and done the devil had filled very void the ladies had, in more ways than one.  The only complaint he had for the night was that twice he had been called by an unfamiliar number.  There was no voice on the other end, just the song _Run Devil Run_ by Crowder playing and sometimes a hint of laughter.  It made no sense at all and he dismissed it as little more than a prank.  Certainly nothing to ruin his fun over.  Of course ‘fun’ nowadays had taken on a somewhat different meaning as of late.  Where once he would gladly spend all of his nights in the company of various partners engaging in sex, drugs and alcohol, something had changed in him.  He still like to partake in all things hedonistic, let’s not get crazy, but recently he had found himself yearning for something quieter.  Perhaps it was because he had unexpectedly found enjoyment in a quiet dinner and friendly game of monopoly with the detective and her offspring.  Then again it may just be that he had found contentment just being around Chloe.     

For all the countless ages that he had lived, Detective Decker was something that he had never looked for or expected to find.  She was nothing like him.  Lucifer Morningstar was inappropriate, boorish, at times supremely arrogant, brutally honest, charming and deeply loyal to those he truly cared about.  Chloe Decker was the quintessential responsible adult.  She was either focused on her daughter or on the case at hand.  She was practical, by-the-book, rather uptight, sometimes awkward when it comes to flirtation, but like her partner she was terribly devoted to those closest to her.  Chloe often got frustrated when Lucifer would get off track with their cases due to his personal problems and often berated him for his behavior.

The detective’s vexation with Lucifer stemmed from her inability to believe (or refusal to believe) that he was exactly who he claimed to be.  How easy it would be to simply unfurl his wings and show her the truth, but he couldn’t do it.  The devil wasn’t sure of his own identity since those blasted feathered appendages had been restored, so how could he show the detective who he was?  If he did show them to her how would she react?  Would she understand and accept him or would he lose her forever?  Could he bear to lose her forever?  He knew of only one person who could truly understand his dilemma and that was his old friend and on-again/off-again mistress, Lilith.  Of course, her experience had produced mixed results.  Her story was simple.  The demoness had fallen in love with a bartender named Christian and one night her demon-form was accidentally revealed to him forcing her to tell him exactly who she was.  Somehow he had still loved her, but in the end she had lost him to the Preacher-man’s bullet.  While what happened to Lili gave the devil a measure of hope, it also added to his fears that exposing the truth would ultimately cost Chloe her life.    

The wings, identity and whether to show Chloe the truth had come up numerous times during his sessions with Dr. Martin.  While the good doctor was far from convincing Lucifer to embrace the feathered extremities, she had at least stopped him from continuously cutting them off.  She was even farther from helping him accept the loss of his devil face.  This seemed more a part of him then any flying limbs he possessed and he wanted it back.  It was this desire that had led to his current devilish deal with Cain, aka Lt. Marcus Pierce.  Yes, the fallen angel had struck a deal with the immortal murderer that he would find a way to end his curse and essentially his life.  The problem was he couldn’t find one.  Everything that he thought of, Pierce had already tried.  Throwing himself into an active volcano – tried it.  Even demon daggers that could easily snuff out an angel were useless.  He did have one idea, but it meant asking a favor of Lilith and that was something that would have to be broached carefully.  A deal with the Queen of the Lilim was as binding as one with the Lord of Hell and payment could be just as high.  Regretfully she possessed the only thing that Pierce had never tried or even thought of . . . her blood.  Unless stripped of her power, the demoness had blood that was poisonous and deadly even to celestial beings.  Fortunately, the chances of anyone being able to pierce her flesh was unlikely.  Convincing her to hand over a sample of the sanguine fluid was even more unlikely.  If she refused . . . well . . . back to square one. 

Yes, with so much on his plate, Lucifer had truly needed a night’s distraction.   What better diversion than three beautiful women with open minds and flexible bodies?  And what a party it was.  The devil woke up in the wee hours of morning just as the sun was beginning to show itself as a sliver on the horizon.  The bedroom still smelled of stale sex as he untangled himself from his three sleeping partners, dressed then quietly left the bungalow and drove home.  The streets were empty and quiet, at least compared to normal LA life and he was looking forward to a hot shower and a few more hours sleep in his own bed. 

As the corvette turned a corner his phone once more rang and again he didn’t recognize the number.  The devil almost didn’t answer it, except that his curiosity got the better of him.  There was still no voice, just the same song by Crowder.

_I got something make the devil gonna run_

_He been dancing till the break of dawn_

_Devil gon' try to take a shot at me_

_He got none, but baby I got three_

_He tryna make a fool outta me_

_Y'all taking out my sanity_

_He ain't nothing but a silver tongue_

_I got something make the devil gonna run_

“Who is this?”  He asked.  This was the third time tonight and it was starting to get annoying.  He couldn’t imagine who was behind this or what sort of game they were playing.  The only response he got was the sound of slight laughter mixed with the music.

_Run devil, run devil_

_Run devil run_

_Run devil, run devil_

_Run devil run_

Tired of it, Lucifer hung up and tossed his phone into the passenger seat as he pulled into the parking garage beneath Lux.  Whatever the game, for now he would ignore it.  It was probably just some weirdo that assumed that he was only pretending to be the devil.  It was nothing and he quickly put it out of mind.  The ride in the elevator was quiet as he leaned against the wall and his long fingers fidgeted with his car keys.  The doors finally opened and entering his penthouse, the Lord of Hell was immediately surprised to hear his sound system cranked all the way up and playing _Traitor_ by Chris Daughtry on a continuous loop.  He was about to reach for the remote and shut it off when his eyes noticed a form lying in his bed.  He couldn’t imagine who this was and all but leapt up the steps hoping to surprise and catch the sleeping interloper.  Looking down into their face he knew instantly who they were, but this was not going to be a happy reunion.  The eyes looking up at the devil were empty, lightless and sunken in.  There was a distinct purpling of the skin and the hands that were so carefully folded over the chest were blue.  Although it was an exercise in futility, he placed his hand against the throat and confirmed that there was no pulse.  This person wasn’t sleeping . . . they were dead.

 


	3. A Friend in Need

Lucifer wanted a drink . . . another drink.  Better still, everything on his bar so he could get as drunk as his supernatural metabolism would allow.  He had already had a few as he sat on one of his stools doing all he could to restrain his temper.  What he really wanted was to lay hands on the killer and squeeze their neck until their head popped.  At least he was finally able to turn off that infernal song.  Chloe, Ella and a team of investigators had been at his penthouse for the last hour combing the entire scene for evidence.  They dusted the sound system and its remote for fingerprints but there were none, not even Lucifer’s.  The perpetrator had wiped it clean.  In fact, whoever it was had managed to leave nothing behind that would identify them. 

A glass next to the bed still held a small amount of brandy, but only the victim’s fingerprints were on it.  Ella was busy doing a preliminary examination of the body.  She noted that the body showed signs of having had sex that night, although there were no traces of seminal fluid.  The forensic pathologist observed the burst blood vessels in the eyes, ligature marks around the neck with bruising and ecchymosis and could see that they were strangled from the front.  Whoever the perpetrator was, they wanted to see this person die and watch the life fade from their eyes.  The devil had been very careful not to touch anything and was too angry to interfere at the moment.  The only thing he had done was use his phone to snap a photo of writing scrawled across one of his bedroom windows.  Chloe was worried about Lucifer, but when she arrived at the scene she had immediately gone to work on the case.  Ella was the only one to run straight to the devil, hug him and inquire if he was okay.  Not everyone on the team was so caring or even professional.  Two officers standing a few feet away from the bar were talking among themselves and sharing the occasional snide comment regarding the lifestyle of the victim and the decadence of Lucifer’s.  After a particular crass comment, the fallen angel was out of patience.

“The victim was not some piece of garbage to be thrown aside and sneered at by you!  Her name was Brittany and she deserved far better than what she got and far more respect and gentler words than your eulogy of malicious gossip!”

“Hey man, it’s not a big deal.”  One of the guys reasoned, but the slight smirk that appeared in the corner of his mouth was too much.  In the flash of a second Lucifer had caught hold of him and slammed him against the bar counter with the man’s feet dangling inches off the floor.     

“Lucifer!” Chloe yelled as she rushed over and started trying to pull her partner away from the foolish officer.  “Back off!”  She tried to pull his arm back to make him let go, but it wasn’t working.  She knew that wide-eyed, fiery look and it usually appeared before someone went through a plate glass window, or was pulled bodily through the window of an ice cream truck, threw themselves off a building or were hung off a balcony.  She had to stop this before things got out of hand.  While he had every reason to be upset, this would not solve anything.  “Lucifer stop!  His behavior will be dealt with, but not like this!”

For a moment she wasn’t sure if she had managed to reach him but then slowly the tension in his arms dissipated and the devil reluctantly released his captive.  It was a few more moments before Lucifer’s threatening gaze was finally off the asshat.  Trying to get things back on track, Chloe led him up to the bedroom and told him everything they had learned so far including the discovery of her purse on the balcony.  The strap was missing though and they could only assume that it was the weapon used to strangle her.  The detective then pulled back the black sheet that was covering most of the victim.  The once exquisite body now had ‘ _devil let’s play’_ carved into her smooth flat stomach.  The sight was sickening.  Clearly someone knew who he was, but just what they were after he couldn’t say. 

“This is obviously personal.  Please tell me you have some idea who might have done this Lucifer.  Disgruntled employee?  Someone you did a favor for and they’re unhappy with the results?  Angry former lover maybe?  Did she have any old boyfriends that could have been jealous or threatened you?”

“No, no.  I have no idea who could have done this.”

“I don’t suppose you can shed some light on this.”  The detective pointed to his window covered in grease pencil chicken scratch pictographs.  “Does it even mean anything?”

“Cuneiform.  In particular the style used in the fourth millennium BC.  It was a system of writing invented by the Sumerians.”

“So the killer is someone well versed in using dead languages to write messages.”  This was something she had never seen on a case before.  “Since you obviously know the writing can you tell me what it says?”

“I wish I could, detective.”  The devil could speak every language imaginable, but reading ancient texts was another matter entirely.  He found tongues far more useful than books and as such, seldom bothered with them.  A spark of inspiration suddenly lit up his face and he smiled mischievously “Actually, I think I know someone who can help us.” 

Lucifer actually knew two people that could translate the writing, but at the moment Amenadiel was the last person he wanted help from.  The last time he had gone to his brother for support was when he required assistance with his Cain issue.  The elder sibling had refused and even stated that he would do all he could to make sure the world’s first murder remained cursed.  As was often the case, this had made Lucifer more determined to lift it and spit in his father’s eye.  It was a moot point now, of course since Lucifer had dissolved their unholy alliance.  Even so, he still wanted nothing from his brother and would prefer to find Brittany’s killer without so much as laying eyes on him. 

His other choice for translator was the fair, effervescent, and mercurial Lilith.  It had been nearly a year since he last saw her and to be honest he really had no idea what she had been up to.  I assumed she was simply busy running her bar and undoubtedly keeping company with various attractive partners that took her fancy.  Not unlike himself.  He had no doubt in his mind that she would welcome him with open arms.  They were the best and oldest of friends, equally rebellious in nature and rather like two peas in a pod.  Of course she would be happy to help him, right? 

“ _Aḻakāṉa_!”  Lucifer called out in a bright and cheerful voice as he let himself into her apartment.  _The Green Lady_ bar had been locked up tight, but such things were ineffective to the devil.  He had gone straight there after the LAPD had finally left his home.  It was only eight o’clock in the morning and still fairly early.  He probably should have called ahead, but as was often the case, when Lucifer had his mind set on something it became his only focus to the exclusion of all else.  Without a moment’s hesitation he hot-footed it up the spiral staircase to Lili’s bedroom to find the demoness and her paramour still happily in bed.  Eyes closed, Lilith lay contently on her side wrapped in Dominque’s arms.  Neither had stirred in the slightest at Lucifer’s loud entrance.  “Well, well. Well.” The fallen angel remarked looking at the cozy scene.

“There are seven continents, one hundred and ninety-five countries, fifty states and four hundred and eighty-two cities in this state alone.  With all that at your disposal, why are you here?” The queen of demons asked without moving a single muscle or even bothering to open her eyes.  Lucifer looked over at the sculpted body and shoulder length blond locks of Lili’s lover and and couldn’t help thinking there was something vaguely familiar about the chap.  He didn’t think he had been one of his own former lovers, but honestly he couldn’t remember.  Still, anytime he saw his lady friend enjoying the company of another man, the Lord of Hell couldn’t resist the opportunity to play one of his favorite games.  In truth, the devil had never met a human that he considered his equal or better and besides that, he loved the way it aggravated Lilith.

“Do I need an excuse to visit the head mistress of my harem and mother of my son?”

“Wow, you did not exaggerate at all.” Dominique suddenly chimed in without stirring a muscle.  “He really does talk like that.”

“What?” Lucifer commented, rather surprised at the lack of reaction.  Normally this would have been enough to run off whatever suitor she had, but this one seemed completely unfazed.  The demoness still never opened her eyes, but a wicked smile curled her lip.  Yes, she had prepared her new lover for the irrepressible Mr. Morningstar and his games, but carefully left out the part where the fallen angel’s claims were true.

“Why don’t you save some time and tell me why you’re here, ‘old scratch’.  You have never showed up at my door without a reason.  Now out with it.” Lili rolled over and looked at her old friend with a single raised eyebrow.

“I need you to translate something for me.” 

“I thought that was what Amenadiel was for.  He’s usually more than willing to flex his brain in a vain attempt to show his superiority.” She sniffed, thinking of the original angel’s enormous ego.  Even after falling from grace and losing his wings and power, he still had a healthy dose of pride that nothing seemed to dilute.

“He’s the last person I want to have involved in this.  As it is, he’s been working overtime at just being a prick.” Hearing the devil’s description, Lili once again raised an eyebrow.  It was hardly unusual for the two brothers to be at each other’s throat.  It was more a question of what set it off this time.  “Let’s just say that I asked him for some help solving a problem for a chap and he flat out refused.  In fact, it seems he had a hand in causing the problem in the first place.”  Taking up her satin robe from the foot of the bed Lilith stood and stared at her friend like the cat that ate the canary.

“So, you’re asking a favor of me?”

“Yes.” He conceded setting his jaw in slight annoyance.  Like himself, Lilith was well versed in the art of the Faustian deal and the devil knew that whatever she desired was bound to be costly in one way or another.  “And I’m sure there is something you want in return.”

“Well, nothing I can think of at the moment so how about we simply call it a blank check to be repaid at a later date.” She had him and she knew it. It was a rare day indeed when someone could catch Lucifer in such a quagmire. 

“Fine, if it will get you to help me.”  The fallen angel hated being on this side of a deal, but he needed to find the person responsible for Brittany’s death and punish them.  If it meant one-sided deals and compromises, then so be it.

“Oh no.  I want you to say it with the full respect it deserves.”

“Deal.” He answered.  Truly the demoness possessed bigger balls than anyone he knew.  Taking out his phone, Lucifer quickly swiped through a couple screens then brought up the image of his bedroom window with cuneiform writing in it.  He handed it to her and Lili barely gave it a half-glance before handing it back.

“It’s cuneiform.  Specifically the style used in the fourth millennium BC.”

“ _I knew that_ , but what does it say?” The devil asked, his irritation beginning to show.  Lilith took back the phone and once more started to look at the scratches of writing, but before she make out much, the image began to change. 

“It says something about a serpent or dragon, but the rest is being eaten by a little round yellow man.”  Lucifer immediately turned to see what she was looking at and to his horror the photo was indeed being eaten by some infernal yellow circular character.

“Bloody Hell.” He grumbled.  Curious, Dominique wrapped a blanket around his waist then stood and looked over Lili’s shoulder.

“Oh, Pac-Man.”  He commented. 

“Pac-Man?” The devil and demoness asked in unison. 

“Yeah, it’s a video game from the nineteen-eighties.  You know, the little round guy runs around a maze eating Pac-dots and gets chased by four different colored ghosts.  When he ate power pellets he gets the temporary ability to eat the ghosts.”  The two immortals stared at the human uncertain of what he was talking about.  “Wow, where were you two during the eighties?”

“Hell.”  They both answered.

“Well, I guess that’s your translation.”  Lilith quipped handing Lucifer back his phone.  “A yellow circular man that eats Pac-dots.”

“Ha-ha, very funny.  Obviously someone has hacked my phone. No problem, we’ll just go down to the precinct and you can look at their copy.” He expressed nonchalantly then went over to her dresser and started rummaging through her clothes.”

“Yeah well, your detective girlfriend doesn’t like it when I show up there . . .”

“She is _not_ my girlfriend.” The devil interrupted with a low grumble.  “She’s just a partner . . . A friend . . . professional relationship, I believe is what she once called it.  Don’t you have any Prada, Versace . . . Chanel?” Lucifer suddenly asked, holding up one of her bras. 

“As a matter of fact no, I don’t . . . and I’ll believe she’s just a friend or partner when Mazikeen joins a nunnery.”  Quickly she jerked the intimate apparel from his hand and shoved it back in the drawer.

“How’s your partner anyway?  Has she experienced any long term effects from the poison?” Dominique asked as he pulled on his pants.  Suddenly the fallen angel knew where he had had seen this human before.  He had been the ER doctor the night Chloe collapsed from the poison injection she received during her scuffle with Professor Carlisle. 

“She’s fine actually.” He answered as he opened the next bureau drawer.  He was rather a bit surprised to see that the doctor remembered him or the case considering the number of patients he must see in a day.  “You actually remember that?”

“That that was a unique poison to say the lease and you’re not exactly someone who goes unnoticed, even if we were never introduced.” The doctor explained.

“Of course.”  Lucifer didn’t like to remember that particular incident.  It was tied to too many unpleasant things involving Mum, Dad and of course the detective.  The opportunity to change the subject presented itself as he pulled out a hideous Christmas sweater covered in garland and cheesy ornaments.  He held it up with a look on his face that clearly asked if she had lost her mind.

“It was for a party that _he_ made me go to.”  She explained taking it from his hand and stuffing it back in the drawer.  “So, is this translation you need a part of some case?”

 “Yes.”  Lucifer told her what had happened to Brittany beginning with the strange taunting phone calls he had received the night before and the derisive song playing loudly on the sound system in his home.  He then told her about her body being found in his penthouse and the message scratched into her dead flesh.  She found this as shocking as he had and agreed to meet Lucifer later that day at the station. 

Letting Dominique know she would be right back, Lilith took her friends arm and walked him all the way down to the bar on the main floor.  The door to the upper apartment barely closed before the fallen angel asked if her new ‘sweet cheeks’ was aware of just who she was.  Her answer was a quick ‘no’.  His response was a laugh before he admonished her for hiding the truth.  He always told everyone he was the devil whether they chose to believe him or not.  Lili pointed out that things were not so simple in her world.  Her name was not as infamous as her celestial counterpart.  The fact of the matter was that most humans today either had never heard of her or saw her as a complete myth told by those who simply wanted to add a touch of sexiness to the original creation story.

“So, was he just a nights distraction or has he visited before?”  Lucifer teased

“My interest in Dominique is no concern of yours.” She answered, tersely as she pushed him towards the door. 

“Oh come on now, you can tell me.  Just how serious are things between you and your smoochy?”

“As serious as I want them to be.”  She continued to move him towards the door, but the devil was not done having his fun with her.  Abruptly he turned around, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. 

“What, no juicy details?”

“If you must know, he fits me to a ‘G’.”

“You mean ‘T’ . . . oooooh, riiiiiight.  Do tell.”

“No.  Right now I should think your time would be better spent hunting down the mysterious person killing people in your penthouse.” She finally managed to push him through the doorway then close and lock it.  She was about to heave a sigh of relief when the door suddenly reopened again causing her to fall backward into Lucifer’s arms. 

“Just one more thing, _Aḻakāṉa_ , locks don’t really work with me.  You know that.  Oh and feel free to bring your Jellyboo to Lux, I’d love to chat with him.” 


	4. A Demon of her Word

A woman of her word, Lilith did show up at the police station, once she had finally dressed and dropped Dominique off at the hospital for another long shift.  As she started down the staircase, she was glad to see that Det. Decker was not around.  That should make things much easier.  She did loath that woman, although it had not always been that way.  It had grown over misunderstandings and perhaps a touch of unspoken resentment regarding each other’s relationship with Lucifer Morningstar. 

The misunderstandings began with Lili’s seemingly miraculous return from the grave after being murdered by the Preacher-man’s henchman.  Unable to believe in the supernatural, or perhaps unwilling, Chloe was sure she had been conned and placed the line share of the blame at the demoness feet.  In her eyes Lilith Eden was nothing more than an oversexed master manipulator and a liar.  There were even times, given Lili and Lucifer’s long history, when she didn’t wonder if the infernal woman wasn’t the root of all his strange weirdness.

The Queen of the Lilim’s opinion of Decker could be summed up in two words: boring harpy.  Her first true dislike of Chloe had come after the son she had with Lucifer had been abducted.  She had assumed they would naturally go looking for him together but instead he had seemingly ghosted her in favor of the detective.  Actually the devil had a good reason for doing this, but failed to share this information with his old friend, at least for a while.  The next time she saw Chloe the detective had not minced words regarding her opinion of the demoness.  Now when Lili looked at Decker all she saw was a nagging, judgmental woman who deeply needed a night of fun and sex but was too straight-laced to even put a few drops of hot sauce on her eggs.  That she had ever had the balls to bare her breasts in a movie completely amazed her. 

What neither of them would ever admit to was the biggest reason for hating each other was a deep jealousy.  Both women loved Lucifer.  Chloe would readily admit that the tall, dark and handsome playboy was not exactly her type.  He went by the name Lucifer and liked to pretend he was the devil for crying out loud.  He could be unreliable, inappropriate and a complete aggravation.  She also knew that he made her a better cop.  He helped her see things that she might not otherwise notice.  He could completely anger her one minute then in the next do something utterly wonderful, unexpected and even romantic.  There was a time when she would have liked to have taken things to the next level, but her partner’s habit of wanting her close then pushing her aside made that impossible and honestly she wished they could just sit down and talk it out. 

Lilith loved the devil as well, but preferred to remain in a state of denial.  Ask any of her children (except perhaps the eldest) and you would be told that Lili had no heart and was incapable of loving anyone.  The truth was quite different.  The Lord of Hell was her friend, her lover, her confidant and probably the only one she ever considered her equal.  If he thought he needed someone to advise him in the underworld he went to her.  On those occasions when he simply wanted someone to talk to, she was the one.  Of course, Lilith was no fool and since coming to earth she had quickly seen the writing on the wall and knew who lay claim to Lucifer’s heart. Could she fight for him, yes, but ultimately what would she gain?  If he didn’t belong to her before Chloe, then getting rid of the competition would not bring him any closer.

Fortunately Lilith was not one to brood over her losses, even if it was the only one.  Instead she kept moving and as of late she had found someone else to fill her life and time with.  Six feet, four and a half inches of sculpted masculinity had walked into her life and with him the demoness had acquired a new sparkle in her eye, smile on her lip and spring in her step.  What had started out as merely a nights distraction had quickly grown into something more.  Dominique Cable had little in common with Lucifer.  He was practical, steadfast and knew what he wanted in life.  The past few months that they had been together were some of the happiest in Lili’s long existence.  Certainly the happiest since losing her human fiancé, Christian. 

That morning after the devils departure they had gone to breakfast and Dominique had casually commented that on his next day off he had some things he wanted to talk to her about.  Lilith agreed, but really wasn’t paying that much attention.  At the time she was thinking about the cuneiform writing in the picture Lucifer had shown her and was wondering what it was about.  Now that she was at the station she was eager to get a look at it and was headed towards Decker’s desk when she heard her name called out.

“Lili!  Oh my gosh, it’s been so long!”  The demoness barely managed to turn around and see who it was before Ella managed to run over and threw her arms around her. 

“Oh . . . yes . . . yes it has.  I see you’re still a hugger.” Lilith was terribly uncomfortable being embraced in such a fashion, but it was Ella and she just couldn’t bring herself to say anything.  There were people she didn’t mind offending, but the adorable forensic scientist was _not_ one of them.  Hurting her seemed worse than kicking a puppy.

“So, what’s new, what have you been doing with yourself?”  She asked, releasing the demoness from her loving grip. 

“Oh, not much.” Lilith answered straightening her crocheted spaghetti strap crop top.  “I’ve just been running my bar.  I don’t have the exciting life that Lucifer does.”

“Who does?” Ella teased.  “So . . . any good-looking men in your life?”  She hinted with a playful look.

“There could be.”

“Is he as hot as the new Lieutenant?”

“That I wouldn’t know.  I wasn't even aware there was one.  Perhaps you can fill me in on all the important things like the shape of his ass.”

That was enough of an invitation for Ella and she immediately dived in.  Her brain changed into a full thesaurus as she began to speak of the round, firm piece of perfection that was his buttocks.  She then moved upward speaking of his strong powerful, well-muscled chest.  Lilith was impressed with the level of detail with which Miss Lopez spoke of his robust arms and large brawny hands.  She then continued up to his imposing square jaw and beautiful but formidable blue-eyes.  It was a wonder the forensic scientist hadn’t gone into writing.  She ended with his dark hair and arresting stance.  Given the level of perfection Ella gave him, Lili wasn’t sure this man existed at all.  Of course Miss Lopez, being who she was, couldn’t resist mentioning all the sparks flying between Chloe and Pierce .  It was difficult to say if there was really any attraction, but to Ella it was a five alarm fire between them.

“Is there now?” Lili softly commented, wondering how the devil felt about the detective’s attention moving to someone else.

“So, Tell me about your guy.”

Lilith leaned over conspiratorially and started telling her about Dominique.  She started simply with basic information such as how he was divorced and had a son that he only got to see sporadically due to his hours as a resident and trying to line up schedules with his ex-wife.  She then went into the juicier details describing his six-pack abs and intense blue eyes that possessed a natural touch of melancholy.  She smiled wickedly as she started to tell of his prowess in bed.  The demoness had known many lovers, but few were at his skill level.  Ella listened, and before long had a sudden desire to go to a bar and pick up the first hottie that walked by.  At the very least she was picking up some romance novels.  Lili told about their first meeting and accidentally leaving the open sign on and her offer of a drink on the house if he came back the next night. How amazing he had looked when he returned the following day wearing a simple button down shirt and blue jeans.  As the two women talked, a young beat cop strolled over and asked if she needed any help.  The demoness was politely declining the officer’s assistance just as Chloe Decker was coming down the stairs.

“Unbelievable.” She complained.  The detective was not in the mood to deal with an oversexed drama queen stirring things up at the precinct.  She certainly didn’t need her already flighty partner being distracted at a time when she needed him to focus on the case.  “What are you doing here?” She snapped.

“I . . .” Lili started only to be quickly cut off.

“This is a police station not a place for you to pick up men.  Save that for your bar or for when you feel like spinning around a pole at Lux.” Chloe growled.

“The only reason I came here is . . .”

“If you’re looking for Lucifer, then he’s not here.  Next time just call him and I’m sure he’ll tell you where he is.  In the mean time you can just . . .”

“ _Good God, do you ever shut up?!_ ”  Lilith shouted, silencing the detective.  The demoness preferred to keep things peaceful between them for Lucifer’s sake, but this was too much.  Since this woman had chosen to attack her in front of God and the precinct, Lilith was not going to hold back.  “ _How do you ever manage to get information, let alone a confession from a suspect when you don’t let them speak?  I don’t know how Lucifer puts up with you?  I’d have wrapped your head in duct tape by now_.”  Chloe’s mouth dropped open in surprise.  Everyone that normally milled around at the station were suddenly trying to appear busy yet couldn’t resist listening.  Dan suddenly found the stack of paperwork on his desk beyond interesting and Ella put her ear buds in yet conveniently forgot to turn on her Ipod.  Even Charlotte Richards narrowly missed overflowing her coffee cup as her eyes watched the scene.  “ _I’ve personally seen that man order the tongues cut out of people who disrespected him even slightly, yet for some reason he tolerates it from you!_   _No wonder he finds it so difficult to open up to you . . . you won’t let him get a word in edgewise_!” 

“You have no idea what it’s like to work with . . .” Chloe interjected unsuccessfully

“Oh I know the devil, detective.  He can be a walking talking pain in the ass, but I also know you.  You’re the type of person who can’t see beyond the wrong that you think someone has done you.  When you’re hurt and angry you refuse to listen to a thing that person has to say.”  For a moment Det. Decker started to turn away, but Lilith was quicker as she immediately moved in front of her.  “Oh no no no, you don’t get to walk away from this.  Not this time.  You _will_ listen because I’m the bitch that’s going make you.  In fact I’m the original bitch and it would serve you well to remember that.” The detective tried to give the appearance of not caring, but the truth was she was never quite sure if Lilith could or would snap.  It was one of those things about her that reminded her of Maze at times.   “ _Do you have any idea how many times your partner has run after you with his tail between his legs like a whipped dog trying to somehow make things right?  Too many and I should know because if he can’t talk to his therapist then he calls me_!”       

Even as Lilith was speaking her mind, Lucifer stepped into the precinct and quickly caught wind of what was happening.  He stopped at the balcony above, not wanting to make his presence known, but was close enough so if things really went bad he could intervene before Lilith could hurt his partner.  He really hadn’t heard what was previously said, but he was definitely listening now. 

“You once told me that he keeps a wall up and won’t let you in.  Did you ever think that there are moments when he tries, but you just won’t shut up long enough to hear it?”  The Detective could only stammer in response.  “What’s the matter, your sharp tongue suddenly dull?  Why don’t you do the precinct a favor, detective and get laid.”  At the statement Dan could no longer hold back a momentary snort of laugher and Charlotte dropped her cup.  Chloe blushed slightly as Lilith continued without noticing anything.  “I have a feeling it would do you a world of good and I’m sure you can find some man out there that you could talk into it.  Now, I came down here because Lucifer asked me to translate some writing he had on his window.  Since clearly you know everything . . . you handle it.” She once more glared at Chloe who appeared justifiably humbled before heading up the stairs.  A murmur of whispers began to fill the precinct as Lilith shook her head.  “What a waste of humanity.”  She mumbled.  The demoness looked up in to see Lucifer standing by the balcony and couldn’t resist informing him of her opinions.   “That’s quite a partner you have, ‘old scratch’.  I hope someday she introduces her upper lip to her lower lip and shuts up.”  For a moment she started move passed him only for him to stop her. 

“I have no idea what just happened, but I did not ask you to waltz in there and defend me.  You haven’t been here and you really don’t know everything that has been going on.

“You’re absolutely right, I don’t.  I came in here to do you a favor and instead your lovely partner decided to criticize me and make it clear that I needed to leave.  I’m guessing you never once told her I was coming or why.”  The devil didn’t answer but his slightly sheepish expression clearly answered it.  “I need a drink.” Once again she started to go only to have him stop her once again.

“Wait, _Aḻakāṉa_ , we have a deal and I still need you to translate that writing.”

“I guess you’re just going to have to suck it up and ask Amenadiel.  You can thank her.” She snarled.

“I already told you, I do _not_ want him to be a part of this.  He’s a big enough pain in my ass without giving him any more reasons to hang around.  _Please_.”  Perhaps it was the look of earnest in his eyes, or the fact for once he actually did need her, but heaving a big sigh she acquiesced.

“Fine.  You bring it to me without her being there are having any part in this.  I see her face and we’re done.” Relief swept through him and he kissed her forehead.

“You have my word.”

“You better hurry down there, ‘old scratch’ before your ‘fishwife’ starts tapping her foot and snapping her fingers.”  For a moment he started to argue that point, but Lili only shook her head and continued walking towards the door.   

Passing through the entrance, the demoness noticed the gentleman coming in and in particular a red mark on his upper right arm that appeared as a red circle that didn’t quite close.  She looked up and her emerald eyes locked with Lt. Pierce’s blue/grey gaze.  Cold recognition ran through them both, although neither spoke or stopped.  She glanced back in time to hear someone greet him by name.  _So that’s Pierce,_ she thought to herself.  Once Lilith had reached her car, she took out her phone and dialed the precinct.  When the receptionist answered she immediately asked for Pierce, explaining that she was an old friend of the family from back home.  Perhaps it was only a minute but it seemed like an eternity before he picked up. 

“Well, well, the son of Adam still walks the earth.  The world is truly a small place.”

“I thought that was you.  What do you want, Lilith?”

“I understand that you're making a play for Lucifer’s partner.  He genuinely loves that woman while you . . . well the only thing you’ve ever loved was your reflection.”

“My interest in Chloe Decker are mine and mine alone.” He answered coldly.

“Well, Cain, just so we understand each other, I couldn’t care less about the detective.  The two of you probably deserve each other, but Lucifer does matter to me.  Should you be the cause of any physical or deep emotion pain to him, you’ll discover what Hell truly is.”

“Really, and how do think you’re going to accomplish that?” He sniffed.

“I’ll expose you.”

“Right.  You’re going to expose me.  No one believes Lucifer is the devil and they sure as hell don’t believe you’re a demon.  How are you going to expose me?” the lieutenant challenged.

“It’s going to be a real bitch when a knife strikes you directly in the heart and you’re forced to explain why you just bled out in the middle of the precinct and then came back to life.”  Suddenly he was silent and she knew she had his attention.  “How many phones do you think will capture your miraculous recovery?  Do you think the scientific community will be gentle?”  She smirked as she heard him hang up his phone.  

Driving away from the precinct Lili passed a car being driven by Lucifer’s bartender.  He had received a text from his boss and was headed up to his home in the Hollywood hills.  Lucifer owned many properties, and this mansion with its infinity pool and amazing views was only one and generally reserved for special occasions.  This young man had been called out there before to make ‘special’ deliveries but not often.  He pulled into the drive and was surprised not to see the corvette parked out front, but assumed that it was probably in the garage.  He rang the doorbell, but it was not Lucifer who answered.  Standing in the doorway was a man he had never seen before and seemed equally surprised to see him.  Politely he asked to see Morningstar and a sudden recognition filled the man’s large black doe eyes. 

“You’ve got to be Marc.  Yeah Lucifer told me you were coming up here with a . . . ‘delivery’.”  He held up his phone and showed the bartender the text he had received from the boss.  “Come on in.  He’s working some case with the LAPD right now.  I’m Ahri, his gardener/pool boy/ house sitter/ whatever it is he needs done around here.  As long as he pays me, it’s all good.” He laughed as he swept a couple of coal black curls from in front of his face.

He led Marc through the house and out onto the patio where he took off his shirt and picked up a long pool net.  He then told the bartender to leave the ‘package’ in the bedroom nightstand where the money was waiting for him.  He nodded and gave a slight thanks then left the pool boy to his work.  This seemed a little out of the ordinary for Morningstar, but sure enough a roll of cash was there inside the drawer.  He checked, and the amount was correct.  In its place he set a small bag of brightly colored ecstasy pills and casually slipped the money in his pocket. 

Heading back out he walked by the patio and noticed Ahri’s back.  Along each shoulder blade was a large deep scar that was crescent in shape.  He had never seen two marks like that before.  He couldn’t even imagine how such a thing would happen.  Walking out to the pool he waved, getting Ahri’s attention then told him he would be heading out.  Marc started to go, but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Man, do you mind me asking, what happened to your back.”

“I had an uncle once.” He began, his face becoming cold and serious.  His sparkling eyes were dark and sinister as he looked out past Los Angeles to the point where sky and ocean merge into a blue haze.  “When I was a kid he decided that there was something wrong with me . . . that I wasn’t ‘all there’.  He had this idea that as I got older I would get too strong.  I don’t know maybe he was afraid he wouldn’t be alpha anymore.  Shall we say, he took my ‘wings’ to keep me down.” 

“What kind of sadistic son-of-a-bitch does that to a kid?” Marc asked, horrified at the idea.  “Your parents just . . . just let him hurt you?

“My dad wasn’t there because he didn’t want me.  My beautiful mother stood by and did nothing while my uncle mutilated me.”  A sudden smile appeared on Ahri’s face and he looked over at Marc.  “But hey, I’m free now. He can’t touch me and I can do whatever I want.”

“I guess whatever doesn’t kill you, right?” Marc smiled, impressed by this man’s resilience. 

“I like the meme that says ‘whatever doesn’t kill you, better fuckin run.’” Ahri joked.  Both men laughed and exchanged a fist-bump in agreement.  “Can I get you something to drink before you go?”

“Yeah, that would be great.” 

As the hours passed into late afternoon, Lucifer had finally managed to sneak behind Chloe’s back and into her files.  He wanted to get a print out of the writing from his bedroom window.  He managed to locate it in a file marked ‘Luciferian Weirdness’.  Evidentially, the detective had more of a sense of humor then he gave her credit for.  Carefully he slipped the picture out then went to the photo copier and made a couple of duplicates.  There was no way Pac-man was getting these.  He was sliding the photograph back into the file when his phone rang.  Once again it was a number he didn’t recognize.

“Hello.” He said after touching the screen and putting it to his ear.  All he heard was Michael Jackson’s song _Threatened_ playing loudly.  A whistle sounded amidst the music in his ear signaling a new text.  It was the same number and said: _You took something from me, now I will take **everything** from you._   Even with the phone being held so far from his ear, he could still hear the song playing.

_The unknown monster is about to embark_

_From a far corner, out of the dark_

_A nightmare, that's the case_

_Never Neverland, that's the place_

_This particular monster can read minds_

_Be in two places at the same time_

_This is judgment night, execution, slaughter_

_The devil, ghosts, this monster is torture_

_You can be sure of one thing, that's fate_

_A human presence that you feel is strange_

_A monster that you can see disappear_

_A monster, the worst thing to fear_


	5. How Can Heaven Love Me?

Two more times the devil’s phone would ring and two more times all he heard Michael Jackson’s song.  He knew what it meant, but could do absolutely nothing.  He had no idea who the victim was or where it was happening.  On the off chance that the killer lacked imagination and had returned to the same location as his previous crime, Lucifer had drove straight back to Lux and his penthouse.  Nothing.  Not even a speck of dust out of place.  Five minutes after the last taunting call was received Chloe called.  An officer had been dispatched to his home in the hills because of noise complaints.  It’s seemed the music was on full blast and the neighbors were becoming quite agitated.  Lucifer didn’t say anything for a moment, certain he knew what was waiting.

“Lucifer?   Are you there?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, yes of course.  Detective, I wonder if you would mind meeting me there.  I have a feeling . . . I have a feeling the killer has struck again.”

His assumption was absolutely correct.  An officer was already waiting there when he arrived just after Chloe.  The complaints had not been exaggerated.  The windows were vibrating as _Bodies_ by Drowning Pool played at the absolute peak of volume.  Lucifer unlocked the door and went inside with the detective next to him, her gun already drawn.  The other officer followed behind with his weapon in hand as well.  At first there was nothing to be seen, then the patio with its ceiling to floor windows and door came into view.  There was more of the cuneiform writing on the glass and just on the other side of it lay a body casually placed as though he were sleeping in a lounge chair. 

Stepping out onto the patio, there was no question that he was dead.  His normal milk chocolate skin now had a red undertone.  His jaw was closed firmly with froth at his lips and chin.  His eyes were wide open with dilated pupils.  Chloe was certain she already knew the answer, but checked for a pulse anyway.  None.  Lucifer could only stare at the victim while the detective called it in to the station.  She came back over to her partner and looked up into his anguished face.

“Are . . . are you okay?”

“No, detective, far from it.” She looked back at the body and realized that she actually met this man before.  She recognized his short cropped black hair and well-trimmed beard.  Wanting to confirm her suspicions she leaned close to Lucifer’s ear so the officer wouldn’t hear.

“Wasn’t he your bartender/drug dealer?”

“Yes, detective he was.”

“Do you know why he was at your house?”  Chloe asked.   

“I have no idea.  I haven’t even spoken to him today.  I don’t even know how he got in here”  He glanced at his phone to see if there had been any missed calls from Marc only to find that he wasn’t even listed in his contact list and neither was Brittany.  With a frustrated sigh, he pulled the detective aside and told her about the Pac-man attack and his missing contacts. 

“So someone has killed one of your, um, girlfriends and now your employee . . . of a sort and is hacking your phone.  Who did you piss off?”

“No one, detective, I assure you.”  He really couldn’t think of anyone here on earth with such a vendetta against him.  In Hell the list was long, but no soul could have gotten out without divine intervention.   

Chloe turned around and looked at the grease pencil writing on the window and for a moment a slight pang of guilt went through her.  This writing might be the key to everything and if so then . . . well she could only blame herself for the delay in translating it.  It would have been done already but for the incident with Lilith.  She by no means believed she deserved the embarrassment or Lili’s caustic words, but she _had_ failed at one thing.  She had taken one look at Lilith Eden and jumped to a conclusion that had set everything in motion.  It was not hard to do with that woman.  She strutted around half dressed constantly and it wasn’t as though she hadn’t flirted around the police station before.  Still, she couldn’t help wondering if she hadn’t inadvertently set the case back.  She could fix this, she told herself.  Right now she just needed to focus on the moment and the case at hand.

Within a short amount of time, the place was crawling with a team of investigators and forensic experts.  Once again, there were no fingerprints.  They searched the entire home from top to bottom but there was nothing.  No drugs, no cash, nothing, not even on the body.  The only thing out of place was a single glass on the kitchen counter.  It had been washed clean, leaving nothing behind.  Not even a drop of residue.  It had to be the method of administering the toxin, but since it was clean it was completely useless.  They had handled cases before where there was little evidence, but this was truly methodical.  The only person that linked the two victims was Lucifer.  He wouldn’t do this, Chloe was sure.  He had no reason to.  Lucifer was many things, but evil and insane he was not.  

“Ella, do we have a cause of death?”

“He’ll need to be opened up so we can run some tests, but judging by the skin coloration, dilated pupils and the froth around the mouth, I would say poison, most likely cyanide.  I’ll know more in the lab.”  Miss Lopez lifted the victim’s shirt and gasped.  At the sound Chloe immediately came over as did the devil.  Carved across the man’s chest were the words: _They broke my wings and forgot I had claws_.      

“What on earth . . .” The fallen angel said, clearly repulsed.  The detective looked up at him and silently wondered who could hate her partner this much, for clearly this was personal. 

In silent rage the fallen angel walked out to the glass railing, his dark eyes looked out over the valley.  For a moment a glimmer of golden fire appeared in their depths.  Somewhere down there was the one responsible for all of this.  Someone was trying to taunt him and torture him for reasons he couldn’t begin to understand.  If they wanted a war then why didn’t they just come for him and leave these innocent humans alone? 

“Where are you hiding, little spider?” He said to himself silently.

If the devils vision could have crossed fifteen miles of space and forty-five minutes of time, he would have found his quarry.  A delivery truck was pulling away from a corner building.  No one could remember what it had originally been built for.  Now it was painted black with various graffiti images depicting Hell in various forms.  The Hellfire Caves Arcade had become a popular place for people nostalgic for the old games of the nineteen-eighties and nineties.  The business had just received its newest acquisition of Millipede and the owner was busy hooking it up and making sure it was in working order. 

Covered in dust, the upright console showed its age and even still had the original ashtray.  Those were rare.  The young woman who owned the establishment wiped off the grime with a cloth and was gratified to see the vibrant colors and graphics still there.  Along the side of the cabinet loomed the giant millipede with its bright red and yellows glaring down at the hero.  She plugged it in and screen came to life.  The graphics of the day seemed truly pitiful compared to what programmers could accomplish now, but the game was fun and people still enjoyed playing them. 

The place had actually once belonged to her father back in the eighties.  She could remember how it used to be crawling with kids and teens eagerly dropping quarters into machines just looking for one more game.  Crappy electronic sound effects and music filled the air along with pinball machines being shook or frustrated curse words when the game didn’t quite go the way the player hoped.  About the time of Nintendo and Super Mario Brothers things started to change.  Home consoles started developing better and better graphics and there was more money to be made selling games for home use then large standing consoles that need constant repair.

For years the building sat locked, untouched and forgotten until fond childhood memories brought Cali back to her father’s old arcade.  With his blessing she cleaned the place up, fixed the machines that were broken, painted the inside and outside then reopened the doors.  The concept proved more popular then she had anticipated.  Peopled loved going there and reliving their childhood.  They often brought their children and introduced them to the classics like: Dig Dug, Astroids, or Space Invaders.  Cali did notice one thing that hadn’t changed in forty years.  The initials of the top scorers was still always A-S-S or P-E-E regardless of the player.   

She pushed the long plain brown hair from her face as she stood up from plugging in the machine and then pushed it into place.  The system was booting which was a good sign.  She took a quick sip of her soda then set it back down on the stool just as the front door opened with a chinger-ring of the bell.  She looked over and smiled as she saw Ahriman Tiya walking in.  Cali had met him six months ago and they had been living together for the last two.  She liked him.  He was good-looking, handy, always seemed to have money and had connections that kept them supplied with mind altering drugs.  Ahri liked her because she gave him a free roof over his head, sex and asked no questions when it came to the scars on his back or his activities outside the arcade.  He strode up to her and immediately greeted her with a kiss.  Smiling he held up a baggie with at least a dozen brightly colored stars inside that looked like candy.

“Is that . . .?” She asked

“Yep.”

“You know, I’ve heard that it amplifies your senses during sex.” Cali responded, clearly interested.

“I guess there is only one way to find out.  Good thing the arcade is closed on Mondays, huh.”

Cali did not need to be asked twice and immediately threw aside whatever she was working on.  As far as she was concerned, Millipede could wait until tomorrow.  Was there ever a _good_ reason for putting off sex and drugs?  Besides, she had a little bit of a fear that if she asked him to wait until later that he might disappear again for a couple of days.  She grabbed his hand and he led her to the door with such haste that twice she dropped her keys before managing to lock up.  Fortunately their apartment was a short distance away. 

That Ahriman could go from coldly murdering someone to his girlfriend’s arms showed just how socially cunning he was.  He had a knack for making people believe he was friendly, charming and a nice normal guy.  The truth of the matter was he saw humans as pathetic, weak and worthless.  They were nothing more than tissues to be used and disposed of.  Each time he had killed he had felt nothing.  Even the female he was kissing was disposable.  This young woman with her mousy brown hair, square face and freckled nose, had equally as much value to him as the bed they were getting ready to have sex on.  How many times had he watched her sleep and imagined how she would look as her life drained away?  One day, he might do it, but for now she was at least useful. 

Cali pulled her t-shirt off as she went through the bedroom doorway and sat down on the bed.  Ahriman followed her but stopped at the stereo and connected his ipod before switching it on.  He unfastened his jeans and walked to his girlfriend as she sat patiently waiting for him.  The screeching sound of Sarah Brightman and Chris Thompson singing _How Can Heaven Love Me_ filled the room as he took the small plastic bag from his pocket.  Cali’s eyes were wide in anticipation as she tilted her head back and stuck out her tongue.  He was just about to set one of the ecstasy pills on her tongue when he pulled back suddenly and smiled a dark sinister smile.

“Do you think Heaven loves you?” He brushed her thick hair back as he waited for the answer.

“I went to catholic school.  I’m not sure love has anything to do with it.” She answered in a snarky fashion.  “You?”

“No.  Heaven has never loved me,” He expressed confidently, “And Hell has a restraining order.”

Cali laughed, never really taking him seriously, then opened her mouth and stuck her tongue.  He gave her a bright red six-pointed star-shaped ‘candy’ with a ‘K’ imprinted on it before popping an identical purple one into his own mouth.  Within moments all the patterns in the world around him that he had been able to see since birth came to life and almost appeared like actual objects he could pick up and manipulate.  He never cared for patterns the way his biological father had, his impulsiveness wouldn’t allow it.  He wanted to make his own designs even if they only led to destruction.  Not wanting to see the patterns anymore, Ahriman Tiya closed his eyes, feeling the music flow through him as the drug continued to alter his senses and perceptions.

_Fell from the grace of heaven's prow_

_Listening as the abyss calls our name_

_Descending stars from golden clouds_

_Falling to the rage of angels_

_Bringer of light from on high_

_Bound to the earth and unable to fly..._

For a moment he was not in the apartment but somewhere else.  He was a child again being forced to his knees by several of his half siblings.  From somewhere deep in his memory he could hear his uncle’s voice speaking.  It was from a time long before he adopted his British accent, before even the anointing of King David.  What was he saying?  It was something about him being dangerous and insane.  He knew his mother was there somewhere nearby, watching in silence.  His beautiful demon mother, always on the devil’s side.  For a breath of second he could feel the prick of demon steel just before it had severed his wings. 

In a flash his eyes opened and looked at Cali.  She was on the bed yelling that her skin felt like the soft fur of a kitten.  Ahri looked around the room and wondered how he failed to notice just how bright the paint was.  He looked back down at the young woman as she complained that her pants were squeezing her ankles and how he needed to rescue her.  He quickly disrobed her then feverishly he began to kiss her and agree with her skin assessment, his was actually tingling. 

Long after the party ended Cali was finally asleep.  The rest of the baggie was stashed in the night stand.  Ahri had finally gotten his appetite back and was snacking away on some leftover pizza.  Lovely thing, this supernatural metabolism.  Leaning down, he picked up his pants and took out a small spiral note pad and opened it.  There were two columns bearing names.  The first name in the first column was Brittany and it had already been marked off.  Taking up a pencil me crossed out the next one, Marc.  The list had ten names total that were cross-referenced with occupations addresses and any other information he had managed to glean over nearly a year of studying Lucifer Morningstar.  The last name on the list was the man himself.  The second column was essentially identical except that it only had eight names and instead of Chloe Decker, Trixie, and the devil himself, it had the name Dominique Cable, his son Jacob and Lilith Eden.  He smiled to himself and wondered, _who’s next?_


	6. Fear and Intimidation

Somebody was downstairs.  Lilith could hear someone moving things around.  Nobody breaks into the demoness’ place of business and walks away unscathed.  She could only assume it was some idiot looking for something to pawn or hoping to find some cash lying around.  She was smarter than that.  They could rummage all they wanted, but the thieves were never going to find anything.  Obviously they hadn’t located the door to the upstairs apartment or she would have filleted them by now. 

Reaching the door that led into the bar, Lilith slipped off her heels then slipped her demon daggers from their sheath concealed in back of her waist band.  Carefully she gripped the knob and slowly turned it.  Her blade was at the ready as she barely opened the door and peeked through the opening.  She could see someone sitting at her bar, although she couldn’t tell exactly who.  Within the flash of a second the demoness hurled the dagger at the trespasser, landing it less than half an inch from their hand.

“Mazikeen!” Lilith said, going into the bar.  “Do you have any idea how close you came to death?” Maze never once flinched and instead lifted the drink she had poured for herself and brought it to her lips.  “What are you even doing here?”

“I was in the neighborhood and I wanted a drink.”

“You’re never in the neighborhood and it’s ten in the morning.”

“So?” Maze challenged.  Lili had to concede to her point.  The hours of the day had never once stopped her from enjoying a drink.  She took out a glass of her own and poured herself a drink, joining her daughter.

“So, Mazie, what are we drinking to?”

“To the lying betrayal of humans who pretend to be your friend.”  She glared at the wall then swallowed the drink in one gulp.  “And to the backstabbing angels that help them.”

This was certainly not what Lilith was expecting.  Mazikeen was always a bit hot-headed and there was always someone getting on her bad side.  It was to be expected, like a day ending in ‘Y’.  This was first time she had ever known of her daughter running to her for a friend or ally.  She wasn’t even going to try and guess what human had pissed her off.  In a world populated with them, the list would be endless.  Narrowing down the angel, on the other hand, would be a piece of cake.

“Lucifer or Amenadiel?”

“Amenadiel . . . and Linda.” She answered through clenched teeth.

“Aaaaaaaand?” Lili asked unclear what exactly they had done.

“Did you know that they’re sleeping together . . . behind my back?” Maze snapped.  The Queen of the Lilim was confused.

“And they promised you could join them?” 

“No.  She told me she wasn’t seeing him, but I saw them together.  I saw them kissing.”

“So?  What are you going to do, pee on his leg and mark your territory? Are you tagging him for migratory purposes?” Lilith queried “Throwing him aside was probably the smartest thing you ever did.  If she happens to want him, then let her.  Let her deal with his arrogant bullshit.  I swear, Mazie, you get so angry over nothing.”

“She was supposed to be my friend.” Mazikeen snarled.  “I should have known you wouldn’t understand.  I was stupid to come here.”

“Really?  I wouldn’t understand?  Funny, I distinctly remember having a daughter that went behind my back and slept with Lucifer in hopes of advancing herself in Hell.  Never did quite make into the harem as one of his official mistresses though did you?” The mother and daughter glared daggers at each other.  “If I spent my time trying to appease every whining and crying hurt feeling my children had, I would never have a moment to breathe.  Grow up, Mazie, grow up.” 

 For a moment Mazikeen lashed out pulling her own demon dagger and taking a swipe at her mother.  Lilith caught her hand and twisting it forced her to drop the knife on the counter.  Letting go of her fuming child Lili casually took up her daughter’s hellish blade and slipped it behind the counter into the safe.  She started to go around to the tables and take down the chairs, but Maze still wanted her confrontation.  With a low growl she made a lunge at Lilith who caught her and slammed her against the table.  Calmly she leaned in close to her daughter’s ear.

“I’m not your problem Mazie, you are.  One of these days, your temper is going to lead you into a whole lot of trouble.  I just hope you don’t take it too far.  Blow off steam if you must, run off to the far reaches of the earth if it helps, but be very careful allowing your tempter to control you.  It has a way of clouding your judgement and often leads to _very bad decisions_.  If you’re lucky then it’ll just be bad liquor or waking up to an ugly one night stand.  Those go away quickly, but cutting ties with the ones who actually care about you . . . love you . . . well that can’t be repaired so easily.  Outright betrayal . . . even by accident . . .” She didn’t finish the statement.  Lilith didn’t have to.  She set certain rules for her children and breaking them meant swift and terrible punishment. 

The Queen of the Lilim released her grip and straightened her V-neck bow vest top then went back to pulling chairs off the tables.  Sulking, Mazikeen went back over to the bar and sat down.  Like so many of her brothers and sisters, Maze would try from time to time to challenge her mother, but it was a losing battle.  Lilith was always stronger.  Still fuming she poured herself a drink. 

As Lilith pulled down the last chair the front door opened and she heard her name called out in childish happy voice.  She barely turned around before Trixie threw her arms around her in a big hug.  Lili just stood there frozen with a look of revulsion on her face before managing a simple ‘hello hatchling’.  Maze could only smirk at the sight.  Following behind her little girl strode in Chloe carrying a folder.  At the sight of the detective, Lili’s uncomfortable demeanor intensified. 

“Hey, you’re grounded remember?  You need to sit down at the table and behave while I talk to Miss Eden then I’ll take you to your father’s.” The detective reprimanded. 

“But . . .” Trixie started, but Decker was in no mood listen to Trixie’s excuses.

“No.  You should have thought about that before you nearly gave Olga a heart attack by attacking her with your cardboard knives.”  Trixie looked down at the floor downcast while Lilith looked back at Maze in confusion and mouthed the word ‘grounded’.  Mazikeen just rolled her eyes and went back to her drink.    

“Grounded?” Lilith asked the detective.  “Strange you never struck me as the type who would take discipline that far.  I’m impressed.  I’m guessing you grind her toes because her fingers are all still intact.”

“What?  No.” Chloe said, appalled at the very notion.  “She’s grounded, you know, like . . . no television, tablet, or friends over . . .”

“Oh, not how I would’ve handled things but, to each his own.” Lilith shrugged going back to the bar.

“Not how you would handle things?”  The detective could not for even a second imagine the demoness so much as babysitting, let alone having a kid of her own.  The fact that she had never seen a child around her made the statement that much more suspicious.  “You don’t even have children.”

“I have a ‘few’ actually.”

“Right, and what is your technique?” Chloe asked, not believing any of it.

“Fear and intimidation.”  She responded, matter-of-factly.  Chloe rolled her eyes certain that Lilith was feeding her a line of bull.  The fact that Lilith was the mother of thousands of demon Lilim would have been more than the detective could wrap her head around.  Lili looked over at Maze, who was still brooding over her drink.  “Mazie, don’t slouch.” Like Pavlov’s dog hearing a bell, the younger demoness instinctively sat up straight.  “Now, I’m curious why you’re here, detective.  You and I don’t like each other well enough for this to be a social call.  This can’t be about the case because I was very clear with your partner regarding my feelings on that subject.”

“First of all I want to apologize for what happened yesterday.” Chloe began.  “When I saw you, I jumped to a conclusion and I shouldn’t have.  I’m a detective and I should know better.  As it is, we really do need your help on this case.  _Lucifer_ needs your help on this case.” 

“Did ‘old scratch’ send you?”  Lili asked walking to the bar.  Somehow forcing the two women together to make his life easier sounded like something the devil would try.

“No.  He doesn’t even know I’m here.

“Well, it seems you’re a bigger risk taker than I gave you credit for.”  Lilith commented, pulling her dagger from the bar top and checking the point.  How badly did she wanted to make good on her word that the devil and demoness were done, at least in the matter of this case, but she couldn’t quite pull the trigger.  Lucifer loved that woman, for some reason, and Lili knew there was nothing to be gained if she finally did away with the infernal cop.  What she did have was a very long, old friendship to lose if she acted on her desires.

Lilith glanced at Maze, then Trixie and then back at the detective while she weighed her options.  She would like to have said no.  God help her, she really did want to say no out of pure principle, but once again, she couldn’t.  Obviously the case meant a lot to the detective or she wouldn’t have been willing to come here and eat a bit of crow.  More importantly, the case was very crucial to Lucifer and that alone made it significant to Lili.  The demoness’ hand reached up and played with the stone necklace around her neck.  It was the one Lucifer had given her and carved from rock taken from the underworld.  Feeling the words against her fingers, she pictured the devil’s pleading look back at the police station and finally conceded.

“I will translate the writing, detective, but in the interest of your health I suggest you not return here.”

Chloe wasn’t exactly intimidated by Lili’s words, but there was certainly something in her eyes that told her that this was not a joke or even an idle threat.  Maze looked up at her mother and instinctively cowed her head.  She had seen that look before and even if she wanted to, she would not be able to protect Chloe.  Only Lucifer would be able to make Lilith swallow her distaste for the detective and get along.  The demoness hopped up onto the bar counter and seated herself before holding out her hand and taking the folder from Chloe.  Opening the file, Lili was surprised to find two different crime scene photos showing the writing.  She looked at the detective in confusion, then Chloe told her about the second homicide, relating who the victim was and how he was killed.  The demoness was taken back by this and was silent a moment before turning her attention to the ancient writing in the first crime scene photo.  Taking up her pen she quickly wrote a #1 in the corner of the first photo then a corresponding #1 in the folder.  She then studied the writing and carefully began to copy down the translation on the inside of the folder.

_And he seized the dragon, that ancient serpent, who is the devil and Satan, and bound him for a thousand years_

Lilith looked at the words.  It was a passage taken from the book of Revelations, but she suspected it had nothing to do with the end times.  It was obviously about Lucifer.  He was the dragon, serpent, devil and Satan.  It may well have only been a taunt regarding his status in the celestial hierarchy.  Perhaps more.  She then moved to the second photo and looked over the chicken scratch marks.  It was a similar statement, also from the book of Revelation, but the message was longer.    

_And the great dragon was thrown down, that ancient serpent, who is called the devil and Satan, the deceiver of the whole world—he was thrown down to the earth, and his angels were thrown down with him._

No doubt the detective would just assume that the murder was targeting Lucifer because of the name he liked to use, but Lilith knew better.  She remembered the fall.  It had happened not long before her own.  Lucifer was still using his God given name of Samael and told her his plans for rebellion during some after sex pillow talk.  Of course, she was not about to go into any of this with Chloe.  She would never believe it anyway.  It would be best if she simply went on believing that it was nothing more than a killer’s twisted taunting.  In a way it was.  It was a reminder to the devil that his place among his angelic family was gone and in the eyes of the world was nothing but a deceiver.  Carefully Lilith copied the translation on the inside of the folder, but before she closed it, something else caught her eye.  Beneath the writing was an archangel sigil that was familiar although she couldn’t remember where she had seen it.  In the center was the initials A and T.  She looked back at the first picture and sure enough it was there too. 

While she had seen such symbols before, she really didn’t have enough knowledge to identify one archangel’s sigil from another.  Thank God, she didn’t have to.  Lucifer would be able to identify it, she was sure.  She handed the folder back to Chloe who immediately opened it and read the translation.  Instead of finding a lead, she was more perplexed.  There were no answers here, just talk about serpents and dragons and other biblical fluff. 

“What does it mean?” Chloe asked. 

“You’re the detective . . . detect.”

“Thanks.”  Decker responded with equal sarcasm. 

Without another word Decker left feeling no further ahead than when she got there.  As for Lucifer, he was more disturbed that Chloe had taken it upon herself to go to Lilith.  The detective might not believe it, but her choice had truly been reckless and stupid.  Second, he was disappointed that the writing had not yielded more clues then that.  Surely there was something in it that could help locate the perpetrator.  Frustrated, the devil took to drinking and trying to forget the case surrounding him.  Lilith had attempted to call him, but his phone was shut off so the fallen angel wouldn’t have to risk hearing the taunting music and the announcement of another death.  As he turned his attention to a buxom brunette dancing by his piano, he was blissfully unaware of the cute, diminutive Asian woman watching him.

Suki Price loved to watch Lucifer.  She came to Lux each night just to enjoy the view of the tall dark and handsome devil.  She practically owned the stool she sat on at the corner of the bar.  She was by far his biggest fan and her apartment was covered in photographs of him along with his various lovers and acquaintances all linked with string, names and dates.  She also made dolls of her favorite night club owner dressed in his various suits and with varying degrees of chest hair.  She studied him the way scientists study lab rats, albeit with more adoration.  She had only formally met Lucifer once during a murder investigation, but it had quickly become the highlight of her life.  She made a commemorative doll, wrote in her diary and even had the clothes she had been wearing sealed in a box the way people preserve wedding gowns. 

So focused was she on her idol that she really didn’t notice the people around her, except when they spoke with the club owner of course.  The man seated next to her laughed, amused at the way she ogled the devil.  That anyone could be so obsessed with Lucifer Morningstar was as ridiculous as it was entertaining.  He turned around in his stool and looked at the way her eyes were clearly fixed on the fallen angel, barely blinking.  He waved his hand in front of her face, momentarily breaking her from her fixation.

“You really have thing for Morningstar don’t you?”  He commented.  For the first time Suki noticed the gentleman next to her.  He was good-looking, although not classically so.  His large deep, black doe eyes, were certainly pretty, but in her mind he was no Lucifer.  His hair was a mass of dark curls that he had slicked back so they wouldn’t fall in his face.

“Yeah.” She answered with a sigh like a school girl mooning over her crush.  “He’s so perfect.  He’s like porn, stuffed crust pizza and my hello kitty blanket all rolled into one.”  Her eyes went back to her query and for a moment the gentlemen was sure he could hear the twilight zone theme music.

“Is he as good in bed as these women keep saying?”

“I wouldn’t know.”  She sighed longingly.  Truth be told, if Lucifer so much as suggested the idea of having sex to her, then more than likely she would jump him right there on the dance floor before he could finish the question.

“You don’t know?  You’re his biggest fan, I . . . I just assumed.”

“No.”  She sighed again, watching the devil wrap his arm around the buxom young woman.

“I’m Ahriman Tiya, by the way.” The gentleman introduced himself.

“Suki.” She answered never looking at him.

“Well, at least you’ve seen his car, right.”

“Only from a distance.  AMT-ERTL has a model kit of the nineteen sixty-two Chevrolet Corvette convertible and I painted it to look exactly like Lucifer’s.”  She explained.  “I put one of the dolls that I made of him in the driver’s seat.”  Ahriman was amazed at the level of stalker this woman was. 

“You . . . you actually make dolls of L-Lucifer Morningstar?” Ahri had been aware that this girl had an unhealthy fixation, but this was truly amazing. 

“Yeah.” She smiled and pulled one out of her coat pocket.  ‘This is the latest.  See, he’s even wearing his grey suit complete with miniature cufflinks.”  To think that his uncle once called _him_ insane.  After taking a drink he smiled at the cute Asian girl pushing her glasses back into place so she could see the devil better.

“Would you like to see his car up close and personal?” He asked.  For the first time her attention was taken away from Lucifer and fully on him. 

“Y-you have access to his car?”

“I’m his mechanic.  I had to fix a part earlier and I still need to take it for a test drive.  Care to join me?” He inquired, holding up a set of keys.


	7. Therapy

“What does it take to get you to answer a phone?” Lilith asked storming into Lucifer’s penthouse.

The place appeared empty although the Lord of Hell’s clothing from the night before lay strewn about the room.  His bedding was certainly rumpled so there was no doubt he had been enjoying a night’s company.  Lilith didn’t care in the slightest what or who he had been doing the previous night, she had more important things on her mind.  Hoping to find the devil she poked her head in the kitchen but it was empty.  She poked around the balcony and then in the closet dressing room but again he was absent.  The sound of water running suddenly caught her attention and she followed it straight into the bathroom where she finally located her old friend in the shower with a head full of shampoo.

“I have been trying to get a hold of you all night.” She stated, positioning herself directly in front of the heavy clear glass shower door.

“ _Aḻakāṉa_!” He called out in greeting.  He couldn’t actually see her with all the soap in his face, but he knew her voice.  His mood was much lighter than it had been after making it through a night without any unknown phone calls and mocking music.  “You never were a shy one, were you?” He put his head under the stream of water and quickly rinsed the soap out of his hair and off his face allowing him to see again. 

“Should I be?  You’re not going to try to put on a modest act are you?  It’s not as though you can show me something I haven’t seen befo . . . where did your scars go?” She suddenly noticed for the first time that the large wicked scars on his back were gone. 

“Oh, right.” The devil started to say as he turned off the water and began drying himself with a towel.  “I have my wings back.” 

“How . . .” She had never heard of such a thing being possible. 

“Long story, love.” He explained as he wrapped a robe around himself.  “It involves kidnappings, deserts, and my Father trying to force his will upon me.”  He walked passed her into the large walk-in closet and began to choose his ensemble for the day.  “So, what brings the Queen of the Lilim to my doorstep this fine morning?” He turned with a playful smile and kissed her cheek.  God, but he was so boorishly charming.  Nobody could be more so.

“Your expertise, ‘old scratch’.” She responded, forgoing her questions regarding the sudden return of his wings.  “I noticed something yesterday when your little girlfriend visited me.  Something that might be of, shall we say, ‘celestial’ importance.”      

This had the devil’s attention.  As he dressed she began to explain about the translations and the sigil with initials at the bottom of the writing.  Curious to know more, the devil quickly handed her a piece of paper and had her draw it.  She did and as expected, he knew that symbol.  Seeing it was enough to make his face pale.  It had belonged to Uriel, but he was dead.  The devil had killed him when they fought in that abandoned church.  His brother had brought Azrael’s blade from the Silver City so he could wipe their mother from existence.  He had also intended to kill Chloe.  Lucifer had tried to talk him out of it, but Uriel was stubborn and determined.  In the end the only way to stop him was to run him through with the blade.  It was an act that even now he hated himself for.  What his late brother had to do with any of the recent murders was a puzzle.

As for the initials, neither demon nor devil knew who they belonged to.  Finishing the final details of his ensemble, Lucifer fastened his cufflinks then collected his phone.  Turning it back on he could see that Lilith had indeed spent most of the night trying to call him.  He also noticed something else.  Three calls from yet another number he didn’t recognize.  Checking his voice mail he found three messages waiting for him.  They were all the same with no words but Meatloaf’s _Life is a Lemon and I Want My Money Back_ playing.  This time Lilith could hear it too and the pair just looked at each other silently.

Lucifer immediately went for his car keys only to find they weren’t there.  He was sure he had put them in their usual place the night before.  He started looking through drawers and pockets (although he knew damn well that he had just gotten dressed and they couldn’t possibly be there).  The devil even checked the pants and coat he had worn the night before in hopes that he had simply left them there in his haste to undress.  Nothing.  Realizing that he needed to go down to the precinct and tell Chloe about the call, he decided to put off a more comprehensive search until later.  It wasn’t as if he needed them to start the car. 

Leading Lili down to the parking garage he was immediately dumbstruck as he realized his car was missing.  Before he could let loose his fury at the situation his phone rang and it was Det. Decker.  It seemed that the corvette had been found sitting on the beach with the engine running.  There was more, but the detective wanted him to come down to the beach first.  He could already guess the rest.  Someone was dead.  He didn’t need to see the car to know that.  Those three musical voice mails had been clear enough.

Lilith graciously drove him down there, although a nineteen-fifty-two Hudson Hornet convertible was not exactly his style.  Neither was the license plate ‘2HT4HVN’, but he was not going to be picky today.  The place was swamped with cop cars and police when they got there.  In the center of it all was the corvette, sitting on the beach way passed the parking lot and out on the sand itself.  The stereo was cranked up and playing Meatloaf’s _Razor’s Edge_ over and over again.  Its top was up and a tube was connected to the exhaust and stuck inside the driver side window.  Duct tape was used to hold it in place and keep any fumes from escaping.  On the passenger side sat Suki Price, still seat belted in and cradling her handmade Lucifer doll.  The devil may have only met her the one time, but he remembered her.  She had been a delightful blend of fan club president and creepy stalker, if such a thing existed.  What she was _not_ was deserving of such a cruel end as this.  The worst thing that could be said about her was that she was a little _too_ interested in the devil.   It was that very interest that made her a target.  Looking at her empty eyes and the way she held that doll, he found himself unable to hold back the rage that was inside him.

“My homes! My car!  What’s next . . . _WHO’s next_?!  How will it happen?!  A stabbing, a gun shot?!”

“Lucifer calm down.” Chloe pleaded.

“ _Amaitiyāka iru, aṉpu. Uṅkaḷ kōpattai iḻantu etaiyum tīrkka muṭiyātu._   ( _Calm down, love.  Losing your temper won't solve anything)_.”  Lilith added in the old ancient language as she gently made him look at her.  “Come on, let’s take a walk and get some air.” The demoness led him away from the others so he could unleash his wrath as only the Lord of Hell could.  Chloe couldn’t hear what was being said but it was certainly animated.  The two were largely debating who or what the initials AT meant and what their purpose was.  All the detective could see was how Lili was holding Lucifer’s hand then embracing him and comforting him.  She quietly reminded herself that these two people had known each other all their lives and probably even grew up in the same neighborhood.  It was no big deal.       

“Oh my God, they’re like the hottest, most perfect power couple, aren’t they?” Ella gushed, looking at Lucifer and Lilith.  “I mean, they’re like two ideal pieces of flint that meet and then boosh.”  The forensic scientist did her best impression of sparks flying.

“No . . . no.  She’s . . . she’s not really his type.  I mean, Lilith is the type of woman who doesn’t take anything seriously.  She parties, she sleeps around, she . . . she likes to cause trouble.  For her, Lucifer is just a good time, that’s all.” She shrugged.  At the detective’s words Miss Lopez suddenly realized that she may have inadvertently brushed a nerve. 

“Oh no . . . no, I totally get it.  What you and Lucifer have . . . your partnership . . . it’s something that is toootally different.”  Ella was trying to back petal and make Chloe feel better as fast as she could.  “It’s grounded, trust-oriented and . . . and you two are just so good together.  You’re polar opposites that fit together like two peas in a pod.  It’s something that’s completely different from the obvious atomic heat reaction between Lucifer and Lili, I mean . . . wow, like fifty shades of _daaamn_.”

“Ella . . . let’s, let’s just focus on the body.”

“Sure, um, cherry red color of the skin, fine froth around the mouth and nose.  She was definitely killed by carbon monoxide poisoning.”  Since there was the same cuneiform writing on the windshield that matched previous crime scenes, Ella decided to check for another signature detail of the killer.  Carefully she lifted Suki’s shirt and sure enough carved on her stomach was the words: _The axe forgets, but the tree remembers_.

Still holding Lili’s hand, Lucifer came back over to the scene and looked at the message written in Suki’s flesh.  In response, his eyes once again momentarily flashed in anger.  Of all the people swarming the site, only Lilith noticed the flicker of Hell’s fire in his gaze.  A former lover, his drug dealer and now his biggest fan.  Who else was on this madman’s hit list . . . Chloe?  Who was this person and what did they want?  Lilith saw what was written too and then turned her attention to the grease pencil on the windshield.  Softly she began to read it out loud as Lucifer listened. 

_But as for the cowardly, the faithless, the detestable, as for murderers, the sexually immoral, sorcerers, idolaters, and all liars, their portion will be in the lake that burns with fire and sulfur, which is the second death._

The sigil was there too with its initials.  If they could crack its meaning then they would have the killer, of that the devil and demoness were sure.  After three deaths in three days, Lucifer was beginning to feel as though the killer’s hands were slowly closing around his throat.  How could he feel so close and yet also feel so out of reach and far away?  The perpetrator was as tangible as a ghost and harder to find.  Of course he was anything but a spirit and not as far away as they might have thought.  Watching Suki Price die had stirred nothing in his empty heart and the speed of his pulse had not even quickened.  He wondered if seeing the anguish on his uncle’s face or his mother’s would make him feel anything? 

“Have you ever been to therapy Mr. Tiya?” Dr. Linda asked, motioning the young man to have seat on the couch. 

“No.  I’m not even sure how we begin this.” He smiled, seating himself nervously on the couch.  “When you were recommended to me, I must say, I pictured you differently.  I expected to see either a wizened nun or some kind of voodoo priestess.  I certainly wasn’t expecting such an attractive or normal looking woman to handle the ‘unique’ cases that you do.”  Nervously he ran his fingers through his thick black curls.  Such uneasiness was not unusual for someone beginning therapy, Dr. Martin had seen it a million times before.

“’unique’ cases?” the doctor asked, this could be a loaded statement and an excellent entry point for a first session.

“Yeah.  Word is that you’ve taken on patients that are, shall we say, very different from you.  For starters . . .” Here he hesitated as if afraid to say what was on his mind.  Dr. Martin knew how to deal with this kind of reluctance.  It was not uncommon to see patients that clearly need help, but are too afraid to reach out and get it because they’re certain they’ll be labeled as ‘crazy’ or ‘insane’.  Part of her job was making them feel safe and comfortable enough to open up and allow her to help them.  It was a few moments before he spoke.  Mostly he looked about hesitantly and even a little afraid.  “What would you say if I told you I had . . . escaped Hell.” He asked. 

Hearing this Linda took an immediate cautious view.  Since meeting Lucifer she had been baptized into a world of angels, Hell, Heaven and demons.  Sometimes it could illuminating, sometimes it was a true Hell.  One thing was certain, it was something that could not be spoken of without careful consideration of all ramifications.  In fact, it shouldn’t be mentioned at all to someone new unless you were proof positive that they belonged in that group.  This Ahriman Tiya was completely new to her and she had no way of knowing what his reference to Hell was and she was not going to offer any suggestions.

“We’ve all experienced bad times in our lives that we thought would never end . . .” She started.

“No, no . . . I escaped Hell . . . the underworld.  I was locked in a room, trapped . . . tortured.  Over and over again.”

“Trapped?” She echoed.  Alarm bells were going off in her head.  Who was this guy and how could anyone just escape Hell.  Charlotte Richards had done it, but her circumstances were very different. 

“I keep telling myself that I’m free, that everything is fine and I should be happy and safe.  I should be able to finally live without fear, without nightmares, but I can’t.” Ahri’s large ink black eyes took on a look of fear as he spoke.  “Instead I keep looking over my shoulder waiting for _him_ to catch me, to . . . to send me back . . . to hurt me again.”   

“ _Him_?” Dr. Martin asked.  He didn’t answer. The way he held himself, arms wrapped around his body, his head low and gaze diverted, made her think of a frightened child rather than an adult.       

“To understand _him_ , you first have to believe that I escaped Hell.  I’m not sure . . .”

“I believe you, Ahriman.  I do.” Linda reassured him, but he didn’t seem entirely convinced.  “Who is ‘ _him_ ’?”

“My uncle, the devil.”  At this revelation, Dr. Martin could only stare wide-eyed.  Lucifer was her friend and while he had many faults, locking up an innocent was not one of them.  “I used to look up to him.  I loved him.  He was the closest thing to a father I had.  My own didn’t want me and Asmodeus had only acknowledged a handful of his own so I certainly wasn’t going to be noticed by him.  I had dreamed that I would grow up and serve my uncle in some high ranking position and prove my worth.  God, I was so stupid.”

“Childhood perception . . .” Linda began rather weakly. 

“C-can I show you something?  I-it might help you understand.”

Carefully he slipped off the Henley he was wearing then turned around exposing his back to her.  The good doctor was momentarily shocked as her eyes fell upon two crescent-shaped scars on his back next to his shoulder blades.   They were not unlike the one’s Lucifer used to have.  For a moment she couldn’t stop herself and she gently touched one of the disfigurements.  Ahriman shuddered, clearly humiliated by their existence.  How badly that must have hurt.

“Lucifer did this to you?” Linda spoke this name out of shock and certainly without thinking.

“You know him?” Instantly he turned around, seemingly afraid.

“I-I’ve heard of him.” Dr. Martin found it difficult to believe that the Lucifer Morningstar she knew would ever do such a thing.  Yes, he had cut the wings from his own back, but that was to try and sever ties with this Father.  She couldn’t imagine him willfully taking someone else’s unless there was a good reason.  “W-why did he do it?  He must have had a motive.”

“I suppose in his own mind he did.”  The young man responded caustically as he picked up his shirt.  “I was a boy just beginning adolescence when he did this to me out of fear.  You see, I am both demon and angel and that can be a very powerful combination.  He was afraid I would get _too_ strong.  Maybe he thought I would overthrow him, I don’t know.  I just know that he ordered some of my half-siblings, the Lilim, to hold me down and he, he himself, cut them from my back.  Taking with them a portion of my gifts.  He then ordered me locked away in hopes of hiding me, the ‘celestial abomination’.”

“Lilim . . . so your mother is . . .”

“Lilith, herself.  She _said_ nothing and _did_ nothing to save me, her youngest.”  Tears were in his eyes as he spoke of the betrayal and heartbreak.  If there was any skill that Ahriman had honed over the last year it was his ability to make those around him believe he felt emotions that he had never experienced.  He had no empathy and saw feelings as a way to get what he wanted, namely control over someone.  Right now, a few tears and a drop of truth was quickly bringing this therapist to his side.

He went to put his shirt on and in the process accidently ran into the coffee table, jarring it and knocking the basket of decorative balls from the bowl underneath, scattering them.  Immediately he started apologizing as they both fell to their knees and started picking them up.  Slyly Ahriman knocked one over by the book shelves on the back wall then politely went after it.  He then stood and went to her desk where he carefully unscrewed the top of her water bottle.  Reaching into his pocket he took out a container and began to pour small white pellets into the drink. 

It was in that instant that the door came open and Amenadiel walked in, unaware Dr. Martin had a patient.  He did notice what Ahriman was doing and immediately demanded to know what he was putting in her water.  This caught Linda’s attention and she immediately stood and looked at the young man.  Ahri’s face was emotionless now as he put the bottle back in his pocket.  He recognized this first of God’s angels, but Amenadiel did not know him.  He also knew something else about this high and mighty uncle of his – he was powerless.  A smile played on his lips as he started towards the door.  Amenadiel was not about to let him leave without answers and caught hold the young man’s arm.  In the flash of a second Ahri shook him off then caught him by the shirt and lifted him off the floor.

“Think you can stop me, uncle?” He questioned.  “My how the mighty have fallen.” Ahri dropped Amenadiel to the floor then calmly walked out.      


	8. A dark Past

“Sodium Hydroxide: a colorless crystalline solid that melts at three hundred and eighteen degrees Celsius without decomposition.  It is also highly soluble in water.  Commonly found in drain cleaners.”  This was what Ahriman had put in Dr. Martin’s water, but Ella’s clinical explanation did nothing to comfort the doctor.  The team of investigators along with Detective Decker had literally left one crime scene and entered this one.  This time they had a description, a name and fingerprints.  Linda sat on the couch too stunned to speak.  Amenadiel was sitting with her, his strong arm protectively holding her.  All she could think of was what this chemical would have done to her.  Chemical burns to her mouth, throat and internal organs all leading to an agonizing death. Why?  She didn’t even know him.   She had believed that he was a tragic figure in need of help.  Now she didn’t even know if his story was real. 

Lucifer rushed through the door with Lilith still in tow.  Amenadiel had called his little brother after calling the police.  Chloe shot a look of annoyance at the demoness.  There was really no reason for her to be here.  Her partner could just as easily have caught a ride with her.  He did it all the time.  The devil barely noticed the detective and instead went straight to Linda to see if she was alright.  She assured him she was fine, just shaken.  The demoness stood in the corner next to the door out of everyone’s way, but listening to every conversation.  Of particular interest was the name of the patient, Ahriman Tiya.  She didn’t know if it rang any bells for Lucifer, but it did for her.  She wasn’t about to say anything, not yet anyway and definitely not here.  This was not something that the LAPD was not going to be able to handle.

Absently Lilith fidgeted with a small pinky ring she wore on her right hand.  It was gold with a small jade stone set in it.  Most of the time she forgot she was wearing it.  Now it felt like a weight on her finger, a dark spirit silently saying ‘ _I told you so’_.  As the office finally started to empty out the demoness noticed Lucifer getting ready to leave as well.  She started to reach for his hand, but Chloe quickly put herself between them.

“It’s okay, I’ll give him a ride back to Lux.  I’m closer anyway.” She smiled, perhaps a bit too sweetly. 

“ _Avar cāttāṉiṉ vaḻiyait tērnteṭuppār. Mika mōcamāṉa avar nīṅkaḷ kēṭkum patilkaḷai uṅkaḷukku koṭukka māṭṭār_ ” _. (She chooses the devil's path for him.  Too bad she will not give you the answers you seek.)_ ” 

“What?” Chloe asked.  She had no idea what was said, but had the strangest feeling it was a jab at her. Lilith only turned and left.  Lucifer couldn’t help thinking that he really needed to follow her, but he also was considering the detective’s safety.  He didn’t know enough about this killer yet and he wasn’t going to risk Chloe’s life on guesses and hunches.  The deranged psychopath had obviously found Linda and there was no reason to think he didn’t know about the detective, Trixie or even Mazikeen.  Well, Maze could probably take care of herself.  People were dropping like flies around him and he wasn’t going to let it happen to Chloe.  He started to leave with the detective, only to be stopped by Amenadiel.  The older angel whispered in his ear and the devil politely asked for a few minutes to speak privately with his brother.

“I don’t know exactly what’s going on or who you pissed off, but this was no human, brother.” Amenadiel said as soon as the door was closed. 

“What?” He looked at a Linda and she nodded in agreement.  “Bloody Hell.”  The devil wasn’t sure how much more he could take of this mad man.  “At least this time he failed.”

“This time?  How many times has this happened?”  Amenadiel demanded to know.

“There have been three other victims. All of them were connected to me in some way or another.”  Lucifer explained.  The first of God’s angels was first shocked and then incensed at this news. 

“You knew this was happening and you didn’t think to warn those around you that they could be potential targets?”

I hadn’t gotten that far yet.  I literally left one murder to come straight over here.” The fallen angel explained as best he could.  Was it a good excuse, no, but it was all he had.  “As it was I had nothing to tell.  No description, no name . . . I couldn’t even tell you if they were male or female.  What was I supposed to do call up everyone I know and tell them to look out for  . . . anybody?”

“Luci, everyone around you is in danger . . . myself, Maze, your son Velius . . . even Chloe.”  All of it struck a chord, but the latter was the loudest.  He had already been considering that.

“Don’t you think I already know that?”

“Brother, if I hadn’t showed up here today, when I did, then Linda would have died.”

“Enough!” Linda interjected.  “It’s over!  You both know what he looks like, you have his name _and_ you know what he is.   He can’t hide as easily anymore.”

“You’re sure he was one of us.”  Lucifer asked.  It wasn’t that he doubted his brother, but Amenadiel wasn’t as strong as he used to be and might have been mistaken.

“I’m sure.  He was strong.  At least as strong as any of the host.” Amenadiel explained.  “He could lift me off the ground and he called me uncle.”

“There were scars on his back.”  Dr. Martin added.  “He said that you cut his wings off when he was a boy and locked him up.  He said that you were afraid of his power.” 

A sudden clarity went through the devil and he remembered Ahriman.  He could clearly see the boy standing before him.  His head of black curls, eyes so large, brilliant and black.  The child was standing next to the battered dead body of a small girl and still holding a rock in his hand.  There was no emotion though.  Even as a boy, he could feel nothing, no empathy, no guilt.  It was not this boy’s power he was afraid of, but his twisted mind combined with that mix of demonic and celestial gifts.

“Lucifer, are you coming?” Chloe asked, sticking her head in the door.

“Yes, detective.”

Lilith was already headed for home.  Hearing the name of Ahriman was flooding her with memories that were both good and bad.  Pulling into her garage she stopped the car then sat staring at the small pinky ring she was wearing.  Once it had been a gift of affection, now she wore it a proof of angelic pride and weakness.  How long ago was it?  How many ages had passed?  She could remember it vividly.  She had been summoned from her place in Hell by a Philistine woman named Delilah.  The Chiefs had promised her a thousand silver coins to discover the secret behind her lover’s strength and three times she had failed.  She begged Lilith to help her and for a moment the demoness almost refused.  It was hard to say exactly what changed her mind.  Perhaps it was Samson’s overblown confidence or perhaps it was simply the idea of spending time on earth, but whatever it was, Lilith finally relented. 

Delilah had proved to be an excellent student and just before Lilith’s allotted time came to an end, Samson was delivered to the Philistine chiefs, shorn of his hair and weak.  Delilah offered the demoness a portion of the silver, but Lili cared nothing for it.  She simply watched from the window as the mighty man of God was led away.  Word traveled quickly and soon all of Philistia was celebrating.  The Queen of Demons cared little for their motives or the politics, but her time was waning fast and she did want to join in the revelry.

“Lilit.” Said a voice.  The Queen of the Lilim looked up from the pillows she was reclining on. Very few called her by her proper name, so this couldn’t be a human.  Standing in the doorway of the small stone house was a man in grey other-worldly attire.  His gaze was cold and judgmental.  He wasn’t handsome the way Amenadiel or Lucifer were, or as tall.  His arms were crossed with the gold wrist guards glinting in the light of the clay oil lamps. 

“Uriel.  I see you’re your Father has chosen you to escort me back to Hell.  You never were one to rate any of the more prestigious tasks were you?”  She stood and walked towards him, a playful smile on her lips.  “Perhaps I’m wrong, perhaps you _asked_ to be my chaperone.”

“Still trying to prove that no one can resist you.  One attempt at vanity down, two to go.  I’ve already seen how this will end, so save yourself the trouble and let’s just get it over with.” Uriel responded unimpressed with the woman before him.

“You call it vanity, I call it confidence.  There must be something about me though, because your Father rarely sends the same angel twice.” 

“That’s the second one.”

“So how do you want to do this?” Lilith asked, undaunted.  “Are you planning on boring me to death with one of your long winded speeches?  Perhaps you’re expecting me to bow my head and obediently follow.  Of course you might have to take me kicking and screaming.  That could be fun too.”

“And that’s the third.  Why can’t you just accept the inevitable and come with me quietly?” 

“Probably because I know the rules too and my time is not up until the cock crows at dawn.  Even _you_ can’t change that.  If you think that I will give up even a second of my time here on earth, than you are very much mistaken.” She went passed him to the door way and looked out at the people dancing in the streets.

“I just hope that you don’t think you can use your charms on me and gain any additional time.” Uriel warned.

“Don’t flatter yourself.  I think I can do better than an angel with grey in his hair and a slight paunch.”

So saying, she slipped her signet ring on the second to last finger of her left hand then went out to join the crowds.  This ring, when worn, called to the sexual desires in all men (and the occasional woman) temporarily enslaving them.  They simply couldn’t resist her and would flock to her side seeking her attention.  To anyone who could be a potential rival it would cause headaches and illness forcing them to leave.  An extension of her power, only the demoness could wear it.  One of Lucifer’s other mistresses in Hell attempted to slip it on and it had savagely burned the finger to ash leaving her forever missing a digit.  As far as Lilith knew, the ring only worked on humans.  She had certainly never tried it on the celestial before.

Uriel didn’t believe that there was any power that a demon could possess that could have any effect on him.  He certainly never expected to feel his own blood stirring.  He had never cared about Lilith before and yet found himself unable to look away from her.  No human queen had ever looked more striking than Lilith did.  He could just make out the shape of her body beneath the soft silken fabric that was dark and iridescent with shades of black, grey and soft lavenders appearing against the light of the flames.  Tiny glints of silver appeared among the colors and edged the full length dress as well encircling the high waist just below her breasts.  Her long dark hair was loose except for a few strands that were carefully entwined in the snake circlet she wore on her head

The angel found himself enjoying the way she moved as she danced with the other revelers.  He even envied the cup in her hand because it could touch her lips.  He didn’t like this.  He should not be attracted to her.  _Not her_!  He looked at the human men fawning over her and congratulated himself on his ability not to act on his desires.  He then noticed the signet ring on her finger shining in the fire light.  That damned bauble.  It was calling out to him just the same as the others, although being celestial had made its power weaker. 

He should have been angry about this, but he wasn’t.  Uriel instead found himself intrigued.  He possessed the supernatural ability to see the patterns in every decision and movement as well as their outcomes.  If he breathed just right on an object it could set in motion a chain of events that could ultimately topple a building.  No one ever had the ability to surprise him, yet _this_ had surprised him.  Not for one instant had he believed that Lilith was capable of making him desire her and he was wrong.  For someone who always knew the ending before the beginning, being caught unaware was intoxicating.   

Lilith didn’t know about Uriel’s inner turmoil and was dancing with a group of Philistine men.  Playfully she teased her suitors and ducked around of the fires intending to come around and be ‘caught’.  To her great surprise Uriel was waiting for her instead of the human men.  At first she assumed he was there to once more take her back to Hell early, but as he moved closer to her, she realized that his cold look of annoyance was gone and replaced by one of almost savage hunger.  She couldn’t imagine what had brought on this change.  How many times had she made jokes citing her ability to seduce members of the angelic host when in fact she never had, with the exception of Lucifer?  Others had been tempted by her, but fought the urge and never succumbed.  Except for the fallen angel, her lovers had all been human or demon . . . until now. 

Uriel stretched out his hand and gently slid the silken strap of her garment from her shoulder.  Taken back by the change in the angel, a notion struck her that this could only be due to her ring.  Quickly she removed it, not wanting to incur any accusations of trickery, but to her surprise his look didn’t change.  Perhaps it had started because of her ring, but it was more than that now.  He pulled her to him, breathing in the scent of incense from her hair.  He crushed her lips with his, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

“You are the determined one, aren’t you?” She commented, catching her breath.

“When I set my mind to something, I never waver.” His hands played in her hair, before pushing it back and holding her face in the light where he could see it.   Lilith was always beautiful but it seemed that the fires light playing in her emerald eyes made her more so. 

“And why should I accept you?” Lili asked, amazed at his presumption. 

“Because deep down, you do not truly want to lay with one of these weak humans.  I am new, different . . . even though I appear as one of them.  And quite frankly, this is new for me too. I am not easily swayed or caught unaware by anything, as you know."  He stretched out his hand and traced a finger down her cheek. Despite herself, she felt an answering need rising in her flesh.  "I want you to surprise me."

Once again his lips found hers before hastily leading her back to the small hut.  Throughout the night she found ways to keep him guessing and wanting her all the more.  She ruled him and he savored it.  When the cock crowed with the mornings first light, he led her back to Hell as required, but would continue to visit her there.  It was during one such liaison that he gave her the simple pinky ring with the jade stone.  There was never any real love between them of course.  It was a relationship based on lust and nothing more.  Yet all of it came to an abrupt and devastating end the day she presented him with his son. 

Uriel looked upon his child with contempt and hate.  His swore Lilith had tricked and seduced him.  The angel called the infant an abomination that should never be allowed to live.  Uriel started to reach for the boy, intent on wiping him from existence, but Lilith wouldn’t allow it and blocked him.  In that moment the angel’s hand brushed against her abdomen sending a momentary stabbing pain through her making her cry out causing the baby to cry.  He knew what had happened, even if Lili did not fully understand yet.  At the sound of her mother in pain Mazikeen had run in the room.  Almost full grown and yet not quite a woman, she glared at this angel and started to reach for her dagger.

“At least the great Lilith will no longer be able to add to her legions of bastards now.”  He sneered.  Maze took a leap at him only to be thrown down.  “Don’t waste your time, little demon.”  He spat then turned back to Lilith.  “You want the child, fine.  I’ll even name him.  Let him be called Ahriman meaning ‘devil’ or ‘evil spirit’.  Don’t ever let me see him again.” Before Lilith could retaliate he vanished, returning to the silver city no doubt.  Strange how mistakes can haunt you even centuries after the fact and still spit in your eye.  Lilith had never told Lucifer about the relationship with Uriel, there was never a reason to . . . until now.  She really didn’t want to tell him now, but she could see no way out of it.

She went inside _The Green Lady_ bar wanting nothing more than put it all out of mind for a little while and have a drink.  It was late in the evening when her customers started to trickle in, which was not unusual.  Part of her had hoped Lucifer would come by so she could talk to him about the ‘Ahriman issue’, but he didn’t.  He was probably trying to talk Chloe into either staying at Lux or letting him camp out on her couch so he could guard her.  Pouring a drink for one of her customers, she barely managed to take his money before her phone started ringing.  She had no idea who the phone number was and upon answering she was greeted by X Ambassadors _Kerosene Dreams_. 

_Light it up, light it up_

_Come on light it up, light it up_

_Hold up your lighters_

_Cause tonight we on fire_

_Light it up, light it up_

_Come on light it up, light it up_

_Hold up your lighters_

_Cause tonight we on fire_

It didn’t make sense then her screen showed a new text.  She opened and saw a live news feed showing that there was a fire at the hospital where Dominique worked. 


	9. Hard decisions

Leaving her manager in charge, Lilith went out the back door where no one could see her then transformed into an owl.  Flying there was far quicker than driving and she had no intentions of wasting a second.  Transforming back into a human wasn’t much of an issue.  There was enough chaos going on that no one really noticed her.  South San Vincente Boulevard was blocked as was South Sherbourne Drive.  If it wasn’t emergency vehicles then it was the myriad of patients, doctors, nurses, and hospital staff of all kind running around.  Even the connecting roads were blocked.  Smoke was coming from the Advanced Heath Sciences Pavilion and flames were reflecting off the curved mirrored building lighting up the night sky.  Lilith started going around to any hospital personnel she saw asking about Dominique.  No one seemed to know where he was.  It didn’t take long before she confirmed what she feared most.  Dominique was not out of the building.  Without thought or hesitation, Lilith started towards one of the doors.  It wasn’t as if the fire was going to hurt her or even the smoke.  One of the firefighters tried to stop her and taking hold of his coat she effortlessly sent him flying backwards several feet. 

Boldly she walked inside through the front doors.  Objects and unnecessary equipment lay where they were dropped during the evacuation.  Fire alarms were blaring and the halls and various corridors were lit up with emergency lights.  The further she went the darker and heavier the smoke.  The air was hot on her skin and occasionally she ran into someone still trying to find their way out of the building.  Not wanting to waste time she would ask if they had seen Dominique then show them the path out.  A few times she ran up against doors that were barred with entry codes.  As a demon she was strong enough that all it took was a single preternatural push and the lock broke allowing her entry.  She continued opening doors and looking around, unfazed by the chaos around her. 

Lilith had lived so long in Hell that a few flames, heat and a little smoke seemed like nothing.  What she was sure about was that the closer she got to the fire the more likely she was to find Dominique.  As she moved closer to the blaze she found herself unable to see through the thick smoke that billowed around her and had to feel her way through the corridors.  She could hear the roaring blaze behind the walls consuming rooms, breaking glass and the destruction of furniture and equipment.  She couldn’t let herself think that her he was in there, if she did then she couldn’t go on.  Turning another corner towards the operating rooms she accidentally tripped over something or someone.  Getting down on the floor she felt with her hands and recognized the tall well-muscled frame of Dominique.  He was lying the floor unmoving.  She knelt beside him and placing her hand to his throat, was relieved to discover he still had a pulse. 

Immediately she began dragging him from the area, back the way she came.  Seeing an abandoned wheelchair she lifted him into it and continued towards the nearest exit.  When the entry doors were in sight she stopped a moment and looked at him.  There was a bump on his head delivered so that Ahriman could be sure his victim stayed with the fire.  She could already imagine the order of events.  First he lit the fire and watched it until the he was sure it had taken off then he waited for the chaos to begin.  When there was sufficient pandemonium, then it was time to stalk his prey.  The time it took to locate the target and knock him out was probably the reason he hadn’t died yet.  In the black smoke she had probably passed her child without ever knowing it.  Remembering details from the previous crime scenes, she carefully lifted the shirt of his scrubs but instead of a carved message there was one written in red ink that said: _A person’s enemies will be those of his own household_.  Lilith then noticed some papers shoved into the pocket of his scrubs along with an MP3 player.  Carefully she put them into her own pocket then hurried through the doors to the fresh air. 

Lili started screaming for a medic and instantly an EMT came over and began to administer oxygen.  She watched silently as he was placed into the ambulance then quickly asked where they were taking him.  They told her which hospital then closed the ambulance doors and drove away.  Seeing what they considered to be heroics, the media came towards her asking about the man and what made her risk everything to enter a burning building.  Was she scared?  How was she feeling now? Lilith didn’t stop, but kept right on walking into the parking garage next door until all of it was out of sight.  The fire fighters had it under control now and there was no reason to linger. 

Once out of view she found herself a quiet spot where the lighting was decent then took out the MP3 player and inserted the earbuds into her ears.  The song went through her like a dagger.   She tried to remind herself that Ahriman was trying to play with her mind like a cat plays with a ball of string.  She had to ignore it, but her psychopathic son knew how to land a hard blow and this song had done it.  _Oh Father_ by Madonna brought to mind every accusation leveled on her from all of her children, except perhaps the first.  Hearing it, Lili felt awash in guilt as she remembered the last time she saw her youngest child.  The look of hate in his eyes as his wings were severed and the sound of that iron door locking with a loud echoing click followed by the rattle of chains as they were placed across the entrance.  He was just too dangerous . . . even as a boy.  Taking a breath she quickly blinked back her tears then opened the paper that had been with the MP3.  As she expected it was a message written in cuneiform.     

_Her nobles shall be no more, nor shall kings be proclaimed there; all her princes are gone.  Her castles shall be overgrown with thorns, her fortresses with thistles and briers. She shall become an abode for jackals and a haunt for ostriches.  Wildcats shall meet with desert beasts, satyrs shall call to one another; There shall the Lilith repose, and find for herself a place to rest._

These words had less effect on her.  She had heard them before, although they seemed more poignant than in the past.  Perhaps she was more cursed then she had ever realized.  Perhaps there was more to it then becoming a demon as well as Queen and mother of the Lilim.  Maybe the silent part of that curse was that although she could seduce and have any man she desired, none would ever love her.  If they did then they would be laid waste.  Didn’t the passage say that no kings would be proclaimed and her princes would be gone?  Carefully she refolded the paper and slipped it into her pocket with the small music device then transformed back into an owl and took flight towards the hospital to see how Dominique was doing.

When she got there, she never tried to go into his room, but spent the all night sitting on a plastic and metal chair in the hall just outside.  Dominique’s parents arrived a few hours after the ambulance brought him in so he wasn’t alone.  Meeting them suddenly brought to mind that she was still wearing the clothes she had rescued him in.  The smell of smoke permeated her jeans and cotton tank-top.  The ribbed crop-top also sported the marks of soot as did the denim pants.  Despite her disheveled appearance they were very gracious and thanked her for rescuing him, but understandably they wanted to be with their son and quickly went inside. She had asked the doctor how he was doing a few times and once when the door was opened, she could see his mother and father sitting, holding each other while they viewed their son inside a pressurized oxygen chamber.  She could easily go inside and sit with him, but she couldn’t quite make herself.  She had sat with Christian in a room similar to this and held him when he died.  Helplessly she had watched his parents break down sobbing as the doctor told them he was gone.  That had all been her fault too.  She couldn’t do it again.  She _wouldn’t_ do it again.

Lili sighed.  He could be stopped . . . he would be stopped.  In her mind she went over the possible names on his list of targets.  There was Linda, of course.  He tried once and failed.  No reason to think he wouldn’t try again from a different angle.  Ella would be on his list, Amenadiel, Mazikeen, Trixie and of course Chloe.  She would be the fastest, most effective way to hurt Lucifer.  Who else?  Why did she feel like there was someone she was forgetting?  Dan?  No it wasn’t Dan.  She would think of it . . . eventually.  What was Ahriman’s plan once he had destroyed everyone she and Lucifer loved?  Would he kill them too or torture them?  Did it matter?  Lilith also wondered if the devil had considered the fact that he was vulnerable whenever Chloe was near.  That was an Achilles heel that her child would be only too happy to exploit. 

“ _Aḻakāṉa_.” Only one person called her by that name.  Immediately she turned around and relief swept through her as saw Lucifer step from the elevator and start towards her.  Lilith couldn’t imagine another person in the world she would be happier to see.  Eagerly the two embraced and exchanged a quick friendly kiss before getting to the problem at hand.  “How is he?”

“He’s alive, that’s something.  Right now he’s undergoing hyperbaric oxygen therapy so they can get rid of the carbon monoxide in his blood quicker.  They ran scans in the emergency room and they don’t think there is any permanent brain damage but they’ll know more when he wakes up.”  She rested her head against her old friend’s solid chest, glad to have someone here with her.   “How could Ahriman have escaped?  No one had ever escaped.”

“I don’t know.”

“Well you know why he’s doing this.” She continued.

“Yes, yes, yes . . . I cut off his wings . . . I locked him up.  The fact that he’s a lolly triple dipped in psycho doesn’t seem to register on his radar.  I wouldn’t have had to do anything if he hadn’t been slipping past the veil onto earth and wreaking havoc.  We don’t even know how many times he snuck out of Hell without being caught.  At first it was just animals he was torturing and killing.”

“That poor little girl.” Lili commented softly, remembering the last time Ahriman escaped the underworld before his incarceration. 

Time in Hell passes much quicker than it does on earth and before even a hiccough’s worth of time had passed for humanity, Lilith’s youngest child had grown to the age of eleven.  Sneaking out of the underworld yet again, his eye fell upon a small Israelite girl who couldn’t have been more than four years old.  He lured her away from her family with promises of games and sweets, then when they were far enough away, he proceeded to lob stones at her, hitting her over and over.  The child screamed and tried to run away, but he quickly caught her again.  The poor girl cried for her mother and begged him to stop, but Ahriman was unmoved.  Eventually she fell unconscious, but he continued to hit her with the rocks wanting to make certain she died.  He was about to fling another stone when the devil caught his hand and made him drop it.  Lucifer looked at the small body covered in bruises and bleeding and was horror-struck.  Even more appalling was the way Ahriman seemed completely unmoved and even smiled slightly as he spoke of her screams.

“Yes well, it was because of that poor girl that we made the decision to lock him away and I took his wings because . . . because I had a feeling he was going to be too strong to handle as an adult.  Clearly I was right since even without them he managed to punch a whole into this world.  That he wants to hurt me in retaliation doesn’t surprise me in the least.  You’re just as guilty in his twisted mind because you were the silent, cold-hearted mother standing there letting me do it.”

“Cold-hearted mother . . . that’s me.” She mused.  “All my children have said so.  Just ask Mazie.  She came to me just the other day, angry over some affair between your brother and Dr. Linda.  I wasn’t sympathetic enough, I wouldn’t understand.  I’ve heard I’m cold, heartless, I have favorites, I’m selfish, anything you can name my children have called me.  I’ve never pretended that I was mother of the year, but demons aren’t easy children either.  Although _this_ was a new one me.”  She took the MP3 player from her pocket and played it. 

_It's funny that way, you can get used_

_To the tears and the pain_

_What a child will believe_

_You never loved me_

_You can't hurt me now_

_I got away from you, I never thought I would_

_You can't make me cry, you once had the power_

_I never felt so good about myself_

 

Lucifer didn’t doubt that hearing the song must have stung the demoness.  How could it not?  He was also taking into account the sender of the message.  Ahriman wanted to torture both of them in every way he could.  The devil didn’t need Lilith to give in to the game.  He needed her to be her usual strong self.  How else could they put a stop to this?  He took the MP3 player, shut it off then stuck it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

“He’s making a game of you.” He told her.

“I know that.”

“I also happen to know that not _all_ your children think so little of you.  Have you asked Velius?  I’m quite certain he would say differently.” The fallen angel asserted.  “As I recall you _literally_ gave up everything to protect him.” With anyone else she would have called such words lip-service, but she knew her old friend never lied.  She took his hand in hers and held it grateful to have him for a friend.  As she leaned forward to rest her head against him, a sudden dark thought went through her

“Velius!” She said quite, alarmed.  That was the name she had missed when listing his victims.  It hadn’t occurred to her because he was overseas.  “Our child . . . he’s going to try and kill him too.”

“He may be on his list, but it’s going to be a while before he gets to him.  Velius is in Vienna at the moment.  I know that because he sent me text with a photograph of a statue depicting my brother Michael slaying me just a few days ago.”  Certainly sounded like their boy.  His sheer audacity was something he had inherited from both parents and came by quite honestly.  “We’ll simply have to stop the problem before it can claim anymore victims.”

“I wish I had your confidence.  Velius is my baby, my first born.  He is all that remains of my humanity and the only part of you that I could ever call mine.”  So intent were they in their conversation they never noticed the elevator open again or see who was walking off of it.  “I won’t let Ahriman take him from us.  I will not lose our son too.”

“Oh my God!!  You two have a son?!” Rang out the ever happy, ever exuberant voice of Ella Lopez.  Both demon and devil exchanged ‘oh crap’ looks before turning around to greet the sweet forensic scientist.  Making matters worse was that behind her was Chloe Decker.  Her naturally light complexion was now three times paler and her eyes were wide enough to be mistaken for dinner plates.  So shocked was she by this revelation that it was quite possible she would need a forklift to pick her lower jaw up off the floor.

“What did you do, tell everyone you were coming down here?” Lilith asked.

“My car is evidence in a crime scene and I haven’t had a chance to get a rental.  After you called and told me what happened, the detective was kind enough to give me a ride . . . Ella . . . tagged along.” 

“Sorry we got held up downstairs because one of the fire investigators finally returned my call.”  Chloe explained, finding her words again, but clearly still shocked by what she had heard.  “S-so is it true?  Do you two have a child together?”

“ . . . yes . . . yes . . . we . . . we have a son together.” Lucifer finally answered.  This was a subject neither the devil nor demoness had ever intended to bring up and if they had, well, this was definitely not how they would have done it.  Chloe felt completely shocked and hurt.  Why hadn’t he ever said anything before?  She would have listened.  She would have understood.  Wasn’t she a single mom?

“You should bring him around so we can meet him?”  Ella suggested.  As was often the case, she was very quickly getting carried away.  “So how old is he?  Maybe you could set up a play date with Trixie?” She glanced back at Chloe who quickly tried to give the appearance that she was cool with it all.

“Miss Lopez . . .” Lilith began, hoping to reign in some of Ella’s natural zeal.

“I bet he was a beautiful baby.  Probably looked just like Lucifer but with your eyes, I mean eyes that green . . .”

“Miss Lopez . . .” Lucifer tried again.

“H-he’s really not little anymore.”  Lilith interjected.  This line of conversation was something they really wanted to put an end to.  As it was, Velius was still technically a person of interest in the death of the Preacher-man.  Not only that, but it would be impossible to explain how they managed to have a son who appeared the same age as they were.  The angel and demon looked at each other helplessly.  Neither knew how to proceed with this.  Seeing the look of vulnerability in her friends and how hesitant they were to talk about it, a whole new imagined story began to rear itself in the forensic pathologists mind.

“Oh my God!  You gave him up didn’t you?” Ella exclaimed.

“What?” Lilith asked, clearly confused.

“Umm . . . something like that, yes.”  Lucifer agreed.

“I’m so stupid, of course it makes sense why you never said anything.  I mean, he’s grown or nearly is . . . and you two have known each other your whole lives.”  Instantly she threw her arms around Lili who forced a smile and gave a half-hearted embrace back.  “Two kids, a boy and girl from two different worlds . . .”

“Well that parts right enough.” The devil commented.

“Growing together, becoming teenagers,” Ella finally released the demoness and instantly wrapped her arms around the fallen angel, completely engrossed in her storytelling.  “The angst, the raging hormones, burgeoning desires . . . it’s like something out of a John Hughes movie.”

“Who?” Lilith asked as Miss Lopez finally let go of Lucifer.

“The Vacation movies, _Uncle Buck, Sixteen Candles_ . . .” Ella offered, hoping to ring some bells for Lili.  “You really haven’t heard of those?”

“Can we just . . . change the subject?” The Queen of the Lilim suggested.

“Sure.”  Chloe agreed.  She really didn’t want to talk about it anymore either, although for different reasons.  She wasn’t entirely shocked that her partner could have accidentally produced offspring (he _was_ sexually prolific) but did it have to be with _her_?  “So, um, I talked to the fire investigator and he confirmed it was arson.  The fire stared in a supply room and they found evidence of paraffin and the remnants of a cigarette attached to a book of matches wrapped in paper.  It was tucked in some folded gowns.  They’re checking for DNA on the cigarette, so maybe we’ll get lucky.  All the security cameras in that hall were disabled so we can’t tell who started it.  There is the possibility that it’s someone else entirely and just a coincidence that someone associated with Lilith worked there.”

“It _was_ the same person actually.” Lucifer confirmed. 

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked, her eyes moving back and forth between the devil and demoness.

“He left a song on an MP3 player and a letter in cuneiform in Dominique’s shirt pocket.” Lilith added.  “He also left a message written on his stomach.  I’m guessing the only reason he didn’t carve it was his victim was still alive and he didn’t have time to wait or deal with the mess.”  The fallen angel reached into his inside coat pocket and handed the detective the music device with its single song. 

“Does the name Ahriman Tiya mean anything to you?”  Chloe asked.  It was a standard police question like any other.  The detective may not have liked Lilith but she was determined to be professional.    Rather than answer, Lili turned to her old friend and began to talk to him in the old ancient language asking him what she was supposed to say.  There was nothing they could tell her that would actually help.  All the information they had Chloe would never believe in a million years.  Without hesitation, or perhaps from habit, Lucifer conversed right with her in the old tongue discussing the hazards of saying anything and how much danger Det. Decker would be in the closer she got to Ahriman.  Neither wanted to let her walk right into his path.  Lucifer was sure he could protect her since he was her partner on this case, but Lili disagreed.  As far as she was concerned he had a massive blind spot when it came to Chloe and when she was around he became completely vulnerable and killable.  To Lilith this was a deal breaker.  She would not lose _him_ for the sake of _her_.    “What are they doing?” The detective beginning to get annoyed.

“It’s not Klingon.” Ella commented, listening with fascination to the pair as they spoke in short quick vowels and consonants that sounded like gibberish to her.

“Hey!” The detective interrupted, getting their attention.  “Do either of you want to let me in on the conversation?”   

“Sorry.” Both Lucifer and Lilith said in unison. 

“Well?” Decker waited but no one was speaking up.  “Are either of you going to answer my questions?”  The pair looked at each pensively.  “ _What is going on_?”

“Detective,” Lucifer began, trying to broach the subject gently, but he already knew it wasn’t going to matter.  Nothing of what he was about to say was going to stop Chloe from being hurt and angry.  “I wish I could tell you what this is about . . . but there are some things . . .”

“I-I see . . . but you _could_ tell her?” Chloe pointed to Lili. 

“Detective . . .” Lili started.  Decker had every reason to be hurt and upset, but what could they do?  She wasn’t going to believe that Ahriman Tiya was half demon and half angel, or that he had escaped from Hell and could snap her like a toothpick while feeling no emotion about it.  As it was, Lilith couldn’t help thinking that it would be a lot safer for Detective Decker if she didn’t pursue her youngest son.  He would be gunning for her enough without her walking directly into his lair like a lamb to the slaughter.  The question was how do you stop someone this determined?    God, how she wished Lucifer would get off his fine ass and just show his partner the truth.  It would make things so much easier.

“No, no . . . I get it.” Chloe’s calm exterior belied the fury that was clearly seeping through.  “You two are close, you’re friends . . .  lovers even, I mean, why wouldn’t you talk?”  She looked up at Lucifer clearly wounded while Ella softly made sounds and motions indicating a head explosion.  “You and I are only partners . . . who work cases together . . . even friends, or so I thought.  I mean, why would you talk to me about it?”

“Do yourself a favor, ‘old scratch’ bite the bullet, rip the Band-Aid off . . . just tell her the truth.  I have a feeling your life will be a whole easier when you do.” Lili murmured to her old friend.  Chloe was about to ask her exactly what ‘truth’ her rival was talking about when the elevator doors came open and Marcus Pierce walked in.  Seeing Cain only made Lili roll her eyes.  “When you requested a ride down here did you stand in the middle of the precinct and announce my whereabouts then ask who wanted to join the posse?”

“I would never.” The devil assured her.

“Then why is he here?”

“I’m here because it’s obviously a high profile case and neither my detective nor her partner have checked in with me to let me know the status for some time.”    

“”W-we were just discussing the current victim.” Chloe said trying to calm down and collect herself.  The last thing she wanted was to appear unprofessional in front of the boss.  “H-he is alive and Miss Eden here recovered a document on him that had the same writing as well as MP3 player loaded with music.”  She handed the lieutenant the music device and Lili handed him the paper.  He glanced at it then gave a knowing look to the demoness.  “Uh, she knows the writing and I’m sure Miss Eden will be happy to translate it for you.”

“There’s no need.  I know what it says.”  He smiled smugly at the Lili.  “Apparently this guy has it in for you too.”

“Well, now I can see why you’re the lieutenant.  Always good to know that at least your brain is big.  Your father didn’t even have that.”  Lilith smirked, but Pierce took it in stride.  He expected nothing different from her.  Chloe couldn’t help but roll her eyes.  Was there any man on this planet not acquainted with Lilith Eden?

“Anyway sir, I was just questioning Miss Eden to find what she knew about Ahriman Tiya.” The detective interjected, a bit too confident that she had the upper hand.  Seeing Chloe smile up at Marcus Pierce as though she had won suddenly gave Lili a moment of inspiration.  Perhaps there was a way to stop Det. Decker from running head long into the spider’s web.

“Lieutenant Pierce, would you speak with me privately for a moment?  Its case related, I promise.  Your virtue is safe” With a nod of his head he motioned her into the empty room next door to Dominique’s.  “As if you ever had any virtue . . . or morals.”

Chloe rolled her eyes again in disbelief and the level of disrespect Lili showed her boss.  She couldn’t imagine what was being said in there.  Actually she didn’t believe that anything was being said, but rather that Lilith was busy trying to seduce the square-jawed, muscle-armed lieutenant.  That’s what she liked to do, wasn’t it?  The truth was far different.  The door barely closed and the demoness immediately demanded Chloe be removed from the case.  It was an unusual request and Pierce wasn’t inclined to comply.  She was his best detective and he couldn’t imagine a reason strong enough to warrant such a fool-hearty change. 

“Why should I take Chloe Decker off the case?” He asked.  That slight smug smile that he always wore, regardless of situation almost seemed to be mocking Lili.  “She and Lucifer have the highest closure rate at the station.  Seems to me you are metaphorically asking me to switch from a rifle to a sling shot.”

“You don’t know Ahriman Tiya.”

“Okay, then fill me in.”

“He’s my son.” She answered.

“And you don’t want your son caught.”

“Please, if that were the problem I’d tell you to have at it and watch him hand you your ass,” She sniffed.  “No this offspring of mine is both angel and demon.  He looks at humanity and see’s little more than a mass of cockroaches waiting to be squashed.  What he does care about is making Lucifer and I pay for the crime of punishing him.  We dared to take his wings and we dared lock him up.  Now he wants to destroy anyone around us and Chloe is very high on that list.”

“And this affects me . . .”

“Aren’t you looking for a way to die?  I’m quite sure I heard that somewhere.  Oh yes, from your own lips in 1745 I believe.  It was during the betrothal of Catherine the Great to Peter III of Russia.  I remember it well.  She was a girl uncertain of how to be a queen and I taught her how to command men.  My favorite pupil.” 

“Yes, I remember, so?”

“You wanted something from me back then.”  Lilith reminisced.   Pierce’s smug smile disappeared as his head leaned forward and he crossed his arms.  Yes, he was listening and very interested in what she had to say.  “You wanted my blood.  As I recall you had high hopes that it would finally kill you since it’s poisonous enough to kill an angel.”

“So, if I take Chloe off the case completely, you’re going to give me some of your blood?”

“Yes, but I can’t guarantee you’ll die.  You may just end up putting yourself to through a couple of agonizing days.” Lilith explained.  This was her disclaimer since there was no way of know if it would work or not.  The last thing she wanted was for Cain to think she cheated him.  “By the way, you should also be aware of the price you’ll pay if does it work.”

“You think I’ll go to Hell.”

“I _know_ you’ll go to Hell.” She answered confidently.  “And don’t try to tell me you’re not guilty of anything or that you don’t feel guilt.  It’s true the vast majority of souls are tormented by their guilt, but there are others.  Caligula, Nero, Hitler, and Stalin to name a few.  They’re punishments defy description and are not for the faint of heart.”

“I’ll take my chances.” He answered.  There was that smirk again.

The two began to rummage through drawers and cabinets looking for a hygienic container they could use.  Finally they found a still sealed sterile cup used for urine samples.  Marcus broke the seal as Lilith slipped one of her demon daggers from its sheath and sliced open the palm of her hand.  Oh how it stung.  Pierce quickly put the cup underneath making sure not lose a single red drop.  When he felt there was enough, he handed her first some paper towels then tore a section from the blanket laying on the vacant bed.  She wrapped it around her hand as he quickly closed the cup and together they walked back into the hall where the others were waiting.

“Decker, you’re off the case.” Pierce announced matter-of-factly.  Chloe became instantly incensed. 

“I-I am the best detective you have and you’re taking me off this case?!” She snapped.

“You’re too close to Lucifer which makes you a target.  You’re off the case.” 

Chloe was so angry she was shaking.  All of this was Lilith’s fault and she wanted so badly to hurt her for it.  That woman had never been anything but trouble.  Always trying to push her out of the way, always putting herself between her and Lucifer.  That damned, dark-haired  . . . woman was a liar and manipulator.  At this point Chloe hatred of the demoness clouded even the moments when they had actually liked one another.  This person had waltzed into her life over a year ago and from day one had tried to come between her and her partner like a puppet master pulling strings.  Lilith could see the way she was practically choking on her rage and she felt terrible for it.   

“I know you are a good cop and excellent at your job, detective,” Lili tried to explain.  “But there are things in this world that you cannot handle or understand.  You may not _ever_ understand.”

“I have dealt with serial killers before and put them away.  The fraudster killer is a great example.”

“This isn’t someone off his meds detective!  There are no meds in this world that will fix him and no bullet that will end him!  There is no point in risking your life and taking Trixie’s mom away from her just to prove how good you are.”  Chloe looked up at Lucifer, so hurt and betrayed.  She wanted him to do or say something to defend her, but he could only look back helplessly.  “Please don’t take it out on Lucifer.” The demoness interposed.  “He had nothing to do with this decision.  You can lay all the blame on me.”

“Fine!” The detective snapped.  She didn’t believe that Lucifer had no part in this, but for the moment she was clearly out numbered.  Boldly she stepped up to a Lilith, her face inches from the demoness.  “This isn’t over.”

The detective stormed off with Ella quickly following behind hoping to somehow cheer her up.  Lucifer silently shot Lilith a look that told her he was greatly displeased with her decision.  He still firmly believed he could protect the detective.  He had gone to great lengths to do so in the past, whether Chloe ever knew it or not.  Despite Lili accepting all the blame for having her removed from the case, the devil still wondered how much damage control he was going to have to do.  It wasn’t that long ago he had incurred her wrath for not following her plan and kidnapping the Sinnerman.  Of course if she would have let him explain . . . well, it was all water under the bridge now.  On top of it all, his ride had just stormed off.

“I don’t think she likes you.” Marcus Pierce commented to Lili.

“She doesn’t have to.  She just has to survive this.  If not for her own sake then,” She looked up at Lucifer.  “Then for the one who loves her.”   


	10. Painful Truths

Two days went by and there were no deaths, no attempts on anyone close to Lucifer or Lili.  Nothing.  It was almost as though Ahriman had vanished.  Not that he was idle, an uneasy calm was useful for planning your next move.  His last two attempts had failed, and he was licking his wounds.  He hadn’t expected Amenadiel to waltz into the Dr. Martin’s office when he did or see him doctoring her drink.  As for the surgeon, he simply should have waited longer before calling his mother.  He had anticipated her driving, not flying.  That mistake cost him.  There was also another issue, he had been identified.  It would have been so much easier if he had just stabbed Linda. 

Ahriman wasn’t giving up of course.  He had once again hacked into Lucifer’s phone and had been playing at impersonating the devil.  Over the past week he had sent several urgent texts to the fallen angel’s only progeny, Velius.  The last message requested that when he arrived back in LA, he should stay away from Lux.  So far his older half-brother seemed to believe it was Lucifer he was talking to and it brought a sinister smile to Ahri’s lips.  Unfortunately this was not going to solve the rest of the problem.  Silently he contemplated his next move while twirling a demon dagger on his thumb.  He had found a pair while going through Lucifer’s penthouse after killing Brittany.  If he was going to kill an angel then he would need the right tools and these were the perfect ones.  He stopped his fidgeting as a young couple walked into the arcade.  He smiled, took their money and went over the rules.  The video game consoles were included in the seven dollar and fifty cent fee and all you needed to do was press the blue button installed on each machine.  If they wanted to play any of the pinball machines then they were coin operated and cost fifty cents a game.  The couple smiled then went off towards the Donkey Kong game, leaving him to return to his fidgeting. 

He sat back down and went back to flipping his blade again when Cali walked in the door, still clearly hungover from her last trip with ecstasy.  Ahriman eyed her coldly as he handed her the keys to the arcade.  She was beginning to outlive her usefulness and there was only one way to handle that in his mind.  Too bad he didn’t have time tonight.  Silently he went outside to his yellow and black Yamaha YZF-R1S motorcycle and took off down the road.  His interests were elsewhere and he was determined not to fail again.

Det. Decker was as fixated on the case as Ahriman Tiya, although for different reasons. Having the case reassigned hadn’t diminished her desire to see it to its conclusion one iota.  If anything it had made it worse.  It wasn’t just that she wanted to see a maniac put behind bars for life, but also that she wanted to prove how wrong Lilith was for demanding her removal.  She and Lilith had never seen eye to eye, but why the Hell did she have her removed from the case?  Wouldn’t she want someone with her solve rate to bring this case to a close?  Officially on the case or not, Chloe decided to talk to Dominique Cable.  If Lilith didn’t like it then that would simply be her problem, it wasn’t as if she needed to find out anyway.

She started to leave the precinct, only to be approached by Lucifer, who was fully expecting to be heading out on a case.   There was at least one involving a missing person and another that revolved around domestic violence gone _very_ badly.  Both were fairly cut and dry, but Chloe was far more interested in _this_ investigation.  Normally taking her partner with her could be both entertaining and helpful since he always seemed to see things she didn’t.  Unfortunately Lucifer was well aware that she was off the case and there was the added problem of his relationship with Lilith Eden.  The detective was certain he would side with her if she mentioned what she wanted to do.  Seeing her keys in her hand, Lucifer asked which file they were working today and what witnesses they would talking to.

“Um, actually . . . I-I need to run an errand . . . real quick.”

“Oh?” He asked

“Yeah, um . . . Trixie . . . Trixie left her backpack in my car and I need to take it to her.”  It was such an obvious lie and she was waiting for him to call her out on it, but he didn’t.  Instead he just nodded.  “It won’t take long and . . . and I’ll be back.”  She didn’t dare wait for a response or give him a chance to join her.  She hastily went up the stairs without looking back. 

The devil of course, never once bought into her story.  Although pride rather than virtue kept Lucifer from lying, he certainly knew what it looked like and how it sounded.  Chloe was a terrible liar and it showed.  A rather unusual trait for someone taught to be an actress.  Perhaps Lucifer simply knew all of her ‘tells’ but whatever the reason, he was well aware that she was up to something and didn’t want him to know.  No doubt she was still investigating the Ahriman Tiya case.  The devil was not surprised that she was still on it, but he was definitely going to follow and keep her out of trouble.

This wasn’t the first time Chloe took on a case that was out of her hands.  The Palmetto case had nagged at her for a long time and without witnesses or any real evidence to go on she had still continued to search for answers.  It was also a moment she was quite proud of.  How easily she could have given in to pressure and simply agreed with the preferred story, but she never faltered.  Her gut instinct had served her well during that case and it would serve her well now.  With a flash of her badge she learned what room Dominique had been moved to since being taken out of the oxygen chamber. 

Chloe took out her notebook and started towards his room.  She didn’t doubt that Det. Jesse Dries had been very thorough in his questioning, but she liked to think she could do better.  The two had had an unspoken rivalry going on between them since Jesse transferred from New York to the LAPD three months before Lt. Marcus Pierce joined them.  He had a stellar solve rate and while she knew in her heart it didn’t matter, Chloe couldn’t help wanting to prove that she was the best.  The elevator doors slid open just as she was about to knock on Dominique’s door.   

“I would hate to have your nerve in a tooth.” Said a voice.  The detective whirled around to find Lilith standing there, eyeing her suspiciously.  Caught with her hand in the cookie jar, Chloe tried to think of an excuse fast.  “Weren’t you taken off the case?”  Lili continued.  The detective stammered her way through an explanation, citing a non-existent request from Det. Dries for a follow-up interview.  Lilith didn’t believe a word.  Instead she moved down the corridor glancing at doors until she found an unoccupied room then motioned the detective inside.  This was a conversation long overdue, although both had tried to avoid it.  Once they were both inside, Lilith closed the door behind her, but the latch was bent and didn’t catch the way it should have leaving the door slightly jar.  For a moment neither rival spoke, perhaps there was too much to say.  After several minutes of tense silence, Det. Decker finally spoke up 

“Why did you have me taken off the case?”

“For your safety.”

“No.  You and Lucifer are hiding something.” The detective charged. 

“What makes you think we’re hiding anything?”

“Well if you’re not, then why all the secrecy?  Why are you and Lucifer trying to protect a serial killer?  Does he have dirt on you two?  What are you afraid I’ll find out?” Chloe asked, clearly at her wits end over being left in the dark yet again.  Lili couldn’t blame her, but she couldn’t force her to believe the truth either. 

“You really wouldn’t understand and even if I was inclined to tell you (which I’m not) you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Try me.” Chloe commented, throwing down the gauntlet.  She wanted to know what was said between her partner and this woman very badly.  Lilith took up the challenge, but not the way the detective expected.

“Okay, so when I speak of angels, demons, curses and all things supernatural, will you believe me?  Will you keep an open mind, maybe consider what I’ve said.  Think about the things you’ve seen with Lucifer and I that you can’t explain and for one moment consider the possibilities?”

 “Possibilities?  Look . . . I think this Ahriman Tiya was a troubled child.  I think he knew you and Lucifer as kids, maybe even tried playing with you.  I imagine he did hurt animals, psychopaths often do.  I think he was more than likely put in a mental hospital and he got out somehow.  As for any colorful window dressing you might bring to the story . . . it’s entertaining, but not much else.  What do you expect?  I have to deal in facts.  You and Lucifer are completely absorbed with this game of devils and demons to the point that he actually made that his legal name before I ever knew him.  That’s fine for you two, but I have to live in the real world.  Forgive me if I don’t buy into stories of devils, hellfire, immortality and . . .  and cutting off wings.” Chloe responded, unable to understand why they would ever expect her to believe such ridiculousness.

“And that is why we don’t include you.  I’ve watched your face, detective anytime he or I mention anything demonic or celestial.  You smirk, you make your snide comments, roll your eyes, but at the end of the day you get pissed because he doesn’t share what he’s going through with you.  Frankly, I wouldn’t either.  Of course, this whole thing would a moot point if he would simply . . . you know what, it’s not my place.”  The demoness started to turn away again, her point proven.  “If you ask me, he would be better served walking away from you entirely.” 

“Why do you hate me so much?” Chloe asked, stopping Lilith in her tracks.  She still didn’t believe the constant preoccupation with Gods and monsters, but she was tired of Lili’s barbs and needling comments.

“Are you sure you want that answer?

“Yes.  I think I have the right to know what I’m accused of.” The detective answered.

Outside the room the elevator doors opened and Lucifer stepped out.  Even from down the hall, Lucifer’s sharp ears caught the sound of their voices, but they were still far enough away that he couldn’t understand.  Softly he walked, assuming Chloe was attempting to question Dominique and he would simply surprise her.  Reaching the room that the voices were coming from the devil became concerned as he realized it was a heated discussion between his partner and on again off again mistress.  Thinking he probably needed to break things up, he started to reach for the handle, but stopped as he heard Lilith speak. 

“Actually, I don’t hate you, but I don’t like you either.  You’ve called me a liar and manipulator on more than one occasion and in front of other people.  You’re lucky though, most people would have had their lips sewn together for such insolence.  You should be grateful the devil thinks so well of you.  It’s all that protects you most days.  Other reasons for me to dislike you . . . ?  Mostly I suppose it’s because I see the real you.  You wear a fake halo.  The amazing cop, the wonderful mother, and the caring partner.  It’s all an act.  One I think you’ve even convinced yourself of.  You’re the type of woman that would condemn someone else for any sort of flirtation on the clock because it’s not professional than spread your legs at the first handsome thing willing to have you.”

“Excuse me?” Chloe was deeply offended by this statement.

“At what price would you sell yourself in order to obtain the picture of happiness you’ve envisioned?   Would you sell out your friends?  Throw away the one your heart really desires because it doesn’t match the picture in your mind?  Will you throw aside your child’s happiness to obtain misguided fulfillment?  No, you’re not an angel, Det. Decker, or even a demon.  They at least have some pride and limits.  I’m afraid that you’re the type that could look at a puppy and know that you’re causing them physical pain and still kick them.” Casually the demoness picked up the bullet pendent around the detective’s neck and looked at it with smirk.   “What you are is a joke and someday someone will exploit that fact and you’ll never be smart enough to see it coming.”

“Oh really?” Chloe responded snidely.  “This isn’t because you happen to be in love with Lucifer, would it?”  The demoness calmly dropped the necklace and thought carefully before choosing her words.    

 “I do love, Lucifer.  I suppose I always have.  If I didn’t then you would have been dead long ago and there is nothing that he or Maze could do that would have saved you.  I love him for all that he is and ever will be.  I love him and ask him to be nothing but himself.  Can you say as much?”   

Standing outside in the hall, Lucifer heard what she said and rested his head against the wall.  Velius had told him once about Lilith’s feelings and for a moment he had wondered if it was true, before dismissing it as the childish fantasy of an offspring who wanted his parents together.  Once he had even attempted to provoke her into saying it just to bolster his ego.  While her words at the time were certainly edged in that tell-tale emotion, he had chosen once again to set it aside as nothing more than his reading too much into it.  Now there was no mistaking the words or misunderstanding their meaning and it hurt.  Lucifer loved Lilith with all his heart, but he was not ‘in love’ with her.  He was at a loss as to how to handle this.  Should he pretend he never heard her, or find a moment and talk as they never had before?  Feeling guilty and berating himself for hearing any part of what they had said, Lucifer stepped down the hall allowing them their privacy.

“What about your boyfriend in the next room?” The detective challenged.

“He is none of your concern, detective.  All you need to know is that I care about him.  I care _a lot_ about him.  He has made me happier than I have been in a long time and for a brief moment I even dared to believe . . .” Here she stopped.  Lilith couldn’t stand becoming overly emotional, although at times she couldn’t help it.  She was not about to let it happen in front of Chloe.  Lili took a deep breath then continued.  “I may not be able to have him the way I had hoped, but at least I’m willing to fight for the life and happiness of those I care about.  I can’t see you doing the same.”            

“Lucifer and I are partners and . . .  and we’re friends.  Maybe I don’t have the long history that you have with him, but we’re still a team.  I trust and count on him every day and . . . I hope he can say the same thing about me.”  For a moment she folded her arms and looked down, trying to keep her emotions in check as well.  “That said, let me tell you what working with Lucifer is like.  Some days he comes in and he acts like he wants more from me than a working relationship, more than just friendship.  H-he’s warm, attentive, caring and . . . and . . . and the next day he pushes me as far away emotionally as he can.  How am I supposed to take that?  What am I supposed to do?  I can’t live that way . . . I _won’t_ live that way.”  For a moment tears started to appear in her eyes and she quickly blinked them back and got herself under control.  “In spite of all that and regardless of what you think of me, I _still_ care about Lucifer and I would _never_ hurt him.”

Lilith stared at Chloe coldly.  She wanted to believe those final sentiments were true, maybe they were to a point.  Lucifer had placed the detective on a proverbial pedestal and it would topple . . . hard.  Perhaps she wouldn’t mean to hurt him, perhaps she wouldn’t even realize what she was doing, but the demoness understood something that Chloe never would.  God may have made Lucifer into the Lord of Hell and forced him to be a torturer meting out punishments to the damned, but he also possessed a fragile heart symbolically held in Chloe’s hand.  Lili once more looked at the bullet hanging around Decker’s neck and sighed.  The great symbol of his vulnerability.

“I wonder . . . if he were an angel, with wings of the brightest white, would he _finally_ be good enough for you?”  Lilith waited but there was no answer.  How could there be?  Chloe didn’t believe that such things existed so what could she say.  “Well, at least he won’t hate you when finally break his heart.”             

Chloe was about to say something in return, it was on the tip of her tongue, but before she could utter a syllable, Lilith started towards the door.  Lucifer heard the click of her stilettos from down the hall and immediately ducked into a storage closet across the way so they wouldn’t know that he was there and had overheard any part of their conversation.  The detective was not about to let Lili just walk away from this and took off after her.  Before she could catch up, Lilith had already begun talking to a nurse.  _Oh no you don’t, this isn’t over_ Chloe thought to herself, _you don’t get to have your say then turn your back on me._   Leaving the hospital, Det. Decker went out to the parking garage and started looking around for Lilith’s car.  Like the devil’s Corvette, the Hudson Hornet had a tendency to stand out so finding it wasn’t hard.  Sure enough, there it was on the second level, its red interior contrasting nicely with the shiny black paint.  _Flashy and high maintenance, like the woman herself_ , Chloe thought as she leaned against the wall and waited.

Lilith didn’t come outside right away.  She was busy talking over Dominique’s prognosis and making sure that he was doing well.  The nurse tried to encourage her to go in and see him and find out for herself, but Lili steadfastly declined.  Seeing the earnestness in Lili eyes, she leaned close and told her that he would be just fine.  He was walking, eating, laughing and would probably be released in a day or so.  This was welcome news and for a brief moment the demoness was tempted to go see him.  She even went over to his door and raised her hand to knock, but her courage failed.  They were too different.  Going in there would mean a change in their relationship and having to confess all that she really was.  She couldn’t do it, not again.  She dropped her hand, then jumped about a foot off the ground as unexpected fingers touched her shoulder.  When her feet once more touched the ground, she fell back against the solid chest of Lucifer Morningstar.  A soft ripple of laughter ran through the nurse’s station at the sight, while Lilith turned to her old friend and asked why he had come down there.  His answer was simple.  He had suspected the detective would try to interview the patient.  He knew her tenacity and stubbornness.  He conveniently left out how long he had actually been there or what he had overheard.  Before his old friend could ask any more questions regarding his visit, he quickly changed the subject.

“So, going to visit with your favorite Mr. Sweet Cheeks?” He asked putting on his best bright and cheerful demeanor.

“No.” She answered.

“Why not?” Lucifer asked, finding it odd.  This was rather unlike her.  He knew she had been there every day since Dominique was admitted so he couldn’t imagine her not wanting to go in and see him.  Lilith had told him how when Christian was shot, she stayed with him, holding him until his passed away.  He himself had sat with Chloe on more than one occasion when she was hurt . . .  or even dying.  He and Lilith in many ways were cut from the same cloth so her decision seemed quite out of character to him.  He started to probe further, but she quickly cut him off.

“I don’t really want to talk about it ‘old scratch’ . . . please.” 

Together they walked down to the parking garage careful to keep their conversation light and as far away from painful truths as possible.  They could talk about those later.  Instead, Lucifer started telling Lili about his exotic rental car and how fast it could go.  It wasn’t the Corvette of course, but nice just the same.  One of the stories the devil told was how shortly after getting the car, a minivan pulled alongside him and started revving its engine.  It had all been in good fun of course and even now the fallen angel was laughing about it.  Lilith was too, at least until they came in view of her Hudson Hornet and her deep jade eyes noticed Det. Decker standing there waiting.

Chloe saw her too, but was more concerned when she saw Lucifer walking with her.  The detective immediately started to stutter and stammer.  Lucifer politely asked if Trixie got her backpack okay to which he was answered with a low murmured ‘yes’.  No one in this awkward triangle noticed the motorcycle pulling into the parking garage, or the way the helmeted driver watched them behind a mirrored face shield.  His gloved hand carefully reached behind and under his leather jacket and caressed the black polymer frame of his Hi-Point 9mm handgun.  This was hardly the best firearm money could buy and in fact most collectors would call it a piece of junk, but this was a trivial matter to Ahriman.  It wasn’t expensive and he had bought it for a one-time use only.  He had actually come down to the hospital to finish what he had started with Dominique, but an opportunity this good shouldn’t be wasted.

“There is not enough salt in the world to protect you from the Hell you’re trying to unleash by following me.” Lilith stated, not even glancing at the detective as she approached her driver side door.

“Salt?”   

“Yeah . . . Supernatural  . . . it repels dem . . . you know what, you’ve already ruined it.”  She opened the door to get in.

“Look, you don’t get to decide when the conversation is over.  You can’t just say ‘Oh well I guess he won’t hate you’,” Chloe put on her best mock British accent in an attempt to imitate the demoness.  “And then walk off without letting me answer.”

“I did not say that . . . exactly.” Lilith took a step toward the detective, causing Lucifer to put himself in between.  He would be able to hold his own or even defeat Lili if it came to it, but his partner would not.

The detective was about to say something but a shot rang out and in the same instant a bullet whizzed by her face, brushing her hair and narrowly missing her head.  Before she could react, Lilith grabbed her and flung her to ground shielding her with her own body.  Lucifer too dove for cover behind a neighboring car, confident that there was no safer place for Chloe than in Lilith’s protection.  Pop, pop, pop, more shots rang out, catching Lilith in the back and exacting a cry of pain from her.  The bullets couldn’t penetrate her, but damn they hurt.  Turning her head, she saw the assailant and even with the helmet on, she knew who it was.  She really wasn’t surprised, and her anger showed in her glowing snake eyes.  Unfazed Ahri continued firing.  Pop, went the gun.

“Son of a bitch.” Lili said feeling the sharp pressure-point of pain as the bullet once more bounced off.  “Lovely, now I’m insulting myself.”  Pop, pop, pop echoed across the parking garage before the tell-tale silence that announced the weapon was empty.  The motorcycle quickly sped away as the two women got back on their feet, but not before Lili caught sight of the license plate. 

“H-how . . .” Chloe asked looking at Lilith.  The detective took hold of the demoness and turned her around.  Sure enough there were holes in her green wrapped crop top, but no wounds or blood.  “You were shot.”

“Yeah, well . . . I guess I’m lucky.”  Seizing the opportunity, Lilith got into her car and drove away, leaving the detective standing there with Lucifer, still dazed and confused.     

Ahriman returned to the apartment he shared with Cali, furious.  The detective should have died, but more importantly why hadn’t his mother died?  Seven shots to the back without missing and nothing happened.  She was demon like the others so why didn’t she die?  Ahri had assumed that in the demonic world Lilith was the same breed of creature, but she existed in a class of her own.  When God and remolded her from human to demon, he made her like no other.  The Queen of the Lilim was equal to angels in power and gifts.  Her youngest child was practically foaming at the mouth in his anger over the failure.  He should have just gone inside and done things the way he had originally planned.  That was a stupid mistake and one that could not be repeated.   Taking in deep breaths he calmed himself.  No matter how much he wanted to raise Hell and take out his frustration on the apartment, it would be terribly unwise to bring attention to himself.  The day was not a total loss, or at least it wouldn’t be.  He had plans tonight and his eye on another victim.       

He was not the only one with plans.  Ella was sitting at her lab desk brushing out a pair of wigs in anticipation of a night on the town.  One hair piece was a lovely hot pink that would definitely glow under a black light and the other was highlighter blue.  She couldn’t decide which one she wanted to wear.  Perhaps the pink?  Looking out through the glass of her lab she noticed Lucifer walking in with Chloe.  The detective still looked a bit rattled from the incident in the parking garage, but Ella didn’t notice in her excitement as she ran over to her desk with the wigs in hand.

“Which one?”

“Uh . . . oh, um . . . I’m sorry.  I’m not really up to it.”  She didn’t want to talk about what had happened.  She would have to give a report to Det. Dries as it was and let him know that the killer struck again.  Surely that was enough. 

“Oh come on, I bought tickets for the Los Angeles Club Crawl two days ago.”

“I know and I’m sorry.  I swear I’ll go next time and . . .  and I’ll even wear the pink wig.”  She promised. 

Ella had no choice but to agree.  For a brief moment she gave a hopeful look at Lucifer.  He wasn’t exactly the person she was hoping to go out clubbing with since she suspected that his nights were a little more hard core than she was prepared to go, but she really didn’t want to go alone.  The devil assured her that he would make sure his staff would give her anything she desired, but there was something else he needed to take care of.  He needed to see Lilith and talk over a few things with her.    

“Aaaww,” Ella looked up at him with a knowing smile.  “Cheesy love.”

“What?” Lucifer asked, understandably confused.

“You know, the kind of love where you can’t help but smile at each other or stare longingly for no other reason than you just want to.  When they’re there, you just can’t quite keep your hands off of them.”  Hearing this lovey dovey description made Chloe’s already bad day feel worse.  She turned away from her bubbly friend and rolled her eyes then glared down at her computer.  She couldn’t help but wonder, _why did she think they were so great together_?     

“Miss Lopez . . .” Lucifer started, but there really was no stopping her.  Besides what could he say?  Ella had a sweet naivety about her that made even the possibility of disappointing her a sin.  He smiled gently then finished what he started to say.  “If only it were that simple.”  He left it there and walked away, but Ella continued to smile to herself as if she had been let in on the biggest secret ever.

“Say what you want, but _Outlander_ doesn’t generate as much heat as you and Lili.”


	11. Los Angeles Club Crawl

Ahriman pulled up at Mrs. Fish Lounge. He had changed his shirt from earlier in the day to something a little nicer that buttoned down and had even put on a splash of cologne before taking his girlfriend’s car in lieu of his motorcycle.  After what had happened in the parking garage earlier that day, he was being extra cautious so as not to be spotted.  The lounge was the meeting place for everyone joining the Los Angeles Club Crawl and he had no trouble finding the sign or the party hosts.  Advertised as the original and premier club crawl in LA, it consisted of following the group through five clubs (Lux being the finale), making friends and enjoying great drinks and hot music.  It was a great opportunity to experience the night life without paying too much and you could skip the lines and cover charges.  Ahriman approached the hosts and was given his wrist band then the well-rehearsed speech regarding drink specials and rules.  He then proceeded to mingle while carefully looking over the faces in the group.  After a few minutes he saw his query walk in. 

Ella didn’t normally go out to party alone, but after Chloe’s cancellation she had found herself woefully shy of people to go out with on such short notice.  She had been wanting to do this club crawl for a long time but her tribe of ladies never seemed to come together.  She had finally talked Chloe into it complete with colorful wigs and full-on girl’s night silliness, but obviously that would have to wait for another time.  Not wanting to waste the tickets she had finally decided to go and meet some new people, even if it was only for one night.  Wide-eyed and smiling ear to ear she found her way to the club crawl hosts and got her wristband and listened to the same spiel as the others.

Once all the participants arrived, they set out for their first stop.  It was a little hideaway of a club known as the Golden Gopher and featured original exposed brick and custom-designed glass chandeliers.  Feeling adventurous Ella decided to try a cocktail known as the Master Gopher.  It was different, but she liked it.  Sipping her drink she sat down at a Pac-Man game and started search her purse for a couple of quarters.  Ahri waited a few moments then sat down on the other side and held out a couple of quarters.

“Are you any good?” He asked.

“Um, fair.” She answered. 

“Let’s go.”  Ahri smiled.  He put the change in the machine and the two started their game.  Watching each other play they couldn’t help laughing and cheering each other on.  Ella was accurate in her abilities.  She managed to clear levels one and two but finally kicked the bucket on level three.  He on the other hand seemed to sail through the game.  Ella laughed and cheered him on with chants of ‘go go go’.  Her hands gripped the table console as she watched him run the gambit on level six.  Her eyes were wide and for a moment it looked like he would succeed.  Just before the pixel character could reach the power pod, it was over.  The little yellow ball of a man finally bit the big one at the ghostly hands of “Inky” and the forensic scientist ‘ahhhed’ and laughed in playful disappointment.  Getting out two quarters of her own, she was about to start the game all over when they announced it was time to go to the next club on the crawl. 

The Crocker Club was built inside what used to be The Crocker Citizens National Bank and even boasted having the original vault with its multi-ton stainless steel door still intact.  Patrons have the option of dinking inside the vault, the main bar, or in one of the chamber rooms where people used to go to look at their safe deposit boxes in private, or if you have a reservation then the VIP stage.  There was also the Ghost Bar where the staff swear they have seen spirits.  Ella was immediately impressed by the style and panache of the place.  She treated herself to a drink called The Heist then wandered inside the vault, her wide eyes taking it all in while she moved through the crowds and listened to the hot music.  She was amazed at the massive vault door and couldn’t help wishing that one of her friends was here to share the experience with her.

 Finding a quiet corner she sat down to drink her cocktail inside the vault, her head and feet still moving to the rhythm of the music.  She was just getting comfortable and sending off a selfie to Chloe when a loud happy exclamation went through the room making her jump slightly.  She saw it was the same guy from the Pac-Man console and smiled brightly.  At first he didn’t seem to notice her there and she was fine with that.  It wasn’t as if they had made that much of a connection.  She was about to take another drink when he turned around and noticed her sitting there.  Immediately he apologized for his loud outburst and for bothering her.

“No, no, no, it’s okay.  I’m Ella by the way.”  She extended her hand, which he nervously shook.

“I’m Ahri.” He smiled.

“Ooo, like Aristotle, the great philosopher.”

“Oh no, no no, philosophical I am not, I’m doing good just to balance my check book.  Did you see the size and weight of that vault door?”  He glanced down at the drink she was holding and given the novelty names given to the signature cocktails he couldn’t resist inquiring.  “Mind me asking which drink you’re trying?”

“Oh, it’s called The Heist.  I’m not sure what’s in it, but it’s got a fruity taste without being overly sweet.  You?” She asked, noticing the drink in his hand.

“It’s called the Brinks Job.  I’m usually a straight bourbon guy, but it’s not bad.”  He took another sip and while looking about the place.  He moved closer to her table in an attempt to get out of the way of some partiers looking for a free table.  “So how many are in your group?” 

“It was supposed to be two, but my friend bailed on me.  I think she had a really bad day so . . . so just me.”

“You’re kidding.  I assumed you were with those six gals over there.”  Ahri told her sitting down on one of the soft plush ottoman’s across from Ella.  “I mean, they’re hot . . . your obviously hot.”  Ella glanced over at the group of women dressed or almost undressed with curvy buxom figures and turned up noses.  Hot women . . . maybe, but more like Kardashian wannabe’s.

“Oh no, no, no, no.” She laughed.  “How about you?  How many in your group?”

“Um, this is where it gets embarrassing . . . I’m a party of one.”  He responded rather sheepishly.  “What can I say, I’m a nerd and my friends aren’t exactly the club kind, but hey sometimes you just need to get out and speak something other than Klingon.”

At this admission, Ella lit up and even said a couple of phrases to him in the classic Star Trek language.  He answered right back to her delight.  The two continued their small talk for quite a while until the announcement came that it was time to head out the next location.  The Reserve was another former bank turned nightclub.  It too boasted loud music, huge chandeliers, different party rooms and even a set of chairs in the shape of giants masks positioned next to the vault entrance with its massive door.

Forgoing any refreshment the two headed straight for the dance floor where they started showing off their best moves.  The DJ played a mix that ranged from Beyoncé to Miley Cyrus, and even a little John Legend.  It was fantastic and Ella was good, there was no doubt about that, but for a self-proclaimed nerd, Ahri had skills and held his own.  They weren’t sure how many songs they had danced to, but it seemed like no time at all before it was once again time to continue the crawl to Clifton’s. 

Different than the previous places, the entire place was decorated to look like a forest, complete with murals, trees, rocks and crystal caverns.  The Lone survivor from the golden age of cafeterias, the eatery boasted a gothic bar with a variety of drinks and fine dining.  Ella wasn’t all that hungry although she did order an appetizer and a glass of water.  Ahri ordered himself a couple of hard drinks which he downed immediately.  The forensic scientist was a bit staggered by him.  She had seen him with a drink in every place they had gone to and yet he didn’t seem even a little bit buzzed.  The two continued getting to know one another, although when it came to backgrounds Ahri remained a bit vague and a touch guarded.  Even so, they found plenty to talk about and more than a few laughs.  At times they made silly comments about eating in the ‘great outdoors’ or other observations.  Ella was actually rather glad she met him.  The Club Crawl, while still exciting and fun, might not have been quite as enjoyable. 

“Next we’ll be heading to Lux and then it’ll be over.  What are your plans after that?” He asked.

“Um, I’ll probably just go home.  Although, Lucifer did say I could hang out at Lux if I wanted.”

“You know . . . L-Lucifer Morningstar.” Ahri asked, seemingly awestruck.  Of course he knew who his uncle was, probably better than her.  Right now he needed to give the performance of a lifetime so he could gain her trust.  So far it was working.  “I’ve never been in Lux, but I’ve heard stories before.  Some good some bad.”

“Well, we’re just colleagues at work, but yeah I know him.  Don’t let the name fool you, he’s really warm and fuzzy on the inside, he just likes to wear the whole devil persona.”  She then leaned in conspiratorially.  “I think he’s a method actor.”

“Is he?” Ahriman was trying to maintain the pretense he had so carefully crafted, but just hearing his uncle’s name, made his smile momentarily slip.

“I used to think that he had a thing for his partner at work, Chloe, but then we got this new lieutenant and let me tell you . . . the heat between her and him could set off the sprinkler system.”

“Really.”

“Oh yeah, but its okay, Lucifer has this girlfriend, Lilith . . . well, actually I’m not really sure what you would call them, but believe me, they are just like two flints and the sparks just fly when they’re together.”  Ella ate the last of her appetizer, momentarily picturing her devilish friend with Lili.  “I can’t imagine why they don’t seal the deal and make it official.”

“Probably Grand-Dad.” Ahri mumbled through clinched teeth.   

“What?” Ella asked. 

“Um, nothing, sorry.”

“Oh my God, I’m probably boring you talking about my co-workers, aren’t I?  I’m sorry . . .”

“No, no, it’s alright.  They’re good friends . . . you obviously care a lot about them.  It’s admirable.” He replied, feigning interest.  The truth was, he really didn’t want to hear about Lucifer or his own mother.  They weren’t a charming couple and there was nothing about them to like or find cute.  This human woman actually believed that his uncle was somehow warm and fuzzy on the inside.  What would she say if she saw the scars on his back from where he had severed his wings?  What would she think if she knew he had locked up an eleven-year-old-boy for the supposed sin of killing of some worthless human child?  Even after all this time he still believed he hadn’t done anything wrong.  The mistake was that Lucifer had dared to punish him.  That in his eyes was a most grievous sin as was the betrayal of his mother who stood there and let him.            

Ella excused herself to use the ladies room, leaving Ahriman alone for a moment.  As she was coming back she unexpectedly ran into someone.  Since his divorce from Chloe, Dan and gone to great lengths to re-orient himself and just get out and rediscover who he was.  Among those things was improve of course, surfing, but he had also taken it upon himself to try different bars and clubs.  Not every night or even every weekend, but maybe once a month pick out a place he had never tried before and just go.  Tonight was one of those nights and while he had heard of Clifton’s before, but had never tried it.  He certainly never expected to run into anyone he knew.  Ella came around the bend and physically collided with Dan which was followed up with quite a few apologies and then a massive hug as the forensic scientist realized who it was. 

“Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?” She asked, wide-eyes and bubbling over with happiness at running into him.

“I’m just branching out . . . trying something new.” He answered.  Ella proceeded to tell him all about her evening and he was genuinely glad for her.  Definitely sounded like fun.  After a moment she excused herself and went back over to the table where Ahri was waiting.  From his vantage point at the bar Dan could see the gentlemen she was with and at first he didn’t think much of it, but then he recalled the description given by Dr. Martin of Ahriman Tiya.  Of course he could just as easily be wrong about this guy, but just in case he positioned himself where he could watch the pair, careful to keep an eye on Ella.       

The conversation at the table once more turned to each of their plans once the club crawl was over.  Miss Lopez was quick to point out that she still did not have plans, to which Ahri began talking about going to the beach.  He started to describe in great romantic detail how the moon reflects off the water and how incredible it was to hear nothing but the sound of waves crashing against the sand.  For a moment it sounded like a perfect heaven.  Ella listened to him illustrate the unspoiled peace of the beach at night and carefully watched his face.  He seemed genuinely in awe of its tranquility and beauty, but the more she looked into his eyes the more she noticed something she hadn’t before.  Something in their inky black depths was different . . . something not quite right.  A certain lack of conscience maybe, or soul.  

“Why don’t you come with me, we can watch the sunrise from the beach.  It’s beautiful and you won’t regret it, I promise.”

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean, I appreciate the offer, but maybe another time.”  At her answer, his already dark eyes seemed to get that much more sinister, although his facial expression didn’t change.

“I guess . . . I guess I was wrong.  I thought we made more of a connection.  I misunderstood, I’m sorry.” He sat back in his chair.  For a moment Ella felt bad for turning him down, but still couldn’t quite shake what she had seen in him.

“No, no, I’m sure you’re a great guy, but we just met and we’re still getting to know each other.”

“You’re right . . . you’re right.” He nodded.  “I just haven’t felt this kind of connection before with someone.  I got carried away.  Sorry.  We’ll go at your pace.”  He flashed her a gentle smile that she quickly returned.  “You should probably finish your drink.” 

She started to pick up her water only to notice that look in his eyes again.  Nothing about the drink seemed amiss, but her instincts as well as the voice in her head kept telling her not to swallow.  Ahri could see her hesitation and began to wonder if she was on to him.  He asked her if something was the matter, and she stammered a bit before answering with a hesitant ‘no’.  Once again he suggested she take a drink, but she didn’t move.  Ahriman’s once gentle and friendly face suddenly seemed to have a threatening edge to it.  He caught her hand and held it tightly, almost to the point of hurting her then suggested they go outside and get some air before heading to the last stop.  No sure of what to do, Ella glanced over to the bar where Dan was.  He saw the look on her face and immediately went over.

“Ella!  He said, pretending that that they had not already run into each other.  “What are you doing here?” With the sudden interruption, Ahri loosened his grip and she quickly slipped free.

“Dan!”  The forensic scientist was terribly glad he had come over.  “I-I was just enjoying a night out.”  She too was trying to pretend she hadn’t seen him earlier.

“Oh yeah, me too.  I’ve read about this place and decided to give a try.”

“That’s great.  I decided to go on this club crawl through Los Angeles.  You know, meet new people and see new places.”

“Hey, since I ran into you, I got those photos from the lab for work, do you have a moment to look at them?” Dan suggested, taking out his phone and casually pretending to show her something while taking a quick picture of Ahriman.

“Oh sure . . . sure . . . I would love to.”  Ella all but leapt from her chair and hurried back over to the bar with Det. Espinoza.  Glancing back over to the table they noticed Ahri was gone as was the drink.  _Who was he really_ , she wondered, _why did he want to hurt her_?  There was no doubt in her mind now that that was indeed what his intentions were.  She kept searching her mind trying to understand why, but there were no answers.  After a moment something did occur to her and the very thought sent a cold chill through her.  “That was him, wasn’t it?  That was that guy Ahriman Tiya that tried to kill Linda  . . .”          

“I don’t know.  I got a picture of him so we can show it to Dr. Martin for identification.  See if it’s the same guy.” 

Hoping to see what direction he had gone or perhaps catch another glimpse of him, Dan ran outside and looked around.  He went up one side of the block then down the other, but there was no trace of him.  Satisfied that the guy had left, the detective went back inside to attend to his friend.  Ahriman wasn’t as gone as he thought he was though.  As soon as the door to the eatery closed, he stood up from his hiding place behind an SUV across the street.  He still had Ella’s drink and casually poured the liquid into the gutter before smashing the glass against the wall in disgust at his failure.  He hadn’t really poisoned it, but simply added a little something to make her drowsy.  He walked back to Mrs. Fish Lounge then drove his girlfriend’s car back to the apartment.  All the while he seethed over his failure.  How could it have happened?  She was right there in his grasp ready to be plucked.  How did she manage to see through him and why did that stupid . . . douche of a detective have to show up?  Someone had to pay for this.  His anger needed a victim.

Ahri stepped inside the apartment, his bloodlust still unsated.  Cali was already there and had fallen asleep in the bathtub.  Using the ability he had inherited from his father to see patterns in every action and object, he carefully pulled on his gloves then plugged in a hair dryer.  With painstakingly accuracy he positioned at just the right spot on edge of the sink.  He gathered his few pieces of clothing and meager possessions and packed them up in a duffle bag and set it by the door before cleaning his fingerprints from any object that might possibly retain them.  Satisfied, he returned to the bathroom doorway just in time to see her slight movement in the bathtub set off a chain reaction and fulfill the pattern.


	12. Bourbon All Day and the Devil All Night

The next day Ella gave all the details of her previous night’s encounter to Det. Dries while Chloe sat with her.  When Lucifer came in Det. Decker immediately rounded on him, demanding to know what information he had on this Ahriman Tiya.  The devil only answered that long ago when Ahri was a boy he had been locked away for killing a small child.  Yes, he had been involved with the incarceration as had Lili and that was why he was out to harm everyone around the two of them.  End of discussion. 

Between the detective being shot at and Miss Lopez’s close encounter, it needed to stop.  He had to put an end to this.  Chloe was justified in her righteous anger and looking at Ella and seeing her so upset was deeply troubling.  Ella was known for her over-the-top, bubbly personality.  She was the consummate optimist and seeing that taken away from her, even for a moment was worthy of punishment.

Having his inner circle of friends walking around looking over their shoulders was an intolerable situation and he couldn’t allow anyone else to get hurt.  What he needed was to talk to Lilith.  She was his mother and if anyone would have insight into his twisted mind, it was her.  Lucifer had been in a constant struggle with Ahriman since he was able to stand on his own two feet and even think about stretching his wings.  He had watched the child grow darker in personality until there was no choice but to lock him away in an effort to protect all of Heaven, Hell and humanity.  He had never asked Lilith about Ahri’s parentage, but he had assumed it was one of his siblings since he had wings.  Now he wanted a full and honest account of that particular offspring. 

Of course first he would have to find Lilith.  That had been quite difficult.  He had gone by her place the night before with no luck and despite his numerous attempts at calling her, she never answered.  The demoness could be infuriatingly stubborn when she wanted to be, particularly in those moments when she didn’t want to be found.  Fortunately, Lucifer knew a few of her hiding places and he spent the day traveling from one to the other in a vain attempt to locate her.  He even stopped by the cemetery hoping to that perhaps she was there visiting Christian, her original cuddle cakes.  She wasn’t there.  He was about to resign himself to sitting outside her home until she returned, when he noticed a large circle of men on the beach as he was driving by.  This probably would have meant nothing to him except that while waiting at a stop light, he overheard a young woman complaining she didn’t feel well.  These could easily be unrelated to each other, but taken as a whole it sounded a lot like Lilith.

He parked his car and started towards the crowd of men.  Even as he approached, he knew he could be completely wrong in his assumption, but then something deep within himself began to stir.  Yes, Lilith was there and she was wearing that damned signet ring of hers.  This ring beckoned to any male within a certain radius and made them willing to do anything she asked, like virtual slaves.  It also called out to celestials as well.  Lucifer found himself fighting back the desire to push aside the throng of human males and claim the Queen of Demons for himself.  Fortunately angels were strong enough to fight their urges in the ring’s presence.  Even so, it was still quite aggravating. 

 “Ahh, I see you’re in the middle of an ‘I lust Lilith club’ meeting.”  Lucifer commented after managing to work his way through the horde and finding his old friend seated on a beach blanket. 

“Yes and its new recruit day.”  Lilith killed off the bottle of Knob Creek she was holding then smiled wickedly up at the devil.  “You should see what they’re willing to do for initiation.”

“Yes, well, perhaps you should take off that bloody ring and give these poor chaps back their willpower.”

“Why, ‘Old Scratch’?  You don’t actually feel sorry for these men do you?  They run to my side and beg for even the tiniest scraps of my attention.” Her pure green eyes were glassy and showed hints of red.  The fallen angel found himself wondering if this was the first bottle she had drank.  Like himself she could get quite drunk, but an immortal metabolism means it takes great quantities to get to a true state of inebriation.   “I think you’re just a bit upset because the ring calls to you too.  Its voice may be softer, but your still hear its whisper none the less.” 

“Okay, club meeting is over.” He pushed through the circle of men and their adamant objections then grabbed Lili, pulling her to her feet against her wishes.  “Thank you, chaps, for your interest and while you don’t have to go home . . . Lilith will not be staying here.”  Speedily he started walking her down the beach and away from the crowd.  The further away they were, the less influence the ring had.  Oh, how badly he wished he could pull that bauble off himself.  It was at moments like this that he imagined his Father was having a right old laugh at his expense.  When they had reached a safe distance, he dropped her hand and turned on her “Take that bloody thing off your finger.”  He waited but she didn’t budge.  “NOW!”  For a moment Lilith only stared at him defiantly before finally slipping the ring off and putting it in her pocket.

“Happy?”

“Ecstatic.”  He answered.  “Now I need you to . . .” His train of thought came to a momentary screeching halt as she pulled the seal on a new bottle of Knob Creek then popped the cork with her mouth spitting it into the sand.  “Always a lady, I see.  Where on earth did you get that?”

“The cute ginger with the slight cowlick above his right ear.  He handed it to me when you were so rudely pulling me away.”  She answered with a wink before putting the bottle to her lips. 

“I really need you sober.” He stressed, attempting to take the bottle. 

“Yes, well I don’t want to be.”  She answered, pushing him away and walking further down the beach.  A good-looking surfer started walking in her direction and immediately she approached him, her best seductive smile on display.  He was only happy to meet her, but before he could even attempt to speak she claimed his lips.  Lucifer rolled his eyes then went over and catching her around the waist, promptly ended the introductions.

“Excuse me.  Sorry.  I’ll just take that off your hands now.”  The devil pulled her away as she once more put the bottle to her lips.  “Now, _Aḻakāṉa_ , where exactly did you park your car?”

“I didn’t, ‘Old Scratch’, I flew.”

That was a relief to Lucifer.  It was one less thing he had to worry about.  Snatching the bottle from her hands he took a quick drink himself and refilled his flask, before pouring out the rest.  No reason to let it all go to waste.  The pair were silent during the drive.  They were in view of Lux when Lilith reached over and started to take his flask from the inside pocket of his jacket.  He managed to fend her off while pulling into the parking garage.  It was early evening now and he was hoping that Lilith was beginning to sober up.  He opened her car door and she shot him a look of annoyance. 

“So, what is it you want to talk to me about, ‘Old Scratch’?”  More and more it seemed that the devil only appeared in her life when he wanted something.  Why couldn’t he seek her out just because he wanted to see her?  She already knew the answer to that.  She wasn’t the detective, that’s why and for now there was no room in his life for much else.  “Well you must have come to me for something.  Are you needing advice on how to win your Chloe’s heart?  Perhaps Maze has done something?”  She sidled up to her old friend, her fingers playfully touching his chest through his black shirt and vest.   She had gained the devil’s undivided attention before snagging the flask from his pocket and swallowing its contents.   “Now I’ve got it.  You want me because of the whole Ahriman problem.” 

“Well, he is your son.”

“You can’t blame it all on me, he’s a part of your family tree too, you know.” Lili responded handing him back his empty flask.

“You’ve never told me exactly which of my siblings you dallied with.  Care to fill me in now?”    

“Why should I?  It doesn’t change anything.”

“Well it would helpful in understanding what sort of ‘gifts’ we have to contend with.” Lucifer explained, as they walked towards the elevator.

“Alright fine, but let me make one thing perfectly clear.  My children belong to me and no one else but me . . . oh and yes, that includes Velius.”

“I think he would argue that point.”  The devil answered, but Lilith never heard him.  “I know I do.”

“Uriel . . . Ahri was fathered by Uriel.  It was a stupid moment of weakness on both our parts and didn’t last all that long.”  Lili answered.  Lucifer stared at her a moment in amazement.  His older brother’s views on demons were quite well known and it was hard to imagine that he had ever succumbed to the considerable charms of Lilith.  “Don’t you dare stare at me like that.  Let he who did not deflower my daughter cast the first stone.” He quickly put up his hands in a gesture of surrender.  He was hardly the one to judge her anyway.  Now that he knew the answer to his nephew’s parentage, there was still one thing gnawing at him.

“If he’s Uriel’s offspring, I wonder why he’s not manipulating patterns to kill his victims.  It would be a lot easier for him to get away with it.”

“Yes, but then he wouldn’t get any credit for the deed, now would he?  Everyone would simply think it was an unfortunate accident.  He wants us to know who did it and torture us.”  She pressed the button for the elevator then shrugged.  “Well, he is still part demon.  Aren’t you forgetting to lock your rental?” She asked as the doors began to slide open.  Lucifer turned and pressed the button on the key fob until the car horn honked.  He then turned around to find that there was no Lilith.

“Bloody Hell.”         

Thankfully it wasn’t difficult to figure out where she had snuck off to.  The elevator’s floor numbers stopped climbing once it reached the club level.  The devil waited for the elevator to come back down to the garage before taking it himself so he could go and retrieve his missing demon.  Entering Lux, he spotted her almost immediately sitting at the bar drinking and feeling up the bartender.  He knew why she was doing this.  She was being eaten alive with guilt.  Guilt that it was her child causing so much pain.  Guilt that she couldn’t just reach out her hand and stop him.  Guilt that she had not done more to prevent him from escaping his cell.  Lucifer understood well that sense of culpability and self-reproach.  While it was hardly the same as when he had killed Uriel, the weight of responsibility was still a familiar and burdensome one.

“All things considered, I’m actually in a very good place right now.” Lilith commented to the bartender as she smiled flirtatiously.  She swallowed a double shot of tequila then motioned for him to pour another.  “Not emotionally of course, but I am sitting at a bar, so that’s quite good isn’t it?”  The handsome man behind the counter nodded in agreement while pouring her another double then started to walk away.  “Do yourself a favor, love, leave the bottle.”

“ _Don’t_ leave the bottle.” Lucifer interrupted.  He was going to take her shot away, but it was too late, she had already drank it.  “In fact, no more drinks for her.”

 “Since when does the devil act like a stuffy old man?” She asked, before noticing the man next to her taking a drink of bourbon from a freshly opened bottle.  Since Lucifer was momentarily busy laying out some rules to the bartender, she decided to take advantage of the moment.  Slyly she straightened her black skin tight crop top and smiled at her gentleman neighbor.  Noticeably interested, he scooted closer and offered her a drink.  She took his glass and refilled it almost to the top before drinking it down herself.  It was at this moment that the devil realized what was happening next to him. 

“Nope, sorry, this one is already paggered.”  The fallen angel quickly intervened, handing the man back his glass and the rest of the bourbon.  There was no doubt in his mind that somebody’s supernatural metabolism was putting in a full day’s work.  “I’m sure there are plenty of other ladies for you to meet tonight.”

“You know, ‘Old Scratch’, you don’t get to decide how much I drink.  You do . . . I mean, I do.” Clearly she was feeling it again.  “I’m really not that big of drinker you know.  I can go whole weeks without a single shot.  C-can you?”

“Yes, well, you’re definitely making up for lost time.”

“I’m not that drunk.” She insisted. 

“Darling, you’re snobbled.” He responded pulling her from the stool and walking her towards the stairs.  “How about we get some fresh air, hm?” Lucifer managed to guide her up the stairs and out the front doors, leading her to a side alcove. 

“I never said I wanted to come out here.  What I want is another drink.  The last thing I need to is to sober up.  Do you know how much booze it takes to get a buzz going with my supernatural metabolism?”  Yes, he was well aware of how much it took, but she never allowed him to try and answer that before continuing.  “It takes a lot.  Right now I can’t think of a better state to be in.  When you’re drunk you don’t have to feel anything.  Numb, numb, numb.” she turned to her old friend and laid her head against him.

“If it helps, you’ve drank more than enough to keep that from happening for some time.”

They stood there together in that fashion with Lucifer’s fingers gently running through her long dark locks.  A couple walked past them and Lilith cocked her head and watched them.  They were holding hands and exchanging soft loving kisses.  So much happiness.  The devil looked down at Lili and saw the way she watched that couple.  Ah, that was also eating at her too.  She was unhappy about walking away from Dominique.  She hadn’t said anything about it of course, Lilith never would.  The devil knew that look all too well.  He had worn it in Vegas after saving Chloe’s life from the poison.  He felt that way now because the detective seemed to think that he had betrayed her, not just because she was taken off the case, but because he could talk to Lili about matters that he simply couldn’t discuss with her.  There were things that Lilith could understand that he didn’t know if the detective ever would. 

“What is wrong with us, ‘Old Scratch’?  Why can’t we just live our lives with the ones we love?  Why does everything have to be so,” She sighed. “Complicated?”

“I don’t know.” He answered softly.  She looked up into his sparkling dark eyes.  They were always so beautiful and so alive.  Perhaps it was the lonely heart, or the gallon of alcohol flowing through her veins, but softly her fingers traced the smooth line of his lips before rising up on her tip toes and tasting them.  At first it was gentle but it soon began to escalate with both of wanting more and their tongues penetrating deeper.  There was no lack of desire in either of them, yet something wasn’t right.  They pulled away confused and not sure why.  It made no sense.  These two must have kissed each other billions of times over countless millennia, so why did it seem so wrong now?  What had changed?  Wanting to distract herself from the strangeness of the moment, Lilith slipped her hand into Lucifer’s jacket pocket and took out his cigarette case and lighter.  She placed a cig between her deep red lips then returned the case to her friends pocket before taking a few steps down the sidewalk.  Normally she did not care for them, not for any moral, ethical or health reasons, it was just that she had lived for so long in a place where the air was filled with ash that she saw no reason to breathe it in on purpose.  Right now, that rolled up stick of tobacco sounded like just what the doctor ordered.  Lighting it, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.  The smoke was momentarily calming and she immediately took another drag to keep the sensation going.  Satisfied, she tossed the lighter at the fallen angel who caught it and put it back in his pocket. 

“Since when do you smoke?” Lucifer asked, rather surprised.

“Since . . . Since I decided I wanted to.” She answered, before taking another long puff, allowing it to fill her lungs before finally breathing it out.  She leaned against the building and looked off into the distance.  “Have you ever wondered if the gift of ‘desire’ is a blessing or a curse?”

“How can you be this philosophical after all you’ve had to drink?”

“Seriously, haven’t you ever thought about it?” She continued as she flicked the ashes onto the sidewalk.  “You and I seemed to have been designed to bring out the carnal desires in others and perhaps even ourselves, but nothing else.  Of course it didn’t matter so much until we came to earth and . . . well, evolved emotionally.  Now, it’s like we’re forbidden to have attachments, no love, nothing.  Doesn’t that bother you?”

“I don’t think about it.” He responded, taking the cigarette from her and inhaling deeply, permeating his airways before the wisps of smoke escaped through his nose and floated off into the night air.

“Yes you do.  You think about it every time you look at your detective.  Why don’t you just admit you’re in love with her?  It’s not a crime you know.”

“Isn’t it?”  He answered taking another long drag from the cigarette and brushing away the ash.  “If you’ll recall I told you before whatever feelings her and I had were nothing more than a manipulation sent courtesy of Dad.” 

“Was it?” Lilith sniffed.

“Oh, you think otherwise?”

“I think you’ll believe whatever you want to.” She answered.

“Do you really expect me to just stand there and let him maneuver us any way he damn well pleases?” Surely she knew him better than that, he thought as he tossed the cigarette to the cement walkway and ground it under his foot.  Lilith just laughed and shook her head.

“Oh please.  _You had her_ , ‘Old Scratch’, she was yours for the taking.  She loved you so much and in truth I think she still does.  That doesn’t really matter anymore though does it?  She was in the palm of your hand and you threw her away.  Why?  Why, because your mother planted a seed of doubt in your brain and you’ve allowed it to germinate and grow into full blown suspicion and disbelief.  What disturbed you more?  Was it that your heart’s desire might have been given to you by your Father, or the knowledge that if it was truly real then you would have to show her the truth about yourself and risk her reaction?  To my knowledge the devil has only taken one risk in his whole life and I think we know how his rebellion ended.”  His temper sparked, Lucifer for a moment lost control and took a few steps towards the demoness, his eyes momentarily flashing a mix of gold and red.  She never so much as flinched. 

“Seems to me this is a case of the pot calling the kettle black, my dear _Aḻakāṉa_.  Didn’t you just leave your heart’s desire back at the hospital wondering when you’re going to visit him?”

“You cannot begin to understand my heart’s desires.” She answered.  “ _And you never will_.”  It wasn’t true, but she didn’t know that.  Lucifer wasn’t about to tell her that he had overheard her admission of love that night at the hospital when she was talking to the detective.  He would never break her trust in that fashion.  If and when she ever decided to confess it, then it would be her decision, not his.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need another drink.  This whole reality thing is starting to kick my ass.”           

She went back into Lux before Lucifer could stop her.  Lingering a few moments in the cool night air managed to bring his temper back under control.  She was right, of course, but the truth was they were both guilty of not showing their true selves to the ones they cared about, or admitting their feelings.  Lucifer was afraid that somehow it wouldn’t be real and Chloe’s ability to choose for herself would be taken away.  For Lilith it was that she didn’t want to bury another human that she cared about.  He went back inside and for a moment he couldn’t find her.  He leaned against the wrought iron railing as his dark eyes searched the dim lit club before finally spotting her among the people on the dance floor.  She was swaying in the arms of a young man, but she wasn’t happy and he could see that.  She had a drink in her hand, no doubt trying to return to a more inebriated state.  The tinkling piano opening of _Never Enough_ echoed through the club as couples came together either dancing or simply holding each other.  Silently, the devil watched her and as Loren Allred’s voice began to sing, softly at first, bringing out the emotion and meaning of the words 

_I'm trying to hold my breath_

_Let it stay this way_

_Can't let this moment end_

_You set off a dream with me_

_Getting louder now_

_Can you hear it echoing?_

_Take my hand_

_Will you share this with me?_

_'Cause darling without you_

Lili suddenly turned and looked up at her old friend and lover, a sad longing in the depth of her jade eyes.  Why didn’t they ever seem to fit together?  He was the Lord of Hell and she the Queen of the Lilim.  It should seem like a natural fit.  Perhaps that was the problem, they were too much alike.  Both wanted to live their lives on their own terms without someone else’s ‘by your leave’.  Did they love each other?  Of course and they would run to the other’s side without hesitation when called.  The problem was that even if he wanted to pursue a true romance with Lilith, his heart still longed for someone else.  For all that she loved Lucifer, some part of her longed for someone else too.  Lucifer couldn’t be what she wanted, at least not right now.  Thank dear old Dad they were both immortal.  Perhaps someday when all the world has turned to dust, their time would come and the pieces would fit together.  Until then there was still two very separate sides to Lucifer Morningstar.  Chloe was the heart beat drawing him towards his humanity and better self.  Lilith was the fire in the darkness that called to the devil in him.  Silently he went down the steps towards the dance floor.  Their eyes never leaving each other as the music and Loren Allred’s voice hit full crescendo and power.     

_All the shine of a thousand spotlights_

_All the stars we steal from the night sky_

_Will never be enough_

_Never be enough_

_Towers of gold are still too little_

_These hands could hold the world but it'll_

_Never be enough_

_Never be enough_

No, they would never be enough for each other, that’s probably why their hearts had yearned elsewhere.  Tonight, however, there was no reason they couldn’t shut out the world and all its emotions and turmoil and simply lose themselves in each other.  He strode up to Lilith and taking her from her partner, pulled her into his own arms.  God, she felt good.  Immediately the young man she had been dancing with became upset at Lucifer’s audacity.  Couldn’t he wait for the next song?    He knew the owners reputation with women as well as many other things, but did he have to take this woman too?  To the amusement of Lilith, the young man proceeded to try and get in Lucifer’s face, which was no small feat for a man of five feet ten inches.  The Lord of Hell was hardly intimidated.  If anything he was entertained.  The demoness he knew could easily hold her own against an angel and needed no protecting . . . least of all from him.  

“Are you actually fighting for this lady’s attention?” The devil couldn’t stop a slight ripple of laughter at the notion.  Lili’s eyes narrowed in annoyance as he waved towards the bar for more drinks.  “I hate to break it to you, old chap, but Lilith here has been my mistress for ages.”  A waiter approached with three glasses of bourbon on a tray.  He handed one to the angry young man before him and one to Lili, taking her empty glass and handing it to the waiter.  “In fact she happens to be chief consort of my harem back in Hell.”

“Damn you.” Lili growled, lowly. 

“Chief consort of . . . of Hell?” This didn’t make any sense.  This had to be a joke.

“Yes, well you don’t have to take my word, you can always ask Velius.” Lucifer offered, getting out his phone.  The devil was no longer laughing, but still clearly enjoying this.

“What’s a Velius?” The man asked, clearly confused.

“Oh yes, that’s our son.” The Lord of Hell explained, delighting in the awkward look in the man’s face.

“You have a son?”

“She has many children.  Many, many children.  Didn’t she tell you?” The fallen angel continued.  The would-be rival silently walked away, unsure of what to do or say.  Lucifer turned towards Lilith only to have the very drink he had given her tossed in his face.  A combination of stifled laughter and a few gasps went through the crowd as she set the glass on the table.

“How dare you?  I am not your property, I have never been your property and I never will be your property!  If I am willing to have you it’s because _I_ choose you and _not_ the other way around.”

Lilith went up the stairs, but the devil was fast on her heels.  He set his drink on a nearby table before hastily following her to the top of the stairs then wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her down the hall.  For all that Lucifer had changed since living with humans, he was still used to being the Sovereign Lord of Hell and treated as such when it came to the denizens of the underworld.  Of course, no one could ever command Lilith, but then half the fun was the endless battle to try.  As soon they were down the hall and out of view of the club partiers, Lucifer flung off his wet suit jacket.

“Do you feel better now that you’ve ruined my suit?

“There would be more satisfaction if I knew you couldn’t just get it cleaned.” She answered, pulling herself free.    

“You couldn’t possibly have been that interested in that human male.”  He argued, removing his still wet vest.

“Doesn’t matter, _I_ get to decide what I want, not _you_.”

“Well, it just so happens that I know exactly what you want.” 

“Do you?” she challenged.  If they had sought to try and distract from any desires that had already showed themselves when they were outside the club, they were failing miserably.  Roughly he took hold of her and crushed her mouth with his.  It was deep, passionate and exploring.   After a moment she pushed him back. Their breaths coming in short pants “You are presumptuous and arrogant . . . and . . .”   She never finished he sentence as she caught hold of the devil’s shirt and pulled him back in to her embrace.      

Lucifer pressed her back against the wall as the heat between them intensified.  Both of them were equal parts hellfire and holy water and which one came through depended on the mood of the moment and who they were with.  Right now the flames inside were hot and could only be quenched by two beings evenly matched in strength and prowess.  He held her in place with one hand while the fingers of his other hand explored the hot, wet cradle of Venus through her tight blue jeans.  The clothes on their bodies was beginning to feel terribly confining.  It was likely they would have taken each other right there, but before things got too far, they were interrupted by a couple of drunk girls trying to locate a bathroom.  The ladies quickly left with many apologies and lots of giggles.  It was definitely time to take this party upstairs.

When the doors to the elevator slid open, Lucifer’s shirt was already unbuttoned and his hands had slipped beneath her crop-top and bra cupping her breast.  The devil’s fingers lightly brushed against the nipple, exciting her.  His lips once more found hers and each kiss was hungry and demanding.  His ravenous sexual appetite needed to be sated as did hers and not by a simple night’s pleasure with a stranger.  Without hesitation, Lilith’s fingers found his belt and made fast work of the buckle.  Their breathing was becoming much quicker as he backed her up to the piano. 

“Don’t stop.” He managed to say between deep penetrating kisses.   She wouldn’t stop, she couldn’t.  Lilith could no more stop what was going to happen then a glass of water could end a forest fire.  Her agile fingers unfastening and then tugging at his pants and boxers, removing them as quickly as she could.  Her eyes never left his face as she knelt down and slid his cock into her mouth.  She loved to watch his face when she did this.  The way he closed his eyes and sucked in luxuriating in the sensations of her hot breath and thrilled at the movement of her tongue.  He gasped slightly as her teeth dragged gently along his skin.  She was in control and she knew she could cause him pleasure or pain. 

Lucifer steadied himself with one hand on the piano edge and the other on her head.  His legs were slightly weak as one of her hands played with his ‘tools of a generation’.  She lightly squeezed them while also moving in a milking motion as her tongue softly pushed against the opening at the tip.  Lili enjoyed the way it felt inside her mouth, the hard shaft with soft sensitive head.  The feel of him twitching slightly as her tongue moved in circles.  The flavor of the man mixed with his slightly salty pre-cum.  She was not about to let him reach his ecstasy yet, there was far too much pleasure to be had.  

Just before standing she tore off her shirt and bra then took the tip of him and brushed it against her nipple leaving a drop of him there.  He eagerly brought her breast to his lips and licking and sucking at her, stopping short of actually hurting her.  It wasn’t enough though and he swiftly tore away at her pants.  Lucifer’s hot lips once more crushed hers as his hand slipped down into her panties.  She was hot, wet and ready for him.  Without taking his eyes from her, he took a quick lick of his finger savoring her flavor.  Not wanting to waste a moment he took Lilith’s hands and led her up to his bed where she reclined against the pillows.  She tore away at the buttons of his shirt desperate to get to his eager flesh while he slid her panties down her legs and tossed them aside.  They wanted nothing between them. 

Impatiently his hand gripped her thighs carefully opening her up so he could look at her . . . all of her.  He breathed in her fragrance, her pheromones.  It stoked the hunger already burning in him.  Lucifer’s eyes were wild and hungry which was a look that suited him well.  His long nimble fingers once more went inside her.  After countless millennia he knew every sensitive spot to stroke.  He placed his other hand on her abdomen, enjoying the feel of her quivering beneath it.  

Playfully as he kissed her knee then lower thigh and so on until he had reached her warm enticing kitty.  At the first flick of his tongue against the door and she started to moan.  Even without thinking her hand wound its way into his soft hair on top of head and held him there.  The maddening sensation of his chin stubble brushing against her inner thighs only heightened the moment. 

Lilith’s body began to undulate beneath her lover as suckled at her pearl.  No hard candy or sucker could ever boast being savored in such a fashion.  His teeth nipped at the swollen sensitive bud turning the demoness into a mass of gooseflesh.  She had known Lucifer since nearly the dawn of time and yet she still found herself wondering just deep how his tongue could infiltrate her body.  He was at least deep enough that he could feel her pulse beating rapidly.  His free hand moved from her smooth stomach to her breast, his long fingers lightly brushing her hard nipple.  As the devil’s hand moved in a gentle milking fashion she found herself being pushed quickly to edge.  Her body tensed up and a purring sound escaped her as she came.  The moment quickly became the most exquisite kind of torture as the devil seemed to latch on to her even harder, taking in every drop of her honey.     

Rising up onto his knees, he pulled her into his arms and once more claimed her mouth with his.  The taste of each other mingling in their hot kisses was intoxicating.  He started to lay her back down beneath him, but Lili resisted.  A wicked smile played on his lips.  With all his strength he caught her hands and held her down on the bed.  His long radiant body was against hers and she loved it as well as the exquisite feeling of his tight round ass wedged firmly between her thighs.  His arousal was pressing against her, begging for entry.  She too wanted completion.  With a forward movement he thrust into her filling her fully and completely. 

Still holding her down, Lucifer’s rhythmic movements were slow at first, but building.  He was savoring each sensation as he moved in and out of his lover, but Lili was far too voracious for the slow burn.  Managing to wiggle one of her hands free she caught the devil by the throat and flipped him, landing him on his back.  How many times had they battled for the dominant position without there ever being a winner?  Lilith’s hips rotated at a quicker pace, taking him in as much as she could. Small purrs escaped her as she felt her pleasure building again.  Lucifer could feel and see it to and caught hold of her hips, driving himself deeper into her.  Lost in the fever of the moment her hand released the fallen angel and he sat up.  Kissing her breasts as she held him and moaned.  Holding each other in this fashion, facing each other, they were equals, no one was above the other.  Faster and faster they moved as though they were one and not separate beings.  He was on the verge of melting into her when his wings unfurled and Lili clutched them as once more she came.  The sensation of her seizing the beautiful white feather appendages sent him quickly over the edge of ecstasy and he cried out in rapture to the very Heavens that they had once forfeited.


	13. Sowing Seeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kellin09 I heard you loud and clear. Here is the latest.

Everything in the penthouse was perfectly still.  Nothing was moving, except the flutter of Lucifer’s long black curtains as a soft warm breeze blew in off the balcony.  The two immortals had finally succumbed to exhaustion a few hours ago, their clothes still lying where they fell.  The devil and demon had spent the entire night and even some of the early morning hours covering as much of the Kama Sutra as they could.  Not a corner of the penthouse was spared.  When they did crash, they crashed hard.  They were so motionless that anyone seeing the pair might have wondered if they were even alive. The stillness was momentary broken as Lilith rolled over on her side followed by the devil who did likewise.  He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close before they once more resumed their peaceful slumber.  In this moment there was no fear, no broken hearts, no secrets or insane killers, only an ideal calm. 

This scene of perfect serenity belied the darkness still festering like a disease in their lives.  Ahriman was still out there and as determined as ever to destroy the pair.  The wheels of his plan were going full speed ahead despite his last three failures.  Glancing at the list of names in his notepad, he couldn’t help thinking that what he really needed right now was a touch of information.  Something that would help him destroy his mother and the Lightbringer.  He smiled to himself at the idea of their destruction and for a very brief moment dared to imagine himself ascending the throne of Hell.  Yes information was exactly what he needed.  The devil and his consort had to have weaknesses.  He had heard rumors since he was a boy that Lilith did and surely there was a chink in Dark Lord’s armor.  Looking back at his list he saw at least one name that would know all of Lucifer’s secrets and probably his mother’s too.            

Driving his late girlfriend’s car, he drove down to Beelzabean coffee shop and waited, carefully watching each person that came and went from the place.  He had spent the last year studying each chosen victim whose name was written in his little notebook.  He knew a great deal about their routines and many of the details of their lives.  It was how he knew Ella would know Klingon.  Even so, he didn’t know everything, but as his eyes fell upon a particular tall, shapely woman, a sinister smile curled his lips.  Hell’s most decorated torturer was an unmistakable beauty with her smooth creamy caramel complexion, intense smoldering black eyes and penchant for tight leather clothing.  Yes, Mazikeen would undoubtedly have information on Lucifer and Lilith.  Definitely time for a family reunion.    

The demoness had no idea she was being watched as she sat down at a table in the coffee shop and stared out the window.  She was thinking about what her mother had said the other day about not letting her wrath control her.  She was just so angry and so hurt at the lies she was getting from the two people who were supposed to be her friends.  Did she begrudge Linda a relationship?  No.  She simply asked her not to pursue one with Amenadiel.  _She asked her_ , and what did she do?  Linda was now seeing and sleeping with the first born angel behind her back.  Betrayal hurt so much.  Her mother spoke of loyalty and controlling emotions.  What about the humans?  Shouldn’t they be held to that standard?  She took a sip of her hot beverage then stared into the black brew. 

“Mazikeen?  Maze is that . . . is that you?” said a voice.  The demoness looked up to see a man walking towards her holding his own large cup of coffee.  She had no idea who he was and yet there was something about him that was familiar.  “Oh my God, I never expected to see you living here among humans.”  He sat down at her table right across from her with a look of joy.  Maze could only look back with both annoyance and confusion.  A sudden realization hit her unexpected guest and his smile fell.  “You don’t remember me do you?  I shouldn’t be surprised I guess, I mean, there are how many thousands of siblings between your birth and mine?  At least, it was good seeing you again.” Clearly disappointed, he got up and started to leave.

“Wait!”  Maze called out.  Her little brother stopped and turned around.  “Sit.”  She offered.  He sat down and took a drink from his paper cup.

“It really is good to see you.  I honestly believed that I was pretty much cut off from everyone.”

“Did you?’ She responded, clearly still trying to place him.

“Wow you really don’t remember me.” He sighed.  “I’ll tell you what, I’ll give you a hint.  I’m the last and youngest of them all.” 

“A-Ahriman?” Maze asked, her eyes getting wide.  She knew none of the particulars, but she knew that this baby brother of hers had done something as a boy that warranted being locked in one of the cells sealed with chains.  There was no such thing as parole in Hell so how did he break free?

“Yeah, I’m afraid that name has no positive associations for anyone, not even me.”  He blew the hot steam from the top of his cup then took another sip.  “Are you here by choice or are you like me and have no other place to go except this . . . hell-hole of humanity?”

“No . . . yes . . . no . . . Lucifer brought me here so I could torture a guy and get information out of him.  I stayed because he . . . well . . . he wanted me too.”

“Right.”  He sneered.  “Was that before or after he asked mother?”

“No, no she snuck out when he went back to Hell for me.”

“Of course.”  He responded, sipping coffee.  “I’ve just never known the Dark Prince to do much of anything without including her or vice versa.  Well, except for when our mother abandoned us.”  Here he went silent as he chose his words carefully.  Maze was not particularly trusting, least of all with her siblings.  If he wanted her to open up he would have to press the right buttons and make her believe he truly empathized with her.  “Our race was never truly a part of Hell and Heaven simply used us and threw us aside.  You would think that would make a mother more protective, but not ours.  That bitch was always more interested in herself and her place at Lucifer’s side.  The only other thing she ever gave two shits about was Velius, the oldest of us bastards.  I mean, I was locked away and had my wings sliced off as a boy, but can you honestly say that you fared better under her motherly care?” 

“I don’t need you to tell me about _her_.” He was accurate and Mazikeen knew it, at least when it came to Lilith.  Her mother had never been easy to live with.  She had thousands of siblings all fighting for a scrap of motherly attention and receiving none.  She had her own issues with Lili and although there had been moments of civility between them, nothing had ever healed the wounds.

“You know, our sister Keres once told me a crazy rumor that there was a way to strip our mother of all her demonic power and render her human.”  He watched his sisters face, but there was no reaction.  “Of course I’ve also heard whispers that her chest of talismans is here on earth with her too.”  The ornate casket held many powerful items, but of particular interest was the serpent crown of the Lilim.  The one who wore it would have power over the legions of his brothers and sisters.  Powerful incentive for taking control of the box.   

“Keres is a liar.  She doesn’t know anything about taking our mothers power away.  The only one who knows Lilith’s secrets is Lucifer.  As for the box . . . she’s got it hidden somewhere here on earth, but meddle at your own risk.  That is a darkness I want no part of.”   

“You’re probably right.  Keres is known for her sadistic torture, not her honesty.   As it is, I really don’t know our mother anymore or The Morning Star.  Living among these humans may have actually mellowed them.”

“Something like that.  Lucifer spends most of his time following around Det. Decker, trying to solve murders and mother . . . only the Presence knows what she does with her time.  I don’t go out of my way to see her.” Maze answered, taking a drink from her cup.

“What?  The devil fights crime?  That sounds like the plot of a bad cop show.”  He laughed.  “Then again, it might make an interesting mash-up.  The devil and his loyal demon taking down the bad guys.  You with your blades extracting confessions while Lucifer assigns their punishments.  You’ll have to let the human take credit of course, she probably needs it.  What else is she going to do.”

“The only thing she _does,_ is make him vulnerable.” Maze sniffed with a grimace. 

“Pleeese.  Nothing makes the devil vulnerable.” He responded with feigned disbelief.  “He’s the Lord of Hell.  Unless you have something supernatural to use as a weapon the only thing you’re going to get is his mocking laughter and your ass handed to you on a plate.”

“Yeah well, it seems she’s ‘special’.  When she’s around the devil bleeds.”  She glowered at her beverage. 

“Okay, okay, fine, the devil bleeds.” He rolled his eyes at the notion.  “Anyway, aren’t you supposed to his bodyguard?” Ahriman smirked, mocking her assertions. “I thought you played the part of the ninja demon that swoops in and rescues our beloved King of Hellfire before he’s gunned down by some mugger looking to grab his wallet.”  He started to laugh even harder at the notion.  “No wait, wait, I got it.  Since it’s fiction anyways, let’s make it Heisenberg.  That would make a much better headline.  ‘Walter White aka Heisenberg truly breaks bad after killing Satan’” He was rolling with amusement at the idea, yet despite his laughter, Ahri actually believed everything she was saying.  Playing it off as disbelief was his safest bet since the last thing he wanted was her to know what he was up to.  His sarcasm paid off as she scowled at him and a deep animalistic growl began to emit from her.           

“ ** _That_** partnership is all Lucifer and Chloe.  It’s _always_ Lucifer and Chloe.  If he’s not around her then he’s thinking about her . . .” The demoness’ face stiffened.  Normally she didn’t let herself think about how far apart the devil and she had grown, but since her brother had brought it up . . . it was definitely a sore spot.

“Surely you have someone sis.”  Ahriman really didn’t care about his sister’s relationship with the Lord of Hell or their mother.  He did however know what hot buttons to press so he could manipulate her and plant ideas in her head.  Right now his original revenge plan was not going as well as he had hoped.  He wouldn’t mind having her as an ally at least for a while until she proved no longer useful.  If things really did go bad for him, then perhaps he at least managed to sow some seeds of discontent while feeding the ones already there.  

“I do.” She answered thinking of Linda.  “Well, I thought I did, anyway.  It seems that my so-called ‘friend’ would rather lie to me and sneak around behind my back with Amenadiel.  Funny thing is, they actually think they are putting one over on me.  Like I wouldn’t find out!”

“So force it out of them.” Ahri suggested.  “One is a powerless angel and the other a plain ordinary human.  You’re Mazikeen, the greatest torturer in Hell.  You should be able to compel a confession out of them better than anyone.”    

“Powerless, maybe, but they’re still Lucifer’s brother and his friend and therapist.  If I were to give them what they deserved . . .”

“What, he’ll cry?” Ahri challenged.  “He is the Sovereign Lord of Hell and you’re telling me he is in therapy?”  This was hardly a surprise to him since he had already met and tried to kill Linda, but Maze was unaware of it and he wanted to keep it that way.  “From the things you have told me, he is hardly worthy of your respect anymore.  He demands your loyalty and yet ignores you in favor of some stupid human detective.”  He watched her face and could see that she was taking it all in.  “Seems to me he doesn’t deserve you.  Neither do your so-called friends if they treat you like that.  You’d be better off returning to Hell where at least you’d be feared and respected.”

“What could you possibly know about anything?!” Maze growled at her brother.  She was pissed at his blunt assessment.  He hadn’t been around for the worst of it. He wasn’t there when their mother had disappeared into her own self-imposed exile behind the waterfall of swords.  How could he know the ages of abandonment the Lilim endured all because of a falling out between their mother and Lucifer?  How could he understand the eons she spent as a fugitive, with no mother to comfort her and friends or siblings to stand by her?  “You haven’t been one of us for countless millennia.  You know nothing!  **_Nobody_** _disrespects me, not even Lucifer_.”

“Actually I _have_ heard the stories.  Before I managed to get to earth I ran into two of our siblings and while they were cautious, they were willing to talk to me . . . at least for a few moments.  They told me a lot of things.”  This was a complete lie.  He had made a hasty departure from Hell without looking back.  He knew each of his brothers and sisters would do their mother’s bidding and return him to his prison.  Fortunately Maze had no way of knowing that.  “You know what, you’re right.  I’m sure nothing has really changed in your life.  You’re still nothing more than the devil’s consolation prize when he can’t have what he really wants.”  His words barely left his lips and Maze had unsheathed one of her blades burying the tip in the table in front of her little brother.  “You can try your luck, but I’m still stronger than you.”  He responded quite calmly.  “Even if you should be so lucky as to kill me, it won’t change the truth.”

“I am _no one’s_ consolation prize.”

“Aren’t you?  Even in the short time I lived among the Lilim I recall watching the devil grant you attention only when our lovely mother had stormed off.”  This was a bold-faced lie, like so many other things he had said, but masterful.  The easiest way to get Mazikeen off kilter and manipulate her was to tap into her betrayal and abandonment issues.  She would always expect someone to deceive her and let her down, **_each and every time_**.  It was her Achilles heel and even if she didn’t jump on it today, the thought was firmly planted.  He could see it in her eyes.  She was trying to convince herself that it wasn’t true, but there was always that doubt. 

“You’re insane.” She snapped as she stood up and grabbed her demon blade.

“Nothing I haven’t heard before.  I’m not so sure they’re wrong, but I do think that one day you’ll see I’m right about this.”  He smirked.  Mazikeen eyed him suspiciously.  She didn’t want to believe anything he said.  There were so many things about him she didn’t know, like the reason he was incarcerated and stripped of his wings.  Why he was so interested in her?  From the moment the door to his cell was sealed the Lilim were forbidden to speak of him or even mention his name.  Ahriman stood and leaned across the table looking eye to eye with his sister.  “Hate me, I really don’t care, but ask yourself one thing.  Who has ever put you first, Mazikeen?  Has anybody?”  With that he took his coffee and walked away leaving his sister seething, although it was hard to say if it was at him or any of the other people in her circle.

For a moment she leapt to her feet and started out the door, ready to force a confession from Linda and Amenadiel using her demon daggers if necessary.  She made it several blocks before rethinking that decision.  This was earth and when dealing with humanity you simply couldn’t just kick down a person’s door and demand answers.  Well, you could but it was frowned upon and could quite possible get you arrested.  She would simply have to wait a little longer.  They would admit their guilt eventually and when they did . . . she would crush them.

Mazikeen was so busy imagining what tortures she would perform that she completely forgot about Lucifer, Lilith and any conflicts she had with them.  That Ahriman would even approach Maze was the farthest thing from the devil and demon’s mind.  They were just beginning to stir and awaken for the day, or at least Lilith was.  She momentarily stretched enjoying the peace and serenity of the moment.  It was the first time since Ahriman began his twisted plan that either the devil or his mistress had felt so calm and relaxed.  The quiet was not to last however as Lucifer suddenly sat bolt upright and cried out with a loud heart wrenching ‘NO’.  Instantly awake, Lilith sat up too and wrapped her arms around him asking if he was okay. His heart was racing, but he quickly told her he was fine. 

He had had this nightmare before and would undoubtedly have it again.  It was always the same.  Its night and Chloe shows up at his penthouse in high spirits ready to investigate a new case.  He can hear her calling him, but for a moment he can’t move, afraid of what’s happening to him.  Scared it might affect her.  He finally leaves the shadows and begs her leave, but she doesn’t and instead wants to know what’s on his back.  He pleads with her to just leave because he can’t control them.  Against his will his wings unfurl to their full extent revealing the truth to her.  Every time he experienced this dream he was never certain if Chloe was startled or scared, but he heard her gasp as she backed into the guard rail.  The haunting sound of glass shattering mixed with her scream as she fell from the building still echoed in his ears.  In every replay of this vision he dove for her, but just before he could grab her hand his wings open in all their full glory and stop his descent.  All he could do was watch helplessly as she plummeted towards the ground.  Thankfully he always woke up just before the bloody end. 

Lilith had no idea what his nightmare was and he couldn’t bring himself to tell her.  Normally confiding in Lili came as natural to him as his waggish charm, but this was different.  Given the animosity between the two women and the complexities of his relationships with both, it somehow seem inappropriate.  That didn’t mean that there wasn’t comfort in just having her there.  His strong hand covered hers as she held him.  Her long dark hair falling over his shoulder as her head rested against his.

“Its okay, Lucifer, I’m here.  You’re safe.” She assured him.

“I’m not the one who needs to be safe.” He responded.  God, that look on Chloe’s face as she fell.  A thousand demon daggers stabbing him in the gut would hurt less.

“Talk to me, ‘Old Scratch’.  What’s going on?”

For a moment he was tempted to take her up on this offer, but stopped himself.  Instead he gently caressed her arm then entwined his fingers in hers.  He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at her.  She looked good with bed head.  The sight of her mussed hair, sleepy eyes and faint smell of their night of sex on her skin was more attractive then lingerie or perfume to him.  A glint of mischief flashed in Lucifer’s dark sparkling eyes just before he captured her lips.  Playfully he took hold of her and started to pull her in front of him.  Lili laughed in between kisses while offering up some good-natured resistance before giving in.  The devil pulled her down beneath him, her head resting at the edge of the foot of the bed. 

Lilith was no fool and she knew he was distracting himself from whatever it was he had dreamed.  Perhaps she should be offended at being used in such a fashion but she wasn’t.  She had used him before in the same way.  Whatever Hell they had endured throughout the ages, both could be sure of finding at least a scrap of salvation in each other’s arms.  Last night he had breathed life back into her and now she would gladly do the same for him.  That was the plan anyway.  Lucifer was just beginning to suck and nibble at her ear when the elevator door opened and Velius stepped inside pulling his large black Samsonite suitcase behind him.  At the sound the heads of both the devil and demoness went up.   

“OH, for the love of Grandad!”  Instantly Velius turned around a look of complete disgust on his face.  “Have you two ever considered putting up a signal? Maybe a post-it note saying ‘occupied, don’t come up’? How about something as simple as locking out the elevator with a key or a numeric code or something?”  Velius shuddered at the image still burned in his mind.  “I’m going to need therapy after this.”  Lucifer hastily pulled on his robe and started towards this Nephilim child of his, curious to know what had suddenly brought him back to LA.

“I-I thought you were Vienna.” The devil commented, perplexed at seeing Velius.  He should have stayed gone.  It was dangerous for him to be in Los Angeles and not just because he was wanted for questioning, but he knew Ahriman would be hunting him. 

“I was, but after all of your texts talking about Ahriman’s escape and how he was trying to kill you . . . how could I not come back?  I’m not quite sure why you told me to stay away from Lux . . . I mean, clearly you’re here so I’m not sure what’s going on.” Hearing this the fallen angel’s face became rigid and his eyes looked like black fire.  Without explanation he began demanding to see Velius phone. 

The only son of Hell balked at first confused at what was going on, but seeing the fear on his mother’s face as she hurried over wearing a sheet and the seething anger of Lucifer he quickly relented.  The devil began scrolling through Velius’ messages and sure enough there was his own phone number and many lengthy texts detailing the three murders as well as the three attempts.  He had never sent these.  In fact he had purposely left his son in the dark to prevent him from coming here and becoming a target.  He had changed his phone number after the whole Pac-Man incident and the twisted little bastard had still managed to hack into his phone again!  Furious and without any forethought he smashed the cell phone against the bar counter. 

“What the Hell . . .?” Velius couldn’t believe he had done that.  True, it was the devil who had purchased it for him, but still. 

“ ** _I_** never sent you those messages!” Lucifer fumed.  “Your half-brother did.  This is the second time the psycho bastard hacked me.”

“My half-brother?”

“Ahriman.” Lilith answered softly, ashamed to even say his name.  “Everything he told you in those messages was true, but he pretended to be your father to lure you back and make you one of his victims.”

“So my insane baby brother is loose and trying to kill everyone associated with you two and neither one of you could be bothered to mention it to me?” The fallen angel opened his mouth to object, but Velius wasn’t having it.  “The asshole hacked you once before and it didn’t occur to you that he might do it again or pretend to be you and lure me back?”  The devil and demoness couldn’t speak.  It should have occurred to them.  They should have known it was a possibility.  How could they be so stupid?  For a moment Lilith tried to reach out to her son but he quickly pulled away “Don’t.” he responded sharply before storming back into the elevator to go up to Maze’s old room while muttering something about needing a drink and wishing he was adopted. 

Lucifer went off into his closet dressing room, fuming.  This was the second time that he had been admonished for not warning those in his inner circle about Ahriman and the danger he posed.  Right now he couldn’t decide which was worse, having your own offspring scold you like a mischievous school brat or that he was completely right in doing it.  He should have guessed that the twisted little insect would figure out how to hack his phone again.  Unfortunately the damage was done now and there was nothing he could do about it.  At least everyone he cared about was now aware of the threat.    

Lilith joined him in the dressing room just as the devil was silently pulling on his pants.  He was angry with himself, Ahriman and the justified disrespect shown him by Velius.  Silently she too began to dress.  She knew their son was right, but she was not about to add to anything to what had already been said.  Sometimes it was simply best not to provoke the fallen angel any further than he already was.  Besides, Lilith was just as guilty as the devil, maybe more so.  Her phone had not been compromised and yet she still had not warned him.   

Buttoning her jeans she glanced at the open closet noticing Lucifer’s tailored suits all hanging together.  All made by top designers, the devil had a virtual rainbow of colors and styles, but one in particular caught her eye.  Quickly fastening her bra she went over and pushed back the other suits to get a better look.  Whether it could be called brown or burgundy depended on the lighting and the very sight of it made her twist her face up.  Lucifer looked at her as though he couldn’t understand what the problem was.

“When did you start dressing like ‘Ron Burgundy’ from the _Anchorman_ movies?”

“I beg your pardon.  That suit happens to be a tailored made . . .” He started to say.

“No, no, no. A designer label only means you paid more.  Just because a Versace label shows up on a garbage bag, doesn’t mean it looks good.”

“There is nothing wrong with that suit.” He insisted.

“Please, a suit in this color makes you look at least five years older.”  She insisted, with a sassy raise of the eyebrow.

“It most certainly does not.” He responded, taking the clothing from her and putting it back in its place in the closet. 

“Now that suit would be perfect if you were planning on preaching your Father’s word on the telly and wanted to look like the televangelists of old.”  She teased.

“I’ll take your advice on high fashion when you wear more than four inches of fabric across your boobs.”

“Fine.” She answered pulling her skin tight crop top t-shirt over her head.  On a whim, she then started rummaging through Lucifer’s closet until she noticed a black brocade vest with a purple silk back.  She quickly slipped it on then adjusted the back to make sure it showed off her shapely figure.

“What are you doing?”

“Borrowing your clothes, love.” She smiled.  “I don’t do the whole walk of shame schtick where you leave a place dressed in the same outfit at the night before.”  She raised up on her tip toes and planted a quick kiss on his lips then once again flashed a saucy smile.  “You’ll get it back, ‘Old Scratch’.” What she wasn’t mentioning was that it would stay with her until it ceased to smell like him, _then_ she would return it.

Lucifer was about to voice his objections once again when his phone rang.  It sounded distant and muffled, but his sharp ears still managed to hear it.  Finishing up the last buttons of his shirt he went back out into the main room and began to rummage through yesterdays discarded garments.  Thank his Father they had picked up his vest and jacket from the hallway at Lux before coming up stairs.  Digging through the pockets of his jacket, he finally located his phone resting in the inside pocket.  The number it showed was unknown to him and he quickly answered certain of who was on the other end.

“I know it’s you Ahriman!  Why don’t you face me?  Instead of killing innocent people why don’t you take on the devil yourself or are you coward?”  He waited but the only answer he heard was the sound of Nine Inch Nails singing _Hurt_.  


	14. Where Patterns Lead

Ahriman’s call came to a sudden end and Lucifer began shouting for Lilith while simultaneously calling the detective.  Just the thought of that demonic vermin getting his hands on the detective was enough to set the heart cross-wise in him.  To his great relief Chloe answered.  She was safe.  Just hearing her voice managed to lighten some of the fear he felt but not all.  With barely a pause Lucifer started to ask about Ella and Charlotte.  The detective was confused as to what this was about, but assured him they were right there and safe.  That was a relief at least.  He turned to Lilith and in the old ancient language shouted at her to go and check on their son.  The demoness instantly ran to the elevator and up to the room above while Lucifer began telling Chloe about the phone call.  Ahriman had somebody.  Maybe they were alive . . . maybe they were already dead, but the bastard had someone, that much he knew.  The question was who.

Lilith may not have heard the phone call with music from Ahriman, but the fear in Lucifer’s face and the urgency in his voice was enough to make the situation clear to her.  The devil certainly didn’t need to ask her to check on Velius twice.  Never had the elevator seemed so slow.  If the upper room had boasted a balcony like the penthouse then this would have been much easier.  Lili unsheathed one of her demon daggers as the door opened.  She wanted to be ready for anything.  She slowly stepped into the room, her sharp eyes scoping out every corner and detail looking for possible threats.  There was nothing.  She shouted for Velius as loud as she could, but there was no answer.  Her heart was pounding with fear.  A quick momentary thump sound from the bathroom made it stop altogether.  She turned towards the door and was set to kick it in when it swung open.  Prepared to save one child at the expense of another she swung with her blade.

“MUM!” shouted Velius.  At the sound and sight of her son, Lili managed to stop the forward momentum of her dagger just as the tip was kissing his throat.  He stood perfectly still, shocked, dripping wet and with a towel wrapped around his waist.  The Nephilim’s eyes were wide open and he didn’t dare move with his mother’s Hell forged weapon against his throat. 

“W-why didn’t you answer me?!” She asked. 

“I was in the shower.  Remember . . . long flight from Vienna.”  He waited but Lilith didn’t move.  “There is no one here but me, mum.  Could you put your dagger down?”

Suddenly cognizant that she was still holding a blade to his throat, she pulled it back and re-sheathed it.  All the adrenaline that had been driving Lili suddenly turned to relief and the normally unemotional demon threw her arms around her son.  The Nephilim was completely stunned by this.  His mother had never hugged him before, at least he couldn’t recall her doing so.  It was extraordinary.  A gentle smile appeared on his lips as he put his arm around her and hugged her in return. 

“Your father . . . h-he got another one of those calls . . . I was afraid . . .”

“It’s okay, mum, I’m safe.”

“Of course you are.” Lilith responded, pulling away and suppressing whatever fear she had felt and bringing herself back to normalcy.  Wrong or right, she didn’t like appearing emotional in front of her kids.  Emotions could be turned into weakness and showing vulnerability to any of the Lilim was, well, dangerous and ripe for exploitation.  “I-I heard a noise and I was just concerned, that’s all.”

“Riiight.  I bumped the shampoo bottle getting out of the shower.”

The sound of the elevator doors opening suddenly caught her ear.  Lilith, still paranoid, flung one of her daggers towards the lifts occupant only to have it caught by Lucifer, inches from his face.  He stared at the demoness, less than amused.  In response, Lili simply shrugged and offered a quiet ‘oops’.  As different as they could be, these were the moments that a resemblance between Maze and her mother became apparent.

“Well, it seems we’ve flipped the script and now I am the naked party while you two are dressed.”  Velius started to go back towards the bathroom, but stopped shy of the door.  “Just to be clear, I’m perfectly safe and now I’m going to go finish my shower.”  Their Nephilim son walked back into the other room, closing the door behind him. 

“The detective is safe.” Lucifer informed her as he handed Lilith back her blade.  “Ella is safe, Amenadiel, Linda . . . they’re all fine and dandy.  Even Dan is perfectly fine.  Obviously Velius is here . . . so . . .?”  The devil could only look at her powerless as to what to do.  A thought went through the demoness like cold lightening and she quickly took her phone from her pocket.  She scrolled through the contact list until she found the one she wanted then held it out to Lucifer.

“Call Dominque and make sure he’s okay.”

“Why don’t you just call him?” The devil asked, puzzled.  “I’m sure he would rather hear your voice then mine.”

“No . . . I can’t.  Please.  All you have to do is make sure he’s okay.” She forced the phone into his hand and looked up at him pleadingly.  “Please.” 

Reluctantly Lucifer took the phone and dialed the number.  Dominque picked up and in his usual charming fashion the devil explained why he was calling and made him fully abreast of the situation.  The mortal on the other end assured him that nothing was amiss then asked about Lilith.  For a moment the fallen angel didn’t know what to say.  He looked at Lilith, hoping that she would want to take the phone and speak to him, but she shook her head instead.  Lucifer shot her a look of annoyance then proceeded to tell Dominique that she was fine and that he hoped that when this killer was caught she would be in contact with him.  He hung up the phone and handed it back to the demoness, a judgmental look in his otherwise beautiful dark eyes.     

“Don’t.” She said sharply as she took the phone.  She knew that look and now was not the time to discuss the complexities of human emotions.  “Anyway, he’s safe, that’s what matters.  So, who’s left?

It really didn’t matter how much they racked their brains, they couldn’t begin to guess the answer.  The truth was, Ahriman had not yet taken his victim, but the spider was spinning his web and wanted the devil to know.  The half-breed angel/demon was standing patiently on a street corner glancing at his watch.  Timing was everything.  After his last three failures, he had decided to take a page from his father Uriel’s angelic book and use the patterns he saw in everything to his advantage.  Once again he looked down at his Tissot Couturier automatic chronograph Valjoux watch.  The black face with its rose gold case and accents on the three separate counters and date functions were enough to catch anyone’s attention.  For a being with seemingly unlimited funds, you would expect a Rolex, but why be flashy. 

The minute hand ticked to the appointed time and Ahriman reached into his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes.  Tearing open the package, he placed one between his lips, then put the pack back in his pocket and took out a cheap Bic lighter.  Two clicks on the red button and a flame appeared which he used to light the smoky treat.  Out of the corner of his eye he noticed an old man coming up the sidewalk across the street.  The fellow walked the same path every day to buy a newspaper at the nearby convenience.  This particular senior citizen had penchant for getting into shouting matches with individuals whose views were different from his own.  To call him feisty was an understatement.  He had never backed down from anyone in his life and would not hesitate to go nose to nose to prove his point.  It didn’t matter how many facts you had to back up your argument, the old codger was made to argue and he had hair trigger.  Ahri was certain the octogenarian wouldn’t disappoint today.  The half-breed angel/demon glanced in the opposite direction and could see a school bus coming up the road.  Inhaling deeply on the cigarette he then exhaled making a great show of the fact that he was smoking.  Just as he had seen in the pattern, the old man became incensed at seeing this seemingly young upstart in the middle of a neighborhood filled with families smoking a cigarette.  What kind of example was that for the kids to see?

The old man took off across the road already berating Ahriman for his bad habits and any other awful life choices he had undoubtedly made.  So intent was he that he failed to look where he was going.  The school bus instantly swerved to avoid slamming into the fellow, but the top heavy nature of the vehicle ended up causing it to tip over and land on its side, half in the street and half in someone’s yard.  Putting on mask of horror and fear, Ahri crushed out his cigarette and ran to the bus.  Using his preternatural strength he forced open the back door allowing the children to escape.

People started coming out of their houses and other cars were stopping.  All of them trying to help.  This added to the already chaotic situation and that was exactly what Ahri needed.  After the first few got out of the bus, he crawled inside climbing over seats and directing kids until he saw what he was looking for.  He instantly recognized the pretty little girl with brown pigtails.  He knew this child was the daughter of Chloe Decker and the detective would throw aside everything to rescue her little girl.  That would bring the Morningstar to his doorstep and with him, Lilith.  Of course, insurance was always helpful when dealing with Lilith and this bus had that too.  Ahriman reached into his back pocket and took out a syringe before carefully approaching Trixie.  She was sore, bruised, and still trying to get her thoughts together.  Ahriman approached her and in a gentle reassuring fashion told her that she would be fine and he would get her out of there.             

As he gently helped her to her feet, he quickly jabbed her in the neck with the loaded syringe then held her a moment before she got sleepy and passed out in his arms.  He then took a black sharpie from his other pocket and began writing cuneiform across the back of the seat.  When he was finished he tossed the marker aside then looked around the overturned bus.  His black doe eyes quickly settled on a small boy cowering in one of the benches and he spoke to him with a low and soothing voice.  He told the boy to take his hand and he would take him to safety.  He had been watching this kid too.  This boy was the son of Dominique Cable.  Lilith would never allow him to be hurt.  Yes, one worm to dangle in front of each of those he wished to revenge himself upon.  Innocently the boy took his hand and followed Ahriman off the bus as he carried Trixie. 

The chaos outside had grown exponentially and with a dark smile Ahri led the boy around the other side of the bus then down the block.  He opened the door to the back seat of his car and laid Trixie inside then reached into his back pocket and took out another syringe and jabbed it into the neck of the boy.  After a moment the child went limp and he set him in the backseat with Trixie.  He checked to make sure the child locks were on in the backseat the shut the doors and sat down behind the wheel.  He turned his stereo on then selected the Nine Inch Nails song _Hurt_ from his MP3 player.  Once it was playing, he dialed Lucifer’s number and waited.    

The devil himself had literally just pulled into a parking space at the police precinct.  Both he and Lilith and gone down there to talk to the others and try and figure out who Ahriman’s target was.  Seeing that unfamiliar phone number once again, the fallen angel’s face became hard and he looked over at Lili.  Both knew who was on the other end and there was no choice but to answer.  Lucifer pressed the green phone icon and listened.

_I wear this crown of shit_

_Upon my liars chair_

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear_

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

 

“If you want me so badly, then why don’t you just come for me, coward, or are you afraid of the devil?” The fallen angel growled, his eyes flashing red

“All in good time uncle.  All in good time.” Ahri answered, then abruptly hung up.  For a brief moment Lucifer wanted to smash his phone and relieve some of the anger boiling inside.  The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that it would most likely be his number that the cur would call back.  All he could do was wait. 

Going inside, Chloe and demoness exchanged strained greetings while the devil began to inform Det. Dries on the latest phone call.  Lili glanced around the precinct, the only familiar face that was missing was Dan’s.  He was undoubtedly on a case, she did see Marcus Pierce in his office thumbing through paperwork.  Even at a distance the demoness could see the greenish pallor of his face and discoloration of his eyes.  No doubt he had tried using her blood in an attempt at suicide.  Obviously it didn’t work and he was still in the process of recovering. 

Det. Dries took down all of Lucifer’s information and stated that he wanted to be present when the next call came in.  Ahriman always seemed to work in three’s.  The devil, understood the need to remove Chloe from the case for her protection, but he was hardly impressed with her replacement.  True, he was good at his job, but the devil wanted to see some sense of urgency in the man.  A little passion in his work perhaps.  Anything that would make him feel that the flatfoot gave a damn.  It just wasn’t his way.  Frustrated, he left Det. Dries to his investigation, and returned to his circle of friends.  The discussion quickly turned to who the new victim could be.  The speculated was that it was someone of either Lilith or Lucifer’s acquaintance rather than anyone close and personal.  Even so, they still couldn’t imagine who it was, then a worrying thought went through Lucifer and he momentarily blanched. 

“Candy!”  He exclaimed.  This was a definite possibility that no one had thought of.  Quickly he got out his phone and called the former Mrs. Morningstar.  “Pick up, pick up pick up . . .” Lucifer kept saying as he listened to the endless ringing.  Suddenly to his great relief she did answer.  Everything was fine.  Nothing was amiss.   Somehow she had managed to stay off the predator’s radar and devil was glad.  The last thing he wanted was for her to become a target just because of a temporary mutual deal struck between them.  So if it wasn’t Candy, then who else was left?  Who did Ahriman have his eye on?  Lucifer was once more pondering this when Chloe’s phone began ringing.  Seeing the number she moved away from the group so she could hear better.  Lucifer watched her and could see the way her face drained of color.  Instinctively he walked over to his partner as she hung up the phone

“Um, Trixie’s school bus swerved to miss a man that had stepped out in front of it and . . . um . . . Trixie’s missing . . . along with another boy.” Despite her attempts as seeming brave, Lucifer could see the fear in her eyes and without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.  The fallen angel didn’t want to think that this was orchestrated by Ahriman, but he couldn’t deny it either.  There was just one thing that didn’t make sense.  Why two kids?  The answer to this was almost immediate as Dominique came down the stairs, frantic. 

“Dominique?  What are you doing here?” Lilith asked stepping towards him.

“Jacob is missing.  His bus turned over and he’s disappeared.  I was just on my way to work when they called me.  I just . . . I just came straight down here to file a report and give the police a picture.”  Lilith glanced over at the devil who was still holding Chloe and they looked at each other in silent agreement.  Even without a third phone call they were sure the two children were in the twisted hands of Ahriman. 

“Your son will be back, I promise.” She assured him before heading towards the stairs.  Lucifer saw her leaving and immediately asked where she was going.  “I’m going to go look at a bus.” Without another word he started after her with Chloe following behind.  She wanted to see the bus too and hopefully get a lead on her daughter.        

When they got outside Lilith had already vanished, but the fallen angel was confident he knew where she had ‘flown’ off too.  He got into the car with the detective and together they drove to the scene.  The bus was still on its side and a tow truck had arrived and was fastening a winch to hoist it right-side up again.  Chloe yelled at the operator to stop and flashed her badge.  Not waiting for the detective, Lucifer climbed in the back door and found Lilith sitting inside staring at a seat.  The devil managed to crawl over the seats and maneuver his way to her (no small feat for a man of his height).  He crouched down by the demoness and looked at the cuneiform writing scrawled across the seat back.  Lilith didn’t even look over at her friend as she translated:

  _And the devil who had deceived them was thrown into the lake of fire and sulfur where the beast and the false prophet were, and they will be tormented day and night forever and ever._

Lucifer snapped a picture of the writing and texted it to Chloe along with the translation.  The pair then crawled out of the bus signaling the tow truck operator to go ahead.  The detective was confused as to how Lilith could have beaten them there.  Her car wasn’t there and neither was Lucifer’s.  She couldn’t have walked.  She was about to question this when her partner’s phone once again rang.  He glanced down and grimaced as he saw the unfamiliar number.  This time he put it on speaker.  Sure enough it was playing _Hurt_ by Nine Inch Nails. 

“ **WHERE ARE YOU**?!” Lucifer yelled into the phone, unable to control his temper any longer.  “ **FACE ME**!  The caller hung up in response, but not for long.  Barely a minute passed and the devil received a text.  He saw the same unknown number and opened it to find a video waiting for him.  He clicked play and within seconds the face of Ahriman appeared.  At first he was propping up his phone so he could film himself without it falling over.  Satisfied, he backed up and began to explain what this was about.

“You’re probably worried about the offspring I picked up today, but don’t worry they’re safe . . . for now.” He smiled at the camera and it was easy to see why anyone who didn’t know him might think it was a kind smile.  To the three watching, it only looked twisted and evil.  “Do I look different to you?  I probably do, I mean you haven’t seen me since I was about eleven maybe.  I’m sure I look different without my wings.”

“What is it with you all and wings?”  Chloe asked, confused.  The devil and demoness could only look at each other knowingly. 

“Now I could keep playing cat and mouse with you both and one by one pick off those you care about, but then there’s the constant need to buy burner phones and the laborious task of leaving cuneiform messages, songs, etc., etc.  So,” He paused with a clap of his hands. “Right now I find myself more interested in making a deal with the devil.” This had Lucifer’s attention just as Ahri had anticipated.  “I’ll let the little urchins go free if you can bring me my wings.  Quid pro quo.  Seems like a fair trade to me.” For a moment he looked quite satisfied with himself, then the smile slowly vanished and more contemplative look appeared.  “You know what though, something tells me you can’t do that.   In fact, I’m willing to bet that in your infinite cruelty you and my mother destroyed them.  Tell you what, just to show you that I am not the complete monster you believe I am, I’ll offer you another deal.  I have one boy and one girl.  How about the lives of Lucifer and Lilith in exchange?  I’ll send you the address of where we can meet and once you’re dead I’ll send the little imps back to their parents.  If you chose not meet with me . . . then I may have some other creative solutions as to what to do with them.” He smirked at the camera knowing that leaving these two children in his hands could easily be worse than if he killed them.  “Oh, normally I leave you a little message carved on my victims, but obviously I couldn’t do that this time.” He picked up the phone from where he had set it and started walking towards another room in whatever place he was at.  “I do have a touch of Emily Bronte for you though.”  Here he turned the camera to show the sleeping forms of the children.  “ _We’ll see if one tree won't grow as crooked as another, with the same wind to twist it_!”


	15. The Broken Heart

Silently Lilith walked down the block a pace while tightly braiding her long dark hair and pinning it into a bun at the nape of her neck.  She was thinking of every mistake she had made with this wayward son of hers and there were plenty.  She could have destroyed his mind so he could never have even thought about escaping his prison.  When she first realized just how dangerous he really was she could have put an end to him.  On that fateful day when Uriel first laid eyes on him as a baby and attempted to kill him she could have allowed it.  Better still, she should never have taken that infernal angel to her bed.  _Never!_  

Why hadn’t she stopped Ahriman?  Because he was still her baby and despite what the Lilim and Mazikeen believed, she loved her children.  Oh she knew she was far from a good mother, although she would argue she was better than the Goddess.  She at least had never manipulated her children or lied to them.  In her memory she held the image of each of her children as babies, seeing them walk and talk, watching them grow into powerful demons and serving in honored positions in Hell.   Only two of her children (besides Ahriman) had ever been any real trouble and that was Aliah and Lamia.  A twin boy and girl. 

The pair had truly been dangerous.  They never spoke to anyone except each other and the language they spoke was entirely of their own design.  Sometimes they only communicated telepathically.  You never saw one without the other.  As they grew older their ambition did too.  They decided to overthrow Lilith and take over the army of the Lilim.  After that they fully planned to seize the throne of Hell.  They were thwarted when they attempted to take their mother’s chest of talismans from its place.  As soon as Aliah tried to lift the lid he was thrown back against the stone wall with a mighty thud. 

Their punishment was swift and hard, but they were alive.  They would never be allowed to see or communicate with one another as it was considered too dangerous.  They were separated (a torture in itself) into two different cells and since they possessed telepathy Lilith simply used her own mind-reading skills to drive them mad.  She wished she had done this with Ahriman, but at the time it had seemed unnecessary.  No one had ever escaped Hell so how could they know that he would.   There was really only one way to put an end to this, but it pained the demoness to even think about it.   

“He’s never going to stop.” Lucifer said

“I know,” She answered.

“He was always too dangerous.” The devil continued.  The detective looked up, listening to what they were saying.  The two seldom spoke so freely in front of her, so she was curious to hear them now.  “Pain is the only thing that makes him happy.”

“I know that too.  Humans, angels, demons they are nothing but pawns to him to be used and thrown away.” 

“The doors . . . the chains . . . they should have been enough to secure him.”  Lucifer lamented, angrily.  “How could he be so strong?  When I cut off his wings that should have weakened him.”

“He’s celestial and demonic and while it makes him formidable it also made him a true psychopath to his core.”   

“STOP!” Chloe shouted in frustration, getting the attention of the devil and demoness.  She had hoped to hear them talk about who this Ahriman was and how they could take him down, not their endless fixation on Gods and monsters.  “Enough with your make-believe world of Heaven, Hell, angels and demons.” The detective didn’t know how much more she could take.  Normally she could overlook the metaphors and the weirdness, but not right now.  Not when her daughter was in danger.  “Trixie is being held by a psychopath who is itching to hurt someone . . . _anyone_.  I don’t have the time or energy to deal with your delusions.”  She turned towards Lilith “This is all your fault.  Every time you show up nothing good happens.  Lucifer’s belief that somehow he’s the devil gets worse when you’re around and I wish you would just leave and take all your talk of Hell with you.” 

Lilith took a step towards the detective, her eyes fixed on the human woman.  She was in no mood to be accused of anything.  Yes, Chloe had every right to be as angry and scared, but the demoness was not about to submit to Det. Decker’s verbal assault just to keep Lucifer happy.  For a moment her hand grasped the hilt of one of her daggers.  Chloe didn’t see it, but Lucifer did.

“LILITH!” Lucifer shouted.  Surely she wouldn’t do this, he kept telling himself.  His desire to intervene was not the problem, but time was.  He could never be fast enough to get between the detective and that blade if Lili decided to pull it out.

“Take Hell with me, now that would be a trick.  Of course you don’t believe in such things as demons, do you?  If you want to know what Hell looks like, then all you need to do is take a good hard look into my eyes.  You’ll find there a darkness that you can’t imagine and it’s filled with thousands of demons.  They are my children and nothing pleases them more then causing pain to vile and evil souls on this earth.  Aren’t you glad you’re not one of them?” She pulled her hand away from her dagger hilt and walked to the curb. 

Chloe could only stand there in stunned silence.  She and Lili had been rivals for a long time and had exchanged many a verbal altercation, but nothing like this.  The truth was, she had actually seen something in Lili’s eyes.  Something that told her this woman could conceivably be dangerous.  Never had she truly feared her the way she did now and she really couldn’t even explain why.  Lucifer, on the other hand, wasn’t stunned, he was incensed.  As soon as Lili was a safe distance from the detective he went straight to her.  His eyes were blazing red and he turned her to look at him.  His normally jovial voice was low and threatening as he spoke.

“If you ever dare touch a hair on the detective’s head, I promise you . . . “

“Ohh, so she can insult whomever she chooses and we must all take it to please you.”  

“If I have to, I will say the sacred name and take away your power.  I will not allow you to hurt Chloe.” He waited a moment but she didn’t answer right away.  

“Oh sir, yes sir.” Lili’s response was caustic and burned him.  There was a coldness in her eyes that the devil had never seen before and he knew why.  His threat of saying the name of YHWH and rendering her human was no small promise.  It was a rending of trust between them and now that it had escaped his lips, he could not take it back.  What other choice did he have?  He couldn’t allow Lilith to harm Chloe, not now, not ever.  She removed the vest she had taken from his closet and let it drop unceremoniously on to the street.  “When Ahriman has been dealt with and all this is over, do not seek me out.  You will have to live with your choice because I will not be there.”  Lilith then turned away from him and started to walk up the street. 

“Where are you going?” He asked.  He didn’t understand her meaning or what was happening.  He wasn’t choosing anything.  If this had been between two women equally matched then he would have stepped back and let them fight it out, but they weren’t.  The detective was a human and as such was subject to injury and mortality like any other.  Lilith was as strong as any angel and a more skilled warrior than Mazikeen.  It would hardly be a fair fight.  He simply wasn’t going to allow her to harm Chloe.  The detective was everything to him.  What choice was there? 

“I going to take a walk in a stone forest and visit an old love.  Now, you will send me the address when you get it, right?”  She waited, but he was silent.  “Silence is just your way of not risking a lie, now answer me.”

“Yes,” He answered finally.  “I will send you the address.”  She started to walk away and for a moment he opened his mouth to call out to her and stop her, but before he could utter the words, she transformed into an owl and flew off.  She would be back of course to help put an end to her son’s spree, but the devil still couldn’t shake the feeling that an error was being made.  Whether it was on his part or hers, he didn’t know, but something inside told him that he should be talking this out with Lilith rather than standing there watching the sky where she had gone.  

Chloe came up behind Lucifer, put her arm through his and began to lead him to the car.  She didn’t know where Lili had run off too and she didn’t care.  All she wanted was the address Ahriman promised so she could get her daughter back safely.  Still concerned about what just happened between himself and Lili, Lucifer took out his phone and sent off a quick text.  He had no doubts where she was.  The demoness had gone off to the cemetery probably to lick her wounds.   

Lucifer’s guess was correct.  Rosedale cemetery was surrounded by a red brick wall and protected by massive black iron gates.  The grounds were dotted by trees, mostly palm, and had an air or peace and tranquility.  People came and went leaving flowers and other objects of meaning for the dead.  Lilith flew above the trees and lanes finally stopping before a mausoleum and changing back to her normal form.  The granite building was a simple rectangular structure that stood out against the green foliage with its brown and black stone walls.  There were two steps up to the heavy bronze doors and above those was the carved name ‘Elam’.  On either side of the doors was a stone panel etched with the Sumerian flower of life pattern.  Lilith had picked all the details.  She walked around to the back of the structure where towards the base, hidden behind a bush, was a replica of the Burney relief that depicted Lili.  Carefully she removed the panel and took out a key.  She put the relief back in place then went to the bronze doors in front and unlocked them.  

Inside there was space for four coffins.  To the right of the door were the spaces reserved for Christian Elam’s parents and to the left were the graves marked for Lilith and Christian.  She stretched out her pretty hand towards the name plate, only to jump sky high as a hand gripped her shoulder. 

“What the Hell  . . .” She cried out as she turned and discovered Amenadiel behind her.

“Lucifer called and asked me to check on you.  He was concerned over the way you left.  I don’t know what happened exactly . . .”

“Of all the people he could have sent.” She rolled her eyes.  The devil must truly be concerned over the tension between them if he called upon the first of God’s angels to check on her.  Of course, he was not so worried he would come and talk to her himself.  This only added to hurt that she was already feeling.  She loathed the very sight of Amenadiel and he certainly had no desire to spend time with her.  “Well, now you’ve seen me.  You can report back to your little brother that I am perfectly fine.”  She responded.  He could have done what she asked, it would have been the easy way out, but something in her manner told him that it wasn’t quite true.  His instinct rather than desire made him stay.  Regardless of what flippant answers she gave or the dismissive attitude she displayed, Lilith wasn’t perfectly fine.  God may have formed her from the clay, but she was not stone.  Something was weighing on her and who else could she talk to? 

“Far be it for me to question the Queen of the Lilim, but I don’t think you’re okay.”

She gently brushed her fingers across the bronze name that read: _Christian Elijah Elam, December 26, 1979 to November 7, 2016, ‘It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone._ ’  Amenadiel knew nothing of who Christian was or what his connection to Lilith had been.  He did, however get the feeling that he was very important to her and in reading the quote from John Steinbeck he understood the depth of loss she must have suffered at his passing.   

“The night Lucifer rescued our son we spent the night doing a lot of things.” A sly smile curled her lip at the memory.  “A _lot_ of things.  We were watching the sun rise from his bed and I mentioned my desire to build this monument for Christian and his parents.  He paid for everything and I designed every detail, with the Elam family’s blessing of course.” In her minds eye she could still see her late fiancé as he had been.  His deep expressive eyes, the creases around his mouth when he smiled.  “You asked me if I’m okay.  What exactly is ‘okay’?  I have a son who wants to torment and kill Lucifer and me so much that he is striking out at everyone around us.  He’s even holding two small human children hostage just to draw us out.  Is that okay?”  He knew the answer to that without saying it.  Her hand clasped the stone necklace given to her by Lucifer and she thought about how quickly he ran to Chloe’s side to protect her.  The most painful blow was his threat to take her power.  Striking her with his hand would have hurt less.  How quickly they had changed from lovers sleeping contently in each other’s arms to hardly knowing each other.  At the thought she gave a slight bitter laugh, forgetful that anyone was there listening to her as she spoke. 

“I have inspired lust in people for ages, but no one has ever truly wanted me, not Lucifer . . . not even Adam.  Well, I suppose that’s not quite true is it?  Christian dared to love me . . . really love me . . . the _true_ me.  Now he’s in your precious Silver City.  A place built by _my_ Lilim, yet we are forbidden to pass through its gates.  Is that okay?”  She wouldn’t look at the first born angel, but he could see tears were forming in her eyes.  Until this moment he had not believed Lilith was capable of such a thing.  The Queen of the Lilim was sexy, commanding, and unmoving.  _This_ woman standing before him was damaged, hurting and alone.  Whether she could admit it to herself or not, she needed someone.   He walked up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her and held her.  He had expected her to push him away, but she didn’t.  This angel and demon weren’t friends and until this moment they could barely tolerate each other.  Strange how comforting it was just to know someone was there and to be held.  For his part, he just let her talk and say what she needed to. 

“There was a soul that Lucifer used to torture in hell and every day he would come to me begging and pleading.  So desperate was he to ease his punishment that he would fall prostrate to the ground before me.  The rocks and dirt often scratched his cheeks and forehead because he bent so low.  I still remember the words he used to say.  ‘My queen, your Majesty, please . . . intercede for me.  You hold the devil’s heart and if you were to ask him for a small amount of mercy, he might grant it for your sake.’  A fool really.  You see, he believed, as I once did, that the Lord of Hell had at least a grain of sand’s worth of affection for me.  I suppose like the sand I was easily held and easily discarded.”

“You will always be a part of Lucifer.” Amenadiel assured her, but she only shook her head.

“He said he would take my power.  His precious detective accused me of being the cause of all the devil’s problems, but _I_ was the one he censured.”  The first of God’s angels had heard of this weakness, but knew very little about it.  “He would do it too, for her sake.  I could see it in his eyes.”  She thought of the rite that rendered her human and shuddered.  “Do you know what it’s like to feel yourself being torn apart?  A thousand demon daggers could slice your flesh and you still couldn’t comprehend it.  You can’t scream no matter how bad it hurts and you can’t stop it because you’re being held by celestial shackles.  That he of all people would . . .” 

“What do you want Lilith?  What is it your heart desires?” He asked. 

“I want . . .” She stood there a moment with a thousand thoughts all running through her head and heart at once.  There wasn’t just one answer to that question but a hundred.  Overriding all of them was the sense that what she really needed was to feel nothing at all.  Her hands took hold of Amenadiel’s strong arms and held them tightly.  Right now they felt as though they were the only things holding her together.  She closed her eyes as tightly as she could and fought back every emotion running through her.  She took some much needed deep breaths and centered herself.  She wiped away any stray tears then after a moment she moved his arms out from around her.  “I-I want . . . I want to get those children back to their parents.” 

She reached out her hand and brushed her fingers across the bronze name plate with her name engraved on it.  She pressed it and a clicking sound echoed through the mausoleum and the long stone panel opened.  To Amenadiel’s shock and horror, there was her sacred chest.  How long the carved onyx and amber box had sat patiently in this unused grave, he didn’t know, but there it was waiting for her to awaken it.  

“You brought that box back with you?!” The original angel was horrified at the thought.

“It’s linked to my DNA and I’m the only one who can open it.”

“Do you understand what’s in there?” He shouted.

“Uh, yeah.  My crown, my quill, sand from the sandman to name a few.” She snapped.  “Also my armor, which is why I am here now.  All of which work solely under _my_ authority.”  She slid the box from its place then carefully lifted the lid. 

“If anyone figures out the secret of taking your power than they can force you . . .”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.” The demoness rolled her eyes.  “You’re worse than a nagging mother, do you know that?”  She took from the box her black leather armor corset and began to put it on.  The heavy piece was formed from hard demon leather pieces riveted together from metal forged in Hell.  It fit perfectly around the shape of her body stopping just at her breasts.  On either side was a leather strap that came up around her neck and connected to the pauldrons on her shoulders.  She fastened the buckled straps around her waist making it snug but not too close-fitting.  “The odds that any human even knows it’s here is exceptionally slim.” 

“You brought demonic objects to earth!  This isn’t a game, Lilith.” He stressed as he turned her to face him.  “All it takes is for someone to put your crown on their head and they have power over the Lilim.  You know that!”

“Oh yes, I know.” She responded as she freed herself from his grip.  She then turned back to the chest and took out the matching bracers and began to slide them over her forearms.  “That box and everything in it is woven into the fabric of who I am and no one can possess it without _first_ possessing me!”  She fastened the lid back on the chest and slid it back into its place before closing the granite panel, locking it firmly.  “If you think it was safe in Hell than you are truly misguided, my friend.  My own offspring have tried to take what is in that box and Lucifer’s whores still bear the scars of their failed attempts. Unlike celestial blades my objects do not cry out to humanity to be used.  Obviously no one knows it’s here, except you and me and unless you’re foolish enough to talk, then we’re good.”  She walked out of the tomb with Amenadiel behind her then locked the door and put the key back in its hiding place.  “Whether you think so or not I take my responsibilities as ruler of the Lilim quite seriously.  No one is harder on me _than_ me.  So take your judgement and shove it up your feathered hole.”

“I am not judging you,” He asserted.  “But I am concerned.  I just want to be sure that you understand the danger of bringing those items into this world with humanity.”  She took hold of one of his hands and held it encouragingly then touched his face.

“I do understand and you have my word that they will be kept safe.” At her answer he nodded.  If Lilith gave her word then it would not be broken, of that he was sure. 

“Now _I_ am asking you, not Lucifer, not anyone else, are you okay?” She looked up at Amenadiel, his deep expressive eyes showed genuine concern.  It rather surprised her and yet she still couldn’t bring herself to completely trust it.  She knew that in a moment of thinking he was being helpful, this first of God’s angels would easily tell all he knew.

“I will be.” She carefully chose her words, not wanting to say too much.  “I know what I need to do as soon as this is over.” A half smiled appeared as she sighed.  “Yes, everything will be fine.”

Amenadiel wasn’t sure if Lilith was feeling a bit more optimistic or putting on a front.  To Lili, her future seemed like a massive leap of faith and such beliefs was not something she was good at, but it was one she was willing to take.  Since taking their first steps on to this earthly plane each celestial and demonic being had found themselves evolving and changing . . . at least emotionally.  None of them knew what to do or how to handle their new found feelings, Lucifer being the worst at this.  He had enough sense to realize he needed help understanding what he felt, but not enough to actually follow the advice of his therapist.  Such was the patience of Linda Martin that now and again she could actually reach him

Right now he desperately wanted to call his doctor, but he had to keep the line open.  The devil was dying to talk to someone regarding what had happened between Lilith, Chloe and himself.  He wanted to believe that it was all simply the stress of everything that was happening and would subside as soon as Ahriman was dealt with.  He glanced at his phone for hundredth time, but there was no text from his deranged nephew and no word from Amenadiel letting him know how things went with Lili.         

Chloe sat at her desk, absently staring at her computer, her mind was far away imagining the fear Trixie must be feeling right now.  She wouldn’t allow herself to contemplate the possibility of anything worse happening to her daughter.  If she did, she wouldn’t be able to function.  What could the madman be waiting for?  Why was it taking so long?  She had long since forgotten the altercation with Lili.  There were moments when she recalled the darkness she had seen in her rival’s eyes, but she would repeatedly dismiss it as imagination. 

“Hi guys!” Ella called out in her ever chipper voice.  At the sound Chloe jumped and Lucifer slowly looked up.  “Ooookay, I’m guessing you haven’t heard any good news yet.”  The detective shook her head as her eyes returned to her computer screen. 

For a moment it appeared that everything was about to return to that same stagnant pace, but then Lucifer’s phone suddenly buzzed with a new notification.  Instantly he was on it and for once he was glad to see the unfamiliar number.  Chloe was immediately by his side looking over his shoulder as he opened the text and read the address.  Ella glanced at it too.  Her eyes grew big as she realized she knew where that was.

“That’s The Hellfire Caves Arcade.  I’ve been there before.  It’s owned by a woman named Cali Henderson.  I’ve talked to her a couple of times, I-I can’t imagine she would let someone harm children there.”

“Maybe she didn’t.”  Chloe responded as she began to do a background check on Cali Henderson. 


	16. The Fading of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I appreciate all your patience.

Det. Decker found very little information on Cali.  There were a couple of previous addresses besides her current one.  A myriad of tweets regarding movies she had seen in the last few months, a few favorite shows she supported.  She had only recently joined Instagram and only had two or three followers.  She had posted a video of her showing off her latest vintage games.  She had an active Facebook page, or at least she did.  The woman posted daily photos of food, outfits, and activities until a few days before.  Her last post was a photo of her drinking coffee just before leaving for the arcade.  It was posted the same day that Chloe was shot at and Ella had been targeted at the club crawl. 

They continued going through her profile looking at images, stopping as they came across one picture showing Cali with her ‘boyfriend’, or so the caption read.  The devil, detective and Ella recognized the face of Ahriman Tiya from both his video to Lucifer and the forensic scientist’s first-hand account.  The dark doe eyes that seemed to look a Cali with affection belied the sinister nature of the man.  As the trio continued to scroll Lucifer slipped away while texting the arcades address and Cali’s apartment location information to Lilith.  The devil didn’t trust Ahriman and firmly believed that regardless of outcome the children would still be in danger. 

“Are you going to tell Dan about Trixie?” Ella asked.  Chloe was silent for a moment.  She knew she should be calling him, Trixie was his daughter too and deserved to know.  The detective stared down at her phone and for a moment she started to reach for it only to pull away.

“No.” Chloe answered, trying to appear confident in her decision.  “It will just make him worry and . . . and the less people involved the easier this will be.”  Yes, yes that was the right decision.  She and Lucifer could handle this, they just needed some coordination.  “Okay, Lucifer I want you to check out Cali’s apar . . . wait where’s Lucifer?” The detective asked, noticing for the first time that her partner was missing.  “Seriously?” She snapped.  What was Lucifer’s obsession with going behind her back?

It wasn’t that Lucifer didn’t want Chloe’s help stopping Ahriman, it was simply that the detective would be of no assistance in this matter.  Probably more of a hindrance since he was killable in her presence.  She would not have the ability to stop Ahri and not really understand why.    He needed to take care of this himself and preferably with Lilith.  Lucifer had sent her the addresses but she had yet to respond to any of his texts.  With or without her, Lucifer would have to pay a visit to the arcade, but first he had one other mission to complete.

He wasn’t the only one either.  Chloe was driving to the arcade determined to save her daughter.  She was furious that Lucifer had wondered off.  He and Lilith were the cause of all this and now he was off to God know where.  She pulled in to the empty parking lot and for a moment wondered if she was at the right address.  This place looked more like one of those abandoned graffiti covered warehouses that urban explorers love to break into.  Getting out of the car, she immediately put her hand on her gun.  She didn’t know where Ahriman was and she wanted to be ready if he showed himself.  She walked around the building looking for a way inside, but it all appeared to be locked and boarded up.  She came around to the street side and noticed that one of large front windows was broken at its base.  Carefully she got down and using the butt of her gun knocked out more of the glass enlarging the opening so she could crawl in.

The inside was dark with the exception of some black lighting and Chloe’s eyes were desperately trying to make out anything she could from the shadows.  A couple of times she was sure she saw movement, but as fast as it appeared it was gone.  Suddenly she felt cold metal against the back of her head and a voice tell her to drop her gun.  She did, but before she heard her weapon hit the ground, she felt a sharp sting on her neck.  She turned around and looked into the cold emotionless face of Ahriman.  What she had thought was a gun was nothing more than piece of round bar.

“You’re not exactly what I am hunting today, but you’ll make excellent bait.” He smiled wickedly.  She suddenly realized what the sharp prick was as she began to feel lightheaded and her knees suddenly gave out.

“Wh-where’s . . . m-my dau-ghter.”  She managed to say.

“Not here.”  He answered just as she collapsed into a drug induced slumber.  “You humans would be so much more interesting if you weren’t so easy to destroy.  It’s almost as much fun as stepping on a roach.”  He smirked then drug her off for safe keeping.

Lucifer was unaware of Ahri’s new trophy.  As far as he was concerned, Chloe was safely back the precinct and out of harms reach.  Exactly how he wanted it.  He suspected Ahri was waiting for him at the arcade, but first he wanted to check out Cali’s apartment.  It would have been easier to simply divide and conquer, but without a response from Lilith he would have to go it alone.  He parked his car and started to walk across the grounds towards the dwelling in question only to stop as he felt as though he was being watched.  He quickly turned and noticed a great horned owl staring at him from a nearby tree.  His dark eyes narrowed and went to the oversized avian staring at him.

“Well well, look who finally decided to put in an appearance.  Couldn’t find another feathered friend to flutter about with?”  One of the tenants walking by noticed Lucifer talking to the bird and couldn’t help gaping at the strange scene.  Realizing that he was being stared at, the devil momentarily turned his frustrations on the passers-by.  “This isn’t what it looks like . . . well it is but . . . it’s not and trust me, she’s not as wise as she thinks she is.”  The people quickly hurried on, not wanting to get involved with the strange man and his bird.  He turned back to continue his conversation with his lovely feathered friend, only to find Lilith standing there.

“Actually I’m considered nigh-omniscience in any of the mythology you read about me.”

“Yes and as I recall a succubus and murderer of babies as well.” He returned.  “Now are you done sulking so we can check out the apartment or do you require a few more moments to brood?”

“What, me brood?  Never.” She responded, feigning hurt at such an allegation.  “Everyone knows that you’re the one who likes to sit around ruminating over your wrongs, not me.” Lucifer could only roll his eyes.  Was there ever a more infuriating woman? 

“While I’m aware that there are probably some things that you and I need to discuss, I am far more interested in finding those two small humans and getting them back to their parents.  Preferably without any harm coming to them.”

“Agreed.” Lili answered. The pair exchanged agitated looks then walked over the building on the far side of the complex. 

The apartment was on the ground floor and as they approached, Lucifer straightened his cuffs garnering a look of annoyance from Lili.  He politely knocked on the door then waited a few moments, but no one answered.  Undaunted, he knocked again and called out a polite ‘Miss Henderson’, but again there was no response.  He was about to try one last time when Lilith raised her foot and kicked down the door.

“You know, patience is a virtue.” Lucifer chided.

“As if you would know anything about virtue.  Last time I checked so is chastity, temperance and humility, but I don’t see you practicing those.”   She retorted before entering the apartment.

Even before the pair stepped inside the living space their noses were greeted with the rank odor of decaying flesh.  The pair looked at each other pensively.  It couldn’t be the children, they hadn’t been gone that long, so who else?  The curtains were all drawn making it difficult to see.  Lucifer flipped on a light switch and found nothing amiss.  The place looked lived in but not abandoned.  The devil called out Cali’s name but it was not the tenant that answered.  Instead he heard a small child’s voice calling out to him by name.  It had to be Trixie.  The pair went down the hallway to find themselves face to face with three closed doors.  They could still hear the child’s voice but it was difficult to say which door she was behind.  Even the little girl couldn’t tell with certainty since she had been unconscious when Ahri brought her there. 

Not wanting to waste time Lilith and Lucifer threw open the first door and instantly recoiled.  There was no doubt where the smell was coming from.  A dead body was lying in a bathtub partially filled with water.  They could see it was female and had obviously been there a few days given the swelling, fluid leakage and putrid smell.  They could only assume that this was Cali Henderson, another one of Ahri’s victims.  Before moving on to the next room, Lucifer took out his phone and called in their discovery to Det. Dries.  The detective advised the devil that he was on his way along with a forensic team, but was quick to tell Lucifer he was completely in the wrong breaking in there and that he should have left it to him.  Nothing he hadn’t heard before from Chloe.  The fallen angel barely listened and even hung up before Chloe’s colleague could finish berating him.  He was far more interested in the safety of the children then in Det. Dries opinion. 

The pair opened the next door and found a well-loved computer room.  The desk was pushed against one wall with piles or seemingly random stuff carefully placed so the user could still see the screen without any interference.  There were also stacks of books from what seemed like every genre against the other walls.  Obviously this was where Ahriman gleaned his quotes, but there was still no children.  They turned their attention to the last room and this one was locked.  Lucifer twisted the handle with his all his preternatural strength and broke the lock allowing him to freely open the door.  He barely made it two steps into the room before the happy and relieved voice of Trixie met his ears and her eager arms wrapped around him. 

“Uh yes, um . . . everything is  . . . everything is going to fine now, child.”  He answered, tolerating her embrace as best he could.  Lilith started to snicker at the Lord of Hell being snuggled by a child, but Jacob’s young voice suddenly rang out shouting her name in happiness.  She narrowly escaped his childish arms by catching him before he could wrap them around her, but it didn’t stop the devil from smirking. 

The two immortals led the children from the apartment careful to shield them from the remains of Cali.  All of this had been traumatic enough without adding _that_ to it.  Once outside they sat down wooden staircase that led to the upstairs apartment and waited for the police to arrive.  It was hard to say exactly how long the group sat there.  It was probably only around thirty minutes before the first flashing lights could be seen in the distance, but it had felt like an eternity with the two small humans prattling on about school, friends and other activities they either did or didn’t like.  Pleased to see the LAPD, Lucifer stood expecting to see Chloe rush out of one of the cars eager to hold her offspring.  Instead the devil’s phone whistled that there was a new text.  He opened it and saw that it was another video.  He tapped the ‘play’ icon and Ahriman appeared, still smiling, still confident he would win the game.

“I just thought I would touch base with you uncle, seeing how you never showed up.  If it helps I have another reason for you to meet with me.”  Here Ahri turned the camera to show his newest prize, Chloe Decker, still drugged and asleep in an overstuffed office chair.  “Oh, the things I’m going to do with her.” The video ended there and Lucifer’s face went completely white with fear. 

“I have to go.” He said, taking a few steps before Lilith stopped him.

“What . . . where?”

“I have to go to the arcade now.”  He answered, his fear of losing Chloe overriding his judgement.  Lilith stared at him in confusion.  “He has Chloe.  I can’t wait and see what he’ll do next, I have to get her out of there.” He argued as he continued to his car.

“Lucifer, that’s what he wants.  Wait and we’ll do this together!”  Lili’s words fell on deaf ears as the devil continued on, determined to stop Ahriman before he could hurt the detective.  “LUCIFER!!” The demoness called out, but he didn’t stop.  Everything about this seemed like a bad idea.  Not wanting to answer questions and not wanting to be seen she told the children to run over to the police officer the moment she saw his door open, then while he was distracted she turned herself into an owl and flew off.      

Two blocks from the apartment complex was a demolition zone, barricaded off for public safety.  It was the remains of an old brick edifice that was more than a hundred years old.  Little more than a pile of rubble, Lilith landed in the center, resuming her human shape and began sifting through the debris.  All the while she was thinking about the way Lucifer ran off to save his precious Chloe.  What was he thinking?  The devil was running head long into a viper’s nest, she was sure of it.  It was careless, rash and reckless.  Ahriman was expecting the devil to fly to the detective’s side and would be waiting like a spider on its web.  She didn’t know if her son was aware of Lucifer’s vulnerability problem when he was around Det. Decker, but he was not someone to underestimate.  Like Uriel he could see patterns in everything and given the chance he would use that ability against you.  Yes, Ahriman needed to be handled carefully and with cunning. 

She moved several pieces of brick and discovered a piece of iron pipe that was about three feet long.  She held it in her hand and felt the weight and ease with which she could wield it.  It was perfect, exactly what she was looking for.  She glanced at her phone and noticed that the address Lucifer had sent her for the arcade was not very far away.  She would get there easily by foot.  Holding on to the iron pipe she started climbing out of the rubble and on to the sidewalk. 

Lucifer had already arrived at the arcade and was scoping out a way inside.  He had found the same broken window that Chloe had used and could already hear the sound of Alice in Chains _Rooster_ emanating from it at full volume.  Never in all the ages he had lived, had Lucifer desired to shove an MP3 player up someone’s rectum the way he did Ahriman Tiya.  He crawled through the opening and looked around.  All the upright video game consoles were pushed against the far wall in rows.  The devil’s dark eyes scanned the area looking for any sign of the detective or Ahri, but didn’t see either of them.  He did notice the lit up screen of the MP3 player laying on the front desk.  Instantly he grabbed it and shut it off before smashing it against the wall.  He had wanted to do that for such a long time.

“It is considered very rude to step into someone else’s place and turn off their music.  It’s even worse if you smash their property, but then that’s the kind of thing I would expect from the Lord of Hell.  You are, after-all, the same person who ordered an eleven-year-old boy held down while you personally cut his wings from his back.”

“Well,” Lucifer argued.  “I couldn’t have you constantly sneaking out of Hell and murdering humans, now could I?”

“They kill each other all the time!” Ari responded.  “Believe me, when one is gone, ol’ Grandad will just create three more.”      

“You’re insane!” 

“Maybe, maybe not,” the half demon/angel smirked.  “But I do think my guardian angel drinks.”  Ahri walked over to a couple of the consoles near one wall and reaching behind it wheeled out an office chair and the drugged, sleeping form of Chloe Decker.  “You know, while I was waiting for you to arrive I was looking at your little partner here and I have to admit that for a human, she’s not bad looking.  Wouldn’t mind playing a round of ‘Hot Tub High School’ with her myself.” 

Ahriman grinned and wanting to torment the devil, he leaned over and licked Chloe’s cheek.  Instantly incensed, Lucifer grabbed and punched the blaggard knocking him to the floor.  The half-breed angel/demon immediately got back on his feet and started to laugh.  He had been wanting this for some time.  He swung a couple of punches at Lucifer, but the fallen angel managed to block them and once more level a blow that left Ahri on the floor.  Lucifer was confident in his ability to fight, but there as something rather disconcerting about the way this mongrel kept snickering.  Another series of punches were exchanged followed by a the devil sweeping Ahriman’s legs out from under him, but still his opponent only smiled and laughed.

“My old man wanted no part of me from the moment I was born,” The demon/angel cur commented as he once more got to his feet.  “But that didn’t mean he didn’t share his gifts with me.” He motioned for Lucifer to come at him.  The devil was quick to oblige, but this time things went differently.  This time his psychotic opponent managed to block each of his punches and land several of his own.  His final hit even bloodied the devil’s nose.  Lucifer swung at him again only for Ahri to block and instead take hold of the fallen angel and plant his knee in his abdomen.  While he was bent over the half-breed leaned close to his uncle’s ear and began to whisper. “I figured out your pattern.”

Lucifer gave him a hard shove back, causing him to fall against one of the old arcade consoles, but Ahri was still unfazed.  He stood, his smile still on full display and dusted the dirt from his crisp white t-shirt.  The two supernatural immortals came together once again like two immoveable forces, but no matter what the devil tried, Ahriman blocked and followed with a hard blow of his own.  The Lord of Hell was losing his strength fast.  He wouldn’t give in though, he couldn’t.  Chloe’s life was on the line as was countless others.  With a loud ferocious growl he came at Ahri, determined to stop him, but as his strong arm swept by the younger immortals face he caught it and forced him down to his knees then twisted his hand back shattering it. 

“You know, I spent most of my childhood hearing how powerful the devil was and in fairness I was truly intimidated.  Even in my cell, I could recall all the stories my brothers and sisters used to tell me.  ‘The Lord of Hell once led a rebellion against God himself’.  ‘The Prince of Darkness is the most feared punisher’.  Right now, I am completely disappointed in you.”

Just outside the building Lilith was scoping out a way in.  She still carried the three-foot iron pipe and could easily have slid in through the same broken window that the others had used, but she suspected that was what her son wanted.  Looking around at the outside of the arcade, she noticed an old truck delivery entrance.  Probably a holdover from whatever the place had been before being turned into an arcade.  A large padlock hung at the bottom and with a yank she snapped it off.  Slowly she lifted the door just enough that she could slid under it with the pipe before closing it again.  Lili walked across the nearly empty storage room to the doorway and stopped as she could hear her child speaking.  Without being seen she peeked around the bend and watched what was happening  

“I wonder what they would say in Hell if they knew that the once powerful Morningstar sits in a therapist’s office so he can talk about his feelings.  Do you think they would believe that you have willfully allowed yourself to become vulnerable all because you love some human detective who doesn’t even believe you’re the devil?  You’re pathetic.  Look at you, broken, covered in bruises all for that . . . thing.”  He pointed to Chloe still sleeping in the chair.  “I bet she’s even got your balls stashed away somewhere back her place.  Does she at least take them out and let you see them?”  This once again riled up the fallen angel and he took a lunge at the deviant psychopath.  In return Ahriman backhanded him forcing him back.  The half-breed pulled out the demon dagger he had stolen and showed it to Lucifer.  “Recognize this?  I took this from your penthouse the night I killed Brittany.  I have to admit that girl was absolutely wild in the sack.  I mean, the things we did on your bed . . .” Lucifer managed to lay in a blow with his good hand, causing a little blood to trickle from Ahri’s lip.  In retaliation he once more slapped the devil.  “I don’t know if this will hurt as much as someone forcibly cutting your wings off your back, but I do know I will be enjoying every moment as I cut you apart.       

He raised the blade, ready to plunge it into Lucifer, then movement caught his attention **.** Out of the corner of his eye Ahri saw Lilith approaching and turned to strike her with the demon blade as she came around.  To his surprise she dropped into a summersault that brought her just below the dagger causing him to narrowly miss her.  The demoness then came up and leveled a powerful blow to his back with the heavy pipe.  How was that possible?  He was half celestial so a pipe should have had no effect.  He attempted to swing back behind him and catch her as she moved, but instead of she brought the pipe down with all her strength against his elbow shattering it.

“H-how . . . ?” He asked.  He was an angel, there was no way she should be able to hurt him with any human tool or weapon.

“Ah my son, did you actually forget that you’re half demon.  They can be hurt with any human object _if_ one is lucky enough to land a blow.”

In pain but not willing to give up he switched hands with the dagger and swung at her with an angry growl.  She in turn spun around and once more nailed him in the back almost knocking him off balance.  Oh how he hurt, but he couldn’t stop.  He knew what awaited him and he was determined not to go back to that cell in the underworld.  He lunged toward her and with all of her supernatural force she brought that pipe down on his shoulder with a loud painful crack.  He dropped to his knees and cried out in pain.   

“The patterns . . .” He started to say, but Lilith quickly interrupted.

“Patterns are only useful if one has time to study them.  I was never going to allow you that chance.” She watched as he sat there, little more than a crumpled heap.  He was filled with hate and contempt and it showed in the way he looked at her and then over at the devil.  He was practically foaming at the mouth in rage.  Lucifer was just beginning to pick himself off the floor, his normally handsome face bloodied and bruised.  His breathing was labored and one of his arms was wrapped around his chest holding the places where he had broken ribs.   

“Demon or angel, I will still heal quickly and I will never stop until both of you pay for what you do did to me.  You can’t hold me in a cell and I will never give you a moment’s peace.” Ahriman thundered.  Lilith knelt down in front of her son.  Her hand slipped behind her and took one of her demon daggers from its sheath in her waistband.  In a single swift motion she took hold of her son and sliced through his throat from one ear to the other.

“I know.” She answered softly.

He fell against her, his eyes wide in horror.  She wrapped her arms around him and held him. Her skin becoming sticky with his blood.  Lili could feel his body becoming limp.  Her baby.  She closed her eyes as she listened to his gurgles and gasps for breath become quiet and slow before stopping altogether.  The youngest of Lilith’s children, twisted in heart and mind.  He craved nothing but the pleasure of hurting those around him, yet as the last remnants of life faded from his body, all she could picture was the small innocent baby he had once been.

Lucifer took the handkerchief from his pocket and started to wipe some of the blood from his face.  He stopped as something caught his ear.  Lilith was singing.  Her voice was soft and low, but it was her.  It was a song he hadn’t heard since nearly the dawn of creation and spoke of Eden and new beginnings.  Lili had made up the song to amuse herself and used to sing it when she was in Eden bathing at the river before one of Lucifer’s visits.  The devil used to love listening to it while he watched her at the water’s edge.  Strange to have forgotten something that had once given him so much pleasure.  After her fall from paradise she rarely sang and never **_that_** song.    

“ _Aḻakāṉa_ , I’m sorry . . .” He started to say as he reached out to her.  His fingers barely touched her shoulder and she immediately jerked away.  It wasn’t the devil’s fault.  Ahriman was the architect of his own fate, but that didn’t make any of this easier.     

“Take Chloe to her daughter.” Lilith said softly.  “Leave me with my baby.”


	17. Empty

With great secrecy Lucifer had Ahriman’s body taken from the arcade and cremated.  Deals with the devil had given him a wide variety of connections with every walk of life including funeral home directors.  The ashes were placed in an urn decorated in Sumerian art then handed over to Lilith.  The demoness had barely said two words throughout the entire process despite Lucifer’s attempts at joking and reminiscing with her.  He had hoped to cheer her up and bring back a spark of the Lili he knew, but she remained distant and melancholy.  Why wouldn’t she be?  Lilith had killed her own son and alleviating that pain and guilt was nearly impossible regardless of how right her actions might have been.  Lucifer had no idea how to help her.  When he killed Uriel it had taken a trip to Hell and his mother the Goddess to assuage his own guilt.  He couldn’t imagine what it would take to help Lili.  Perhaps he could have forced the issue and taken her to Dr. Martin or somewhere else far removed from everything to talk, but he didn’t.  The fallen angel was too busy thinking of his own mistakes in the way he handled Ahriman to focus on anything or anyone else.

At the time, his only thought had been for Chloe and protecting her.  If he had waited for Lilith and not run off to save the detective, things might have gone differently.  He also knew he had erred by forgetting that the monster was Uriel’s child.  The devil should have remembered that he was fully capable of seeing and learning his patterns and using them against him, but his fear of losing the detective had clouded his judgement.  His deep feelings for her had proved to be a weakness that Ahri had easily exploited and nearly destroyed him with.  Perhaps it was these perceived mistakes that fueled his desire to distance himself from Lili.  Then again, it might have just been a sense of inadequacy over what to say or do.  Whatever the reason Lucifer purposely stepped out of her life, certain that space and time was what she needed.

The case remained open and Det. Dries believed that the perpetrator simply ran off to parts unknown to wait until the heat died down.  The devil offered no explanations, opinions, or any words at all regarding the case.  His car was finally released back to him gleaned of all possible evidence.  Chloe asked him more than once what had happened in the arcade, but he would only smile and assure her that everything was taken care of and that Ahriman had gotten what he deserved.  This answer only served to frustrate her, but despite her best efforts she couldn’t get him to tell her more.

After that the Devil’s life returned to normal, at least as close as it ever was.  There were cases to solve and a faux prom at Lux to make up for what the detective missed in her youth.  That quiet evening with just the two of them dancing now seemed like the beginning of the end. After that night his world seemed to quickly crumble into dust and he was powerless to stop it.  The devil had tried everything to hold on to the detective but she still seemed to be slipping through his fingers.   His first measure of hope came when Linda convinced him to finally tell Chloe how he felt.  He drove to her apartment encouraged and ready to confess everything, but as he glanced through the window he found his heart sinking like a stone in water.  Pierce was on one knee proposing to her and she was nodding ‘yes’.  This was a horrifying mistake on her part for so many reasons and not one of them she would believe if he told her.  He was defeated . . . truly defeated. 

He drove out to the beach and must have sat there in his corvette staring out at the water for at least an hour.  From this vantage point he could see the very spot where he had knelt while having his wings removed.  Of the places he liked to visit and think, this one was his favorite.  Here he could reminisce and think through his problems.  Tonight the tranquility offered no solutions and he really didn’t know where to turn or who to talk to.  He didn’t want to talk to Linda, at least not right now.  He and Mazikeen were on the outs.  Consoling wasn’t really her thing anyway.  From the depth of his recollection he could only think of one person . . . one place that had consistently made him feel wanted and happy.  Without hesitation he started the car and drove straight to _The Green Lady_ bar.  Surely enough time had passed since Ahriman’s death that Lilith would be her old self again.  If not, then they would both be a distraction and comfort to each other.

He barely noticed the lights or the miles as he drove.  All he could think of was those soft arms wrapping around him and the number of ways she would distract him from his broken heart.  Just the thought was bringing a smile to his face.  He still owed her a favor from the deal they had struck when he asked her to translate the cuneiform messages.  _Oh the favors I’m going to do for her tonight_ , he thought as his appetite for more lusty pursuits began to rise.  It had been a little while since he had shared his bed with anyone and he was eager to change that.  He turned the corner and could see the bar coming into view, but as he got to closer his smile began to vanish.  The place was dark with the closed sign hanging in the window.  There was a light on in the upper floor so perhaps she had just simply decided to take the night off.  Knowing her she was probably entertaining a night’s pleasure.  A problem he would easily remedy by being his usual irresistible self.  Lucifer never saw any human as his equal when it came to his charm and good looks (a personality trait he shared with Lilith).  If the demoness wasn’t pursuing an overnight guest then she was undoubtedly binge watching _Midnight Texas_ or _The Fades_ on Hulu.  She seemed to have developed a thing for supernatural shows.  This was an even easier problem to solve and a click of the remote control should do it.

He parked his car and quickly found his way in.  Locks had never been a deterrent for him and they certainly didn’t slow him down now.  Once inside, all he could do was stand there is shock for a few moments.  All the tables and chairs were stacked up against the wall as though they were waiting to either be sold or put in storage.  All the bottles of liquor were gone from the shelves behind the counter.  This was a bit more disturbing since he was desperate for a drink.  Preferably something that was a hundred and one proof or higher.  Anything less tasted watered down.  Lucifer noticed that the juke box he had given her was still in its place.  Just seeing it brought to mind the last time he had sought Lilith out for comfort.  The pair sitting around shooting straw wrappers at each other while putting coins into the music player until all the songs had been listened to.  It was followed by the two of them engaging in far more intimate pursuits upstairs.  That was the night he left for Vegas and it seemed like such a long time ago. 

Why did everything have to change?  Even this bar it seemed, although the fallen angel couldn’t imagine what she was planning to do with it.  She had already redecorated once when she took it over.  Now it was just empty.   Well, not entirely empty.  He did notice that her small stereo was still sitting on one of the shelves behind the bar.  Normally Lilith had it playing in the background while she went about her daily routine.  It seemed strange to see it silent now.  He stepped behind the counter and pressed the power button bringing it to life.  It was on the same oldies station it was always on and he smiled as he heard The Shirelles singing _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow_.  He closed his eyes, listening to the words and could almost feel Lili’s arms wrapping around him from behind. 

_Is this a lasting treasure_

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_

_Can I believe the magic of your sighs?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Tonight with words unspoken_

_You say that I'm the only one_

_But will my heart be broken_

_When the night meets the morning sun?_

 

Lilith always had a way of making him smile when everything in him felt like screaming.  No doubt she would be able to do it again.  The Queen of the Lilim could distract the most devout monk from his vows so there was no reason to think she couldn’t do that with the devil himself.  Standing there, listening to the music he could almost smell her perfume.   It wasn’t until the song ended and he was turning off the stereo that he noticed something he hadn’t before.  The picture Lili kept of her late fiancé, Christian, was gone.  She would never remove it from _The Green Lady_ bar.  She had put it there because this had been _his_ bar and she wanted him to always be there watching over it.  Its absence was telling and caused a sudden fear to go through him.  Not wanting to waste a moment, he rushed up the stairs to the apartment above. 

“ _Aḻakāṉa_!” He called out.  “ _Aḻakāṉa_!”  The only light was the warm glow of under cabinet lighting that was coming from the kitchen area.  Lucifer flipped on the lights and his mouth dropped open, stunned at what he saw.  Everything was gone except for a few large pieces of furniture which was carefully covered in sheets.  This couldn’t be real.  Lilith had to be here someplace.  He started looking around, desperately hoping that she was only getting ready to leave and he was in time to stop her.  He heard the bathroom door open and close in the bedroom above and lit up.  It had to be her.  “ _Aḻakāṉa_!”  He called out once more as he took hold of the railing on the metal spiral staircase. 

“Yell all you want, she can’t hear you because she’s not here.” Velius looked down from the upper floor at his devilish father before descending the stairs. 

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know.” The Nephilim answered.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” The devil asked, incredulous.  “She must have said something to you.”

“She said she needed to exorcise some demons and that she couldn’t do that here.”  He moved past the fallen angel and set his suitcase on the counter then shoved his plane ticket and itinerary into the front pocket.  “Mum is mum and she does whatever she damn well pleases.  You should know that by now.  The only reason I haven’t left LA myself is because she asked me to make sure the place was locked up tight and the keys and all the paperwork were put away for safe keeping.”

“She really didn’t say where she was going?”

“No.”  He could see the hurt and frustration on his father’s face and he wished he had more to offer but he didn’t.  “She did ask me to give this to you.” Velius began fumbling through his jacket pockets while Lucifer watched him with a look of interest.  “I have no idea what’s in it, but mum seemed certain you would understand.”  This made the Lord of Hell even more curious.  The Nephilim located a black box and held out for the Lord of Hell.  “I asked her why she didn’t just go to Lux and deliver it herself, but she never gave me any real answer on that.”

Lucifer took the box, unsure of what it was and opened it.  Until that moment, he hadn’t believed that his heart could sink any further than it was.  Looking at the contents, he realized that his assumption had been wrong.  Inside the box was her necklace.  The very pendant he had given her all those ages ago when he found her in Hell and made her his mistress.  It was nothing more than a smooth stone held to a leather cord by a copper scorpion.  In the presence of the Lord of Hell, primitive flames glowed on the surface surrounding ancient words that the devil himself had engraved.  Softly read the inscription written in the old ancient language: _Lilith, Beloved of Samael_.

Velius looked over to see what was in the box and was stunned.  In all his many millennia of life he had never known her to take it off.  Lilith giving that back was such a small act and yet it spoke volumes.  She was truly separating herself from the Lord of Hell.  He had no idea what could have come between his parents, but Velius suspected that somehow Chloe Decker was involved.  He really didn’t care if his father was in love with the human detective or not.  Neither of his parents had ever been faithful, although they both harbored a slight jealous streak when it came to each other.  For her to return that necklace meant his mother had been wounded quite deeply. 

“Bloody Hell.” Lucifer growled.  He slammed the lid of the box a little harder than perhaps he intended as he recalled her words from that day standing near the school bus. _When Ahriman has been dealt with and all this is over, do not seek me out.  You will have to live with your choice because I will not be there_ , she had said.

“I don’t know exactly what happened with Ahriman other than he’s dead and I don’t know what happened between you and mum, but let me offer you some advice, father.  Enjoy your time with Chloe while you can here on earth.  Love her with all your heart and when time runs out release her to heaven.  Do not hope to make her your queen in Hell.  You have been gone what, six or seven mortal years?  That is a perilously long time in the underworld.  I have been gone only a year and have seen how it has changed in your absence.  The alliance between your seven princes, their demon armies and the race of Lilim has become very powerful in your absence.  They know of your exploits and everything that is happening up here.  She will never be accepted.  If you put Chloe on the throne at your side it will be seen as an insult and an affront to mother and there will be an uprising that will make your heavenly rebellion look like a toddler’s spoiled tantrum.”   

“And where do you stand?” Lucifer asked. 

Velius looked down a moment, a bit ashamed.  He knew what answer the fallen angel expected to hear, but he couldn’t lie.  He _wouldn’t_ lie.  He had no personal dislike or hatred of Det. Decker.  He had no wish to see his father pained either, but in the end Velius would not allow his mother to endure such a deep betrayal.

“With my mother.”

For a moment Lucifer’s eyes flashed red.  His own son, _his_ own flesh and blood would actually rise up against him.  He was Sovereign of Hell and would tolerate no rebellion from his subjects and certainly not from his own son.  Angry, he took a step toward Velius then suddenly he stopped.  He too was a son and had once rebelled against his Father.  This realization hit him harder than he would have ever guessed.  He was at a loss for words.  The devil’s eyes returned to normal and he looked at his son uneasy as though he were suddenly exposed and vulnerable.  Lucifer quickly put the box with the necklace into his inside coat pocket, then turned and abruptly left.             

Getting into his car the fallen angel attempted to put the keys in the ignition, only to fumble and accidentally drop them down by his feet on the floorboards.  Frustrated by everything he slammed his fists against the steering wheel then leaned forward and buried his head in his arms.  He sat that way for several minutes taking in a few much needed deep breaths before finally reaching down and picking up the keys.  _I’ll just put it all out of mind_ , he thought to himself.  There was more than enough going on in his life, he didn’t need to think about this too. 

He sped off telling himself that everything was going to be right again.  Lilith would come back, Chloe would come to her senses and Cain/Pierce would take a long walk off a short pier.  At this point he didn’t care if the original murder lived or died, he just wanted him gone.  He pulled into his parking space beneath Lux then reached into his jacket pocket.  Carefully he took the necklace from the box and held it up.  Why did having this back hurt so much?  Without putting it back in the box, he slipped it into his pocket and set his jaw.  If she wanted to exorcise her demons then so be it.  He was perfectly capable of living his life without Lilith Eden.  For starters he was going to get inside Chloe’s mind and figure why she would ever accept a proposal from Pierce.  After that . . . well . . . he’d just play it by ear. 

He walked to the elevator and pressed the button.  His mind was racing with thoughts on how to analyze the lovely detective when the sound of high heels clicking on the pavement suddenly met his ears.  For a moment he lit up imagining it to be Lili.  He quickly turned, hopeful that he was right, but instead he saw a young woman greeting her boyfriend before the two stepped off together.  His jaw once more set as the doors slid open.  Yes, Lilith would come back, he told himself.  She always comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Netflix picking up the Lucifer series I am hopeful that Lilith will be able to return. Feel free to offer suggestions or ideas. If used I do give credit.


End file.
